Baka
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Yaoi: YukixKyo ils ne sont pas hantés par le zodiaque mais ils se détestent enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive lol...Venez lire c'est gratuit! REVIEWS & REVIEWS! lemon au dernier chap
1. Intro mouvementée

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, j'utilise juste les persos pour m'amuser

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**_Écris par Miss Ery_**

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction mouvementée.**

Encore une fois ce jour-là, le lycée était rempli d'élèves excités. Tous allaient et venaient, murmuraient avec leurs amis puis partaient vers un seul et unique lieu ; la cour derrière l'école. Au centre de toute cette attention et de toute cette excitation, face à face, se trouvait deux jeunes hommes, environ de la même taille. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux orange, un uniforme déboutonné et l'air rebelle, un peu agressif peut-être. Son opposant, tout aussi beau, avait quant à lui une chevelure grise, un uniforme propre et bien mit, ainsi qu'un air indifférent, à la limite de l'arrogance. Massés autour d'eux, à une distance respectueuse, les élèves attendaient avec impatience la suite de l'affrontement. Aujourd'hui encore les deux plus beaux lycéens de l'école avaient une dispute, qui se dirigeait manifestement vers un nouveau combat.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?"

Cria presque Kyo, le lycéen aux cheveux orangés. Face à lui Yuki, les bras croisés, soupira en roulant des yeux avec un air toujours aussi passif, frustrant encore plus Kyo ;

"Je t'ai dit de cesser de crier. Tu es bruyant."

La réplique de Kyo ne se fit pas attendre, tant Yuki lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"Sale rat! De quel droit tu m'ordonnes de me taire?"

Fut la réponse hurlée par Kyo. Yuki n'ajouta à cela qu'un regard dédaigneux. Il est vraiment bruyant, pensa t-il avec réprobation. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orangés, ne pouvant plus enduré le comportement du "rat", lui empoigna soudain le collet, et demanda avec fureur ;

"Aller! Réponds, sale ra-!"

Mais Kyo n'eut pas le temps d'achever ses paroles que Yuki, empoignant fermement et vivement le bras de son opposant l'envoya valser dans les airs avec une force insoupçonnée pour sa taille et son apparence calme et réfléchie. La foule poussa une exclamation en chœur. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Kyo se releva rapidement et se mit à enchaîner coups de pied et coups de poing avec rage mais adresse - il avait, tout comme son adversaire, une grande connaissance dans les arts martiaux, après tout! Enfin... tout cela, sans succès. Malheureusement pour Kyo, Yuki le surpassait, et de loin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris évitait aisément tous les coups de Kyo, les uns après les autres, sans aucune difficulté.

Finalement Yuki trouva une ouverture et balança un coup de pied magistral à Kyo, qui tomba à genoux sous le choc, les mains là où la jambe du jeune homme l'avait atteint. Tous comprirent alors que le combat était fini, et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, déçus, tandis que Yuki jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son adversaire vaincu avant de partir à son tour, sans un mot.

Assis à la table basse de la salle à manger qui faisait également office de salon, Shigure, homme encore particulièrement séduisant, lisait son journal avec nonchalance, quand Kyo ouvrit brusquement la porte coulissante. Le jeune homme laissa ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte avec un geste rageur puis entra, sans saluer l'homme au kimono lâchement attaché. Shigure leva les yeux de sa paperasse, juste à temps pour voir l'adolescent entrer dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyo-chan!"Lança l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec son immortel sourire et sa voix toujours aussi moqueuse.

Kyo ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit la pinte de lait et l'ouvrit avant d'en engloutir une bonne partie à même le goulot, avant de daigner accorder un regard empli d'éclairs à son cousin.

"-chan!"

Shigure fit une moue boudeuse et des yeux de chiot abandonné à l'adolescent.

"Dois-je comprendre que notre relation ne compte pas à tes yeux? Que tout nos merveilleux moments tout les deux ne sont plus que de vagues souvenirs? Ou alors..."

L'homme prit un air enjôleur et séducteur, fixant son petit cousin comme si celui-ci était sa proie, en se léchant les lèvres.

"… Faut-il que je te prouve à nouveau toute la profondeur de mes sentiments, Kyo-chan?"

Kyo s'emporta aussitôt ces paroles prononcées et administra un magistral coup derrière la tête de l'écrivain.

"Cesse de délirer, chien débile!"

Une main sur sa nouvelle bosse, Shigure attendit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer ;

"Ite ite ite... Tu frappes fort, Kyo-chan..."

Kyo leva un poing menaçant à son cousin en entendant encore une fois le "chan", tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de lait, toujours à même le goulot. Mais son air menaçant s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il entendit les paroles que l'écrivain prononça par la suite, laissant place à une incrédulité sans borne ;

"... je voulais tout simplement t'annoncer que je compte bientôt me marier, vois-tu."

Un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation poussa Shigure à continuer ;

"Il s'appelle Ayame. Oh bien sûr, ça ne sera pas un mariage officiel, sa famille et la mienne ne le permettant pas, mais il va bientôt venir s'installer avec nous, et-"

Mais les explications de l'homme furent littéralement et physiquement noyées par Kyo, qui venait de cracher sa gorgée de lait sur son cousin.

"Quoi?"

Les yeux sur ses vêtements à présent poisseux, Shigure répéta avec calme ;

"Ayame va bientôt venir habiter ici. Ca ne changera pas grand chose, la maison à toujours été très grande et puis il y a-"

"IL?"Interrompit à nouveau l'adolescent, sans cracher de lait cette fois.

L'écrivain posa son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux orange et répondit avec un sourire ;

"Oui. Il."

Voyant que le lycéen tentait de sortir de sa confusion et du choc du moment, Shigure continua, sans se préoccuper du regard incrédule de son cousin.

"Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai visité sa boutique - merveilleuse boutique, soit dit en passant, je t'y amènerai un jour, tu verras, c'est merveilleux - et après avoir discuté avec lui j'ai réalisé combien nous avions de points communs... la suite est habituelle ; je l'ai rencontré à nouveau, nous sommes aller dîner, l'autre soir je suis allé dormir chez lui..."

Kyo émergea de ses pensées confuses pour demander ;

"Quand?"

"L'autre soir. Vendredi passé, pour être plus précis."

"Tu avais dit que tu allais voir ta nièce!" S'exclama Kyo avec brusquerie, frappé par le mensonge éhonté de son cousin.

"Tu m'aurais posé des questions embarrassantes si je t'avais dit la vérité, Kyo-chan." Dénonça Shigure.

Le jeune homme frissonna de colère en entendant le nouveau "chan" mais s'efforça de se contrôler et répondit avec vigueur.

"Je ne t'aurais pas posé de questions embarrassantes! Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie privée, moi!.. Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux..."

Abandonna-il finalement, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Après tout, c'était la maison de Shigure, et celui-lui l'hébergeait gratuitement, (ou presque, puisqu'il lui faisait souvent réaliser de nombreux travaux dans la maison, dont la femme de ménage qui ne venait qu'occasionnellement ne s'occupaient pas), depuis longtemps, subvenant à ses besoins en tant que tuteur... De plus, une douleur aïgue, mauvais souvenir de son combat avec Yuki ce jour-là, se fit sentir. Kyo battit donc en retraite et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y finir son lait en écoutant la télévision. Ca avait été une mauvaise journée, définitivement. Deux mauvaises notes à des examens, un combat de plus de perdu (humilié!), et maintenant l'annonce du "mariage" de son grand cousin. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, en fait... Il se foutait bien du sexe du nouveau compagnon de Shigure. Mais cela voulait signifier qu'il devrait probablement endurer une personne de plus. Ce qui n'était pas une idée agréable pour l'adolescent un peu antisocial mais surtout maladroit.

Mais le plus intéressant restait à venir. Et cela, Kyo ne le savait pas encore.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo eut une matinée tout à fait normale. Ou presque. Il se rendit compte, et avec étonnement, que Yuki l'évitait, et que ce même jeune homme semblait ne pas être dans son assiette. Les seules fois où Kyo avait croisé le lycéen, celui-ci l'avait complètement ignoré, continuant son chemin sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.. alors que normalement, il était le premier à le "réprimander" pour sa conduite un peu... marginale. Kyo n'avait jamais été du genre à se taire et à être très respectueux. À cela il préférait dire franchement ce qu'il pensait, haut et fort, au risque de provoquer bien des combats et des problèmes...

"Kyo-kun?"

Interpella la voix douce mais un peu inquiète d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bruns, plus petite que Kyo de plusieurs centimètres, ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur l'adolescent. Elle remarqua avec un peu d'étonnement que son ami suivait du regard son grand adversaire de toujours.

"Kyo-kun..?"

Redemanda Tohru, avant de finalement avoir l'attention de Kyo, qui détacha enfin son regard du lycéen qui venait de disparaître au coin du couloir.

"Oui?"

Répondit Kyo avec une certaine désinvolture, cachant son embarras d'avoir été tant absorbé par Yuki. Son sentiment d'embarras s'amplifia pourtant en voyant les yeux inquiets de son amie. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter pour les autres, au détriment de sa personne.

"Tu semblais pensif... est-ce que tout va bien?"

Kyo s'efforça de sourire, oubliant momentanément son trouble face au comportement inhabituel de l'autre adolescent. Il redoutait un peu que Tohru ne s'inquiète d'avantage si il lui confiait ses inquiétudes, et qu'elle n'en vienne à s'attrister. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer, et cela était fréquent avec la jeune fille.

"Oui oui, je vais bien."

La lycéenne ne parut pas tout à fait convaincue aussi Kyo ajouta avec empressement ;

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis simplement souvenu des idioties que mon cousin à encore dit hier. Rien de bien important, tu sais comment il est."

Tohru acquiesça avec un mince sourire.

"Il t'aime bien tu sais."

"Peut-être." Répondit Kyo d'un air absent.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, annonçant ainsi le début du prochain cours. Tous cessèrent de parler et de rire pour aller s'installer dans leur salle de classe, à leur place. Kyo s'assit négligemment à son bureau et fit le tour de la classe du regard, sans réellement penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais quelque chose d'anodin vint frapper son esprit. Yuki n'était pas là. Cela frappa le lycéen principalement parce qu'à sa connaissance, jamais son adversaire de toujours n'avait raté l'un de ses cours. Kyo allait demander à son voisin de bureau si il savait où l'adolescent se trouvait mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi irait-il s'inquiéter pour Yuki? N'était-il pas le jeune homme qui n'avait de cesse de le provoquer avec son air toujours impassible quoique légèrement arrogant, qu'il ne supportait pas? Celui qui l'humiliait à chaque bagarre, devant des centaines d'élèves, depuis bientôt 2 ans?

Kyo se laissa glisser sur le dossier de sa chaise dans un position plutôt confortable, profitant du fait que le professeur faisait l'appel pour rester ainsi, car il se ferait sûrement réprimander pour sa mauvaise tenue aussitôt que l'enseignant le verrait. Les pensées confuses, Kyo hésitait. Yuki n'agissait pas normalement. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Il ne l'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ses pensées retournaient-elles invariablement vers cet idiot de rat?

Le jeune homme se leva pourtant, brusquement, et il regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, d'un air déterminé.

"Sensei, j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sens pas bien."

Dit-il, avant de prendre ses quelques affaires et de se diriger vers la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'homme médusé par la soudaine "demande" de Kyo. Celui-ci lança un regard à l'air interrogateur et légèrement inquiet de Tohru, mais il lui adressa un bref sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Pour le moment, les explications pouvaient attendre. Et encore... il devait en trouver. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir, il avait tout simplement agit... comme il le faisait la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs.

Sans vraiment plus réfléchir, le lycéen se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'école, son cartable à la main. Un faible vent tiède vint caresser sa joue tandis qu'il marchait sous un ciel dégagé. Laissant ses pas le guider, Kyo arriva bientôt près des arbres se trouvant derrière l'école... et c'est là qu'il aperçu Yuki. Assis au pied de l'un des feuillus, les jambes et les bras repliés sur lui-même, il regardait fixement un point dans le vide, le regard vague. Il était manifestement plongé dans ses pensées. De voir son adversaire de toujours ainsi frappa le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de voir un aspect caché, interdit, de la personnalité de l'adolescent, qui ne montrait jamais d'émotions quelconques. D'ailleurs plusieurs en venaient presque à croire qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'école, tant il ne parlait pas de lui et restait volontairement à l'écart... cela malgré le fait qu'il possédait son propre fan-club, qui l'adorait comme un prince avec une frénésie parfois des plus inquiétantes.

Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme à la chevelure orange se cacha derrière un arbre non loin de Yuki, l'observant en douce. Pendant un moment il se contenta de fixer l'adolescent, sans penser à rien, puis il se secoua. Pourquoi se cachait-il ainsi? Il ne faisait rien de mal! Yuki aussi séchait les cours, aussi il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher, n'est-ce pas? Malgré son raisonnement, qui lui semblait tout à fait logique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment qu'il n'était pas supposé être présent à cet instant précis. Il lui semblait qu'il envahissait quelque chose préservé de toute intrusion jusqu'à présent. Se retournant enfin, Kyo resta plusieurs minutes appuyé contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre derrière lui, les yeux levés au ciel. Il compta jusqu'à cent quelques fois, espérant que Yuki ne serait plus là lorsqu'il aurait finit. Ainsi il pourrait partir sans risquer d'être vu (car si il avait put arriver ici incognito, rien ne disait qu'il ne se ferait pas voir si il tentait de s'en aller..!). Le lycéen se retourna avec précaution et posa son regard là où Yuki était un instant plus tôt. Kyo soupira avec soulagement. Yuki n'était plus là. Il pourrait repartir et aller à l'infirmerie afin de passer le reste de l'heure restante au cours, et essayer d'oublier cet idiot de rat.

Kyo voulut donc faire demi-tour et repartir dans le sens inverse mais il sentit bientôt un lourd et menaçant regard sur sa personne. Il se détourna vivement pour se retrouver face-à-face avec un jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui paraissait particulièrement furieux. Ce n'était pas simplement de la fureur. Non, c'était de la haine. Le lycéen poussa un cri de surprise contre sa volonté en apercevant l'adolescent, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'il se trouve là.

"Yuki!" Cria t-il avec une certaine surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Ajouta t-il en oubliant momentanément qu'en quelque sorte, c'était lui l'intrus.

"Non seulement tu es bruyant et vulgaire, non seulement tu passes ton temps à te bagarrer et à me provoquer, mais tu dois aussi m'espionner?" Siffla Yuki avec une rage qui faisait légèrement tremblée sa voix.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser intimider par le jeune homme en face de lui, mais l'étudiant lui envoya un bon coup de poing au visage. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent momentanément l'esprit de Kyo tandis que sa tête résonnait encore du coup que Yuki venait de lui porter. Parmi celles-ci, la plus amusante était probablement que si Yuki avait été une fille, cela n'aurait pas été un cruel coup de poing mais une sévère gifle qui lui aurait été infligé. Parmi les pensées les plus étonnées et confuses, celle que c'était la première fois que le lycéen frappait le premier et donnait encore plus de poids à l'acte du jeune homme en question.

Kyo porta sa main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse et leva des yeux abasourdis sur le mince étudiant qui cachait trop bien sa force. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, répliquer, ou même répondre de ses poings au violent geste dont il avait été la victime, mais il n'en fit rien. Un sentiment des plus désagréables, mélange d'embarras et de regret, de confusion et de surprise, l'empêchait de penser clairement.

Yuki toisa Kyo avec un air indescriptible puis se détourna et partit de pied ferme, laissant un Kyo toujours abasourdi derrière lui.


	2. Arrivée surprise

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.)

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**_Écris par Miss Ery_**

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée Surprise.**

"Mais voyons, Kyo-chan, il n'y à pas de quoi s'énerver, voyons!" Dit Shigure, tentant de calmer le jeune homme en colère.

"Pas de quoi s'énerver!" Hurla son cousin en retour, rouge de colère et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de se calmer.

"Mais non voyons," ajouta l'écrivain avec son éternel sourire, " je t'avais déjà parlé d'Ayame, et j'avais mentionné le fait qu'il allait venir habiter chez nous..."

"Tu n'as jamais mentionné qu'il viendrait s'installer ici en _fin de semaine_, en emportant avec lui assez de bagages pour remplir une pièce au complet!" S'exclama avec indignation l'étudiant, en pointant l'immense pile de sacs de voyages, valises en tout genre et boîtes de toutes les grosseurs, empilées, tanguant dangereusement devant la porte d'entrée.

"J'aurais bien voulu te le dire, Kyo-chan--"

"Et cesse de m'appeler Kyo-chan!" Interrompit l'adolescent à la tignasse orangée en levant un poing menaçant.

"... mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre lorsque je te parle." Acheva Shigure en poussant un petit soupir découragé.

Kyo ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas laissé terminer lorsque son cousin lui avait parlé de son amant, deux jours plus tôt. Et il avait passé la journée précédente dans sa chambre, morose et confus, faisant l'école buissonnière. D'ailleurs Tohru était venue lui apporter les leçons de la journée après le repas, et après l'avoir aidé dans ses devoirs elle était repartie, pas tellement rassurée sur l'état du garçon, n'en sachant pas vraiment plus qu'à son arrivée.

Le jeune homme voulut demander tous les détails de cette affaire à l'auteur lorsque l'amant de celui-ci entra dans la maison. Grand et mince, très efféminé, une peau ivoire et des cheveux argent, tressés en une longue natte, le dénommé Ayame, portant une sorte de longue robe-veste de style chinoise - d'un bleu très sombre, décorée de quelques dessins et signes noir, argentés et bleus - souriait, portant dans ses mains fines et longues quelques bagages. Il déposa ses bagages sur le sol et s'en alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Shigure, avant de regarder celui-ci d'un air inquiet mais surtout séduisant.

"J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop, mon amour!" Dit-il de sa voix claire et suave.

Il se tourna vers Kyo, eut une impression de surprise et s'approcha de celui-ci pour mettre ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, pour déclarer avec un sourire enchanté ;

"Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un cousin aussi _mignon_, Shi-chan! Il est adorable, magnifique spécimen des adolescents rebelles de nos jours... j'aurais sûrement quelques tenues qui lui siérait superbement." Déclara t-il à Shigure avant d'étreindre soudainement l'étudiant ;

"Tu veux bien me le prêter quelques temps?" Dit-il avec désinvolture.

Le lycéen eut besoin de quelques secondes pour bien comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, mais sûrement de réaliser que cet individu, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer - et déjà il sentait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas du tout! - le touchait et parlait de lui comme d'un objet! Sans attendre, Kyo repoussa brusquement le grand efféminé.

"Je ne suis pas un objet!" Cria t-il au couturier.

Mais soudain il reçut un puissant coup derrière la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être Shigure, car celui-ci était à 2 mètres devant lui. Ayame était lui aussi à éliminer car il ne l'avait pas vu bouger et juste à voir sa carrure et ses manières, il doutait qu'il ne puisse frapper avec autant de force. Mais alors qui...?

"AAAH!" Fit Kyo en se retournant, pour voir qui l'avait frappé. Derrière lui se tenait Yuki, le regard glacial, tenant un sac de voyage dans une main, les bras le long du corps, impassible.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?"

"Ainsi tu n'es pas seulement bruyant au lycée, mais chez toi aussi. Tu maintiens ta moyenne, _baka neko_." Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton acide, tandis que son interlocuteur frottait avec douleur l'endroit où il avait été frappé, et où se tiendrait fort probablement une bosse dans quelques heures.

"Oh." Intervint enfin Shigure. Ni lui, ni Ayame n'étaient intervenus ou n'avaient sembler troublés par le geste de violence de Yuki. "Voilà un autre point que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de mentionner. Ayame a un jeune frère, qui se trouve être Yuki. Lui aussi va venir habiter chez nous. Mais, nul besoins de présentations, car, je crois que vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu-quoi?" Balbutia Kyo, effaré. Il allait devoir habiter sous le même toit que ce sale rat? Non mais quel cauchemar! Déjà que pour une raison lui étant toujours inconnue, il se sentait embarrassé simplement à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé 2 jours plutôt - embarras et confusion qui l'avait poussé à justement ne pas se présenter à ses cours la veille - et maintenant on lui annonçait qu'il allait devoir endurer ce détestable individu pour un temps indéterminé?

"Ton cerveau est-il trop lent pour assimiler une information aussi simple?" Lança Yuki avec dédain.

"Je---!" Commença Kyo, mais il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Même si le comportement détestable du lycéen l'agressait toujours autant, le souvenir de l'autre jour l'arrêtait. Il avait honte. Mais pourquoi avoir honte? Ce n'était pas de sa faute et... et puis Yuki n'aurait pas dû le frapper aussi fort!

Presque complètement sûr de ses propres théories, l'adolescent ne répliqua donc pas et se contenta de se détourner pour se diriger vers les marches en marmonnant, montant à l'étage pour enfin s'enfermer bruyamment dans sa chambre. Sur cette entrefaite Ayame déclara ;

"Charmant. Tout simplement charmant."

Attablés autour de la table basse, Yuki, Ayame et Shigure mangeaient tranquillement, sans un mot. Après un moment de silence un peu désagréable, (surtout pour l'adolescent, parce qu'il fallait dire que cela devenait agaçant de voir Ayame et Shigure se faire des yeux doux, s'échangeant des bouchées de nourriture... on aurait dit un couple de nouveaux mariés!), l'étudiant finit par demander d'un air courroucé ;

"Quand est-ce que cet idiot de chat va venir manger? Sa part doit déjà être froide..."

L'écrivain interrompit ses minauderies avec l'homme aux cheveux longs, qui poussa un soupir de regret.

"Oh, il ne viendra sûrement pas manger ce soir. Je serais d'ailleurs presque étonné de le voir ressortir de sa chambre avant au moins deux jours." Déclara t-il en montrant de la main l'endroit approximatif où la chambre de Kyo se trouvait, avant de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire découragé. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur fréquentes de son petit cousin, et cela ne l'affectait plus à présent.

"Eh bien qu'il reste dans sa chambre alors, ce stupide matou!" Commenta le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur. L'absence du roux le frustrait, décidément. Et l'attitude immature et survolté de celui-ci l'agaçait au plus haut point. Presque plus que les minauderies des deux amants assis en face de lui.

"Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Yuki-kun." Commença l'auteur, interrompant de nouveau les petites attentions que lui et Ayame ne cessaient de se donner. (À croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en chaleur!). "Vous allez devoir partager sa chambre le temps que tout vos bagages soient ouverts et placés... comme ils sont très nombreux, ils vont remplir la chambre d'ami, celle dont tu étais supposé prendre possession. Enfin, une fois tout déballé, tu pourras t'y installer, mais en attendant..."

"Quoi? Je vais devoir partager la chambre de cet idiot de chat?" Répéta Yuki après un instant - il avait fallu un peu de temps à son esprit pour bien réaliser la situation - en tentant de se contrôler avec toute la volonté du monde. Mais déjà les deux hommes étaient retournés à leurs minauderies.

En effet, au moment où l'étudiant retournait son attention sur les deux amants, Ayame léchait un grain de riz resté sur le coin de la bouche à Shigure, qui le regardait comme il aurait regardé un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Exaspéré, Yuki décida que cela serait moins pénible d'aller retrouver l'autre adolescent, et sans un mot il quitta la salle à manger-salon. Ni l'écrivain ni le couturier ne prendraient conscience de l'absence de Yuki avant un bon moment, de toute façon.

Quelqu'un cogna sur le mur près de la porte ben quoi, les portes c'est des portes coulissantes, de bambou et de sortes de longues feuilles... cognez dedans et ça va se déchirer! Non mais, on brise pas la maison comme ça... Intrigué, car en temps normal Shigure ne cognait jamais à sa porte, Kyo leva la tête de son livre sur les arts martiaux.

"Quoi? Entrez."

Yuki ouvrit la porte coulissante et entra dans la pièce où il devrait dormir pendant un temps indéterminé, en tenant dans une main son petit bagage. Cela lui suffirait pour le moment, pensait-il. En voyant son adversaire de toujours pénétrer ainsi dans sa chambre, le roux ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer ;

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?"

"Tu ne changes pas beaucoup dans ta façon de poser des questions, toi..." Répondit Yuki avec un soupir découragé, faisant référence à ce que l'adolescent avait dit plus tôt, lorsque Ayame et Yuki étaient arrivés.

"Réponds à ma question!" S'obstina Kyo en suivant l'autre étudiant des yeux tandis que celui-ci étendait un second futon non loin du sien mais bon, la chambre n'est pas très grande, ce n'est pas qu'il veut... Erhm et déposait ses affaires à côté du futon en question.

"On va devoir partager la chambre jusqu'à ce que la centaine de bagages de mon imbécile de frère soit déballée et placée ailleurs. Et détrompe-toi, je suis aussi content que toi de devoir partager ta chambre..."

Le roux eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne finirait pas bien... lui et le (sale) rat trop longtemps dans la même pièce? Autant appeler l'agence funéraire tout de suite... ainsi que le décorateur. La chambre n'y survivrait sûrement pas elle non plus! Enfin, Kyo ne protesta pas. Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout... il lui faudrait endurer la présence de Yuki pendant un certain temps. Et, avec beaucoup d'efforts, il pourrait peut-être résister à ses sautes d'humeur incontrôlables.

La soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passée, finalement. Kyo avait continué à lire son livre sur les arts martiaux tandis que Yuki lisait un livre dans son coin, prenant soin que l'autre adolescent n'en voit pas le titre (bien sur, c'était un livre sur les potagers). Puis le plus efféminé des deux était allé dans la salle de bain - qui n'était pas très loin de la chambre de Kyo - pour mettre son pyjama. Cela causa un grand dilemme au roux, car d'habitude il dormait en boxer... mais cela lui semblait incongru en une telle situation, aussi il se résolut à sortir son pyjama du placard (pyjama qu'il ne portait jamais... d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable l'avait-il dans ses affaires?) et à aller l'enfiler dans les toilettes peu après son nouveau colocataire. Puis, d'un commun accord - enfin, commun accord, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement consultés; ils s'étaient tout simplement couchés chacun sur son propre futon et Yuki avait éteint la lumière. Le silence s'était ainsi installé dans la pièce, qui s'était d'ailleurs imprégnée d'une atmosphère un peu tendue, gênée, à la limite.

Quelques temps plus tard les deux adolescents dormaient, Yuki paisiblement, Kyo de façon plus agitée. Il avait faim. Voilà ce que ça donnait de sauter un repas par dépit, se gronda t-il en marmonnant dans son demi-sommeil. Il rêvait que le sale rat lui courait après avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat j'aime le gâteau au chocolat et lui en lançait des morceaux en riant de lui. Puis Kyo arrêtait de courir et se retournait, mais cela pour voir Yuki assis au milieu d'un énorme espace blanc, sans plancher ni plafond, replié sur lui-même comme la fois ou il l'avait espionné. Il tendit la main vers lui mais ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ses doigts s'agitaient dans le vide, n'y rencontrant que l'air... enfin, constata t-il avec étonnement, l'air semblait être _palpable_! Intrigué, oubliant presque que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il tâta le "vide" avec sa main. Le "vide" était empreint d'une douce chaleur, d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait pas deviner, et cela _bougeait_.

Kyo ouvrit soudainement les yeux à cette constatation. Cela _bougeait_! Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Et enfin, il découvrit ce qu'il tâtait depuis un moment déjà... et qui n'était rien d'autre que le visage de Yuki. Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, les yeux ronds, le jeune homme se sentit embarrassé en pensant qu'il avait roulé jusqu'au futon de son nouveau colocataire pour se mettre à tâter son visage en rêvant. Encore heureux que le tâté ne se soit pas réveillé!

Tentant d'analyser son rêve des plus étranges, les pensées du roux furent pourtant interrompues par un grondement sourd provenant de son ventre. Sa faim lui revenait, et devenait franchement insupportable..! Sans attendre, Kyo se leva et, passant par-dessus le jeune homme efféminé qui dormait toujours tranquillement, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, il fit glisser la porte coulissante en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Yuki n'était pas plus violent à son réveil? Honnêtement, après les derniers coups reçus par le sale rat, l'étudiant préférait éviter que cela se reproduise. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait se retenir. Le lycéen poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant de sa chambre, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il entendit des bruits venant de la chambre de Shigure, à quelques pas de là. Ébahit, rougissant légèrement, la seule pensée que le jeune homme eut fut ;

"_Ils ne font pas ça... ici... maintenant... tout de suite...! C'est pas vraaaaaaaai!_"

Sans attendre un moment de plus, Kyo se détourna vivement, fit glisser la porte coulissante et se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, adossé contre la porte, découragé. Il se doutait bien au fond de lui que ces deux-là feraient plus que s'embrasser et se faire des minauderies à n'en plus finir, mais tout de même... il ne pensait pas en être "témoin". Chassant toutes ses pensées embarrassantes, oubliant même momentanément la faim qui le tiraillait quelques minutes auparavant, Kyo retourna se coucher sur son futon.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure avant de retrouver le sommeil, et heureusement pour lui ce fut plus à cause de la faim qu'aux activités nocturnes de l'écrivain et de son amant.

Le lendemain matin, Yuki s'éveilla avec difficulté. Se soulevant sur un coude, il se frotta les yeux avec paresse. Il n'était pas du matin, et détestait particulièrement les premières heures de la journée. À ce moment-là il était toujours dans un état presque comateux, dans le style zombie. Reposant sa main sur le sol, il découvrit avec une certaine surprise que sa main était à présent posée sur la cheville de Kyo.

... la cheville de Kyo? Le cerveau de Yuki analysa enfin ce que cela voulait dire, et l'adolescent suivit des yeux la cheville de son colocataire forcé. Celui-ci avait finit par se dévêtir pendant la nuit, ne portant plus que son boxer. Emmêlé dans ses couvertures, les cheveux en bataille et la bave sur le bord de la bouche, c'était beau à voir!

"Idiot de chat..." Fit l'étudiant en détournant les yeux, légèrement embarrassé par le roux. Il déplaça la jambe de Kyo sans ménagement et se leva péniblement. Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer. La première où lui et Kyo étaient "demi-frères" officiellement.

Qu'est-ce qui les attendaient dans les semaines à venir?


	3. Please, don't make me cry

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**_Écris par Miss Ery_**

**Chapitre 3 : Please, don't make me cry**

Kyo et Yuki transportaient une lourde armoire au rez-de-chaussée, sous les ordres de Shigure. Cela devait bien faire au moins 20 minutes qu'ils peinaient à soulever l'imposant meuble tandis que l'écrivain - toujours vêtu de son éternel kimono entrouvert - pointait différents endroits de la pièce afin que les deux adolescents y dépose l'objet de bois massif, tentant de trouver l'endroit parfait où le mettre. Tout cela, bien entendu, tandis que Ayame faisait un discours semblant sans fin, gesticulant à qui mieux-mieux. D'ailleurs, Kyo se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait endurer ce désagréable bruit de fond que produisait le couturier.

Lorsque Kyo s'était levé ce matin-la, il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la même chambre que Yuki, ni qu'il s'était dévêtu en dormant. En effet, Yuki était déjà sortit de la chambre lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, et pour lui, il était tout à fait normal de se réveiller en boxer. Il ne se rappela de tout cela que lorsqu'il manqua faire un arrêt cardiaque en entrant dans la salle de bain et en y découvrant son ennemi de toujours en train de se brosser les dents, tout endormi. Celui-ci l'avait laissé se remettre de sa surprise initiale (ou autrement dit, l'avait tout simplement ignoré) tout en continuant de se brosser les dents, pour enfin lui jeter un regard vague et passer près de lui sans lui adresser la parole. En fait, avait constaté le roux, le rat ne lui parlait guère que si il y était "obligé". Tout cela à cause de leur rivalité, ou dû à son "espionnage"...? Enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance, se rabrouait l'adolescent chaque fois que ce genre de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas parce que son idiot de cousin avait décidé de faire aménager son amant, ainsi que le frère de celui-ci chez lui qu'il allait faire ami-ami avec celui qui l'avait humilié un nombre incalculable de fois au lycée...

"Un peu plus vers la droite.." Ordonna Shigure aux deux étudiants. "Ah, faites attention à ne pas briser l'armoire!" S'exclama t-il l'instant d'après en voyant Kyo et Yuki manquer perdre l'équilibre et ainsi renverser le meuble.

"Viens donc nous aider au lieu de te plaindre!" Se récria le chat, s'agitant tant, que l'armoire sembla bel et bien sur le point de basculer.

"Cesse de t'agiter, idiot de chat." Réprimanda Yuki en lui lançant un regard réprobateur mais d'une voix impassible.

"Je ne m'agite pas!"

"Si."

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain, et Ayame se leva pour aller répondre. Mais Kyo sembla soudain pressé et il s'écria ;

"Non, laisse! Je vais aller répondre!"

Kyo ouvrit la porte et y découvrit deux jeunes hommes de son âge. Hatsu et Haru étaient des jumeaux identiques, du moins physiquement. Ils partageaient tous les deux la caractéristique de posséder des cheveux noirs à la base et blancs au bout, ainsi que divers aspects physiques qui en faisait deux _bishounen_, tout comme Yuki et Kyo ; grands, minces mais juste assez musclés, la peau parfaite, des yeux d'un gris métallique magnifique... Toutefois, leurs ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

Si Haru était d'un genre plutôt calme, placide et intelligent malgré son apparente lenteur d'esprit, en plus d'un sens de l'orientation défaillant et d'un comportement relativement étrange parfois, Hatsu lui était le "mauvais garçon". Un peu comme Kyo en avait l'habitude, il n'attachait que rarement le col de ses chemises ou de ses blousons d'uniformes. Il avait également les oreilles percées, un ou deux tattoo, et surtout, il était caractérisé par son emportement encore pire que celui du roux. En plus de tout cela, il pouvait être particulièrement violent, provocateur et bagarreur à l'extrême. Mais si ses talents de combattant étaient de loin supérieur à celui des autres étudiants et divers voyous, il ne dépassait pas Kyo, et encore moins Yuki. Et pourtant on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait provoqué l'un et l'autre - et avait perdu.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent leur ami par leur habituel "Bonjour, Kyo-kun"(Haru) et "Oi"(Hatsu), et se surprirent un peu de voir le roux s'avancer dans l'entrée en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

"Euh.. on est en plein ménage, et Shigure est plus insupportable que jamais alors je préfère qu'on parle dehors, ok?" S'excusa Kyo, tentant de ne pas paraître trop louche.

"Ah, d'accord." Répondit Haru, n'étant pas du genre obstiné de toute façon.

"Tu veux aller au cinéma avec nous?" Demanda Hatsu, ne passant pas par quatre chemins.

"Il y a un film qui a l'air intéressant. On voudrait y aller ce soir parce qu'il ne sera plus au cinéma bientôt." Ajouta son jumeau d'un ton neutre.

Cela prit un peu Kyo de court - il voulait éviter à tout prix que quiconque sache que Yuki habitait à présent chez lui... cela causerait beaucoup trop d'émoi, surtout dû au fan club du rat! - et il ne prit pas le temps de demander de quel film ils parlaient.

"Bien sûr mais.. je dois y retourner... on se rej--"

"Kyo-kun, viens nous aider avec l'armoire, Yuki ne peut pas s'en occuper seul!" Coupa un voix familière à l'étudiant.

Ayame avait brusquement ouvert la porte et, sans prendre le temps de regarder à qui l'adolescent parlait, avait prononcé ces paroles. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les frères, l'un paraissant à peine surpris et l'autre franchement étonné, fixèrent le couturier, tandis que Kyo poussait un long hurlement plaintif dans sa tête vous savez, le fameux "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!".

Assis à la table basse du salon se trouvaient Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, Shigure et les deux frères; Hatsu et Haru. Kyo aurait préféré que ses deux amis ne sachent rien de la situation dans laquelle il était, mais comme il était à présent trop tard pour reculer, mieux avait fallu tout expliquer pour que tout soit bien clair, et ainsi éviter tout malentendus. Les deux adolescents avaient très bien pris toute l'histoire racontée par Shigure - ce qui avait d'ailleurs soulagé et découragé le roux, il était heureux qu'ils ne s'en formalisent pas mais... était-ce bon signe? Il lui semblait pourtant que la situation était bien trop étrange pour avoir si peu de réaction!

"Alors Kyo-kun, tu partages ta chambre avec Yuki..?..." Commença Haru d'une voix presque morne.

"... comme tu est chanceux!" Ajouta Hatsu avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du roux, et un regard oscillant entre l'étonnement et la confusion de la part du rat.

Yuki lança alors un regard appuyé à Kyo, qui, se sentant injustement accusé par ce coup d'œil du jeune homme aux yeux violets, se leva brusquement dans l'intention de se remettre à se disputer avec son adversaire de toujours quand la voix du jumeau le plus tranquille s'éleva avec douceur.

"Yuki, tu veux venir avec nous au cinéma ce soir? Ce serait bien." Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

"Quoi?" Fit l'interpellé, surpris par la demande, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

"S'il te plait."

"Je..."

"Allez, Yuki-kun, va donc participer à cette merveilleuse sortie de couple!" Intervint Ayame, qui avait assisté avec Shigure aux émois des adolescents.

"De quoi te mêles-tu? Et où vois-tu des couples?" S'offensa le rat, pointant son frère comme si celui-ci annonçait que la terre était carré et que le chocolat avait le goût du gazon.

"S'il te plait." Redemanda Haru, toujours en le fixant, mais cette fois, sa main s'était emparée de la manche du bras levé de Yuki.

Le geste stupéfia l'adolescent, qui sembla hésiter un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de répondre finalement ;

"D'accord..."

Ce qui lui valut l'un des rares sourires de Haru.

"La Revanche..."

"... des Tomates Mutantes..."

Tétanisés par la médiocrité du titre (et de l'affiche, représentant des tomates géantes et des gens paniqués les fuyant, dans une ville presque complêtement en ruine) Kyo et Yuki faisaient la file avec Hatsu et Haru, au cinéma.

"Il parait que c'est très bien." Commenta simplement Haru.

"Ouais! Parait qu'il y à plein de sang, des bastons en masse et des tomates mangeuses de chairs humaines!" Fit Hatsu, qui attendait manifestement avec impatience de voir le film.

La file avança un peu. Plus qu'une personne et ils pourraient acheter leur billets.

"Franchement, ce film a un titre débile. Et il a l'air vraiment débile, aussi." Grinça Kyo, se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de donner sa place à n'importe quel imbécile et repartir chez lui (où plutôt chez son cousin).

"Pour une fois... je suis d'accord..."

La remarque de Yuki, qui regardait droit devant lui, surpris un peu Kyo. Qu'il ait lui aussi des goûts - relativement - normaux pour les films, passe encore, mais qu'il avoue qu'il était en accord avec lui l'étonna au plus haut point. Mais les pensées du lycéen s'arrêtèrent là, car la file avança encore. La caissière, qui ne devait pas être tellement plus vieille qu'eux, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns presque noirs semblait également nerveuse - sûrement sa première journée, pensa Kyo - se tourna vers Hatsu, qui était le premier.

"Bonjour!" Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux trois autres adolescents, rougissant légèrement en constatant qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement mignons. "Combien de billets?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui paye!.." Grand sourire de la part de l'interlocuteur.

"Hmm?" Fit Kyo, vaguement intéressé mais surtout étonné.

".. C'est Kyo, là." En pointant celui nommé précédemment.

"NANI?" Cri surpris du roux, soupir découragé de Yuki, exaspéré par ses réactions toujours trop fortes.

Embarrassée par la réaction explosive de l'étudiant, la jeune fille regarda tour à tour Hatsu et Kyo, ne sachant plus à qui demander l'argent des billets qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur donner.

"S'il te plait." Fit Haru, cette fois à Kyo, lui lançant même un regard un rien implorant, sa main fermement accrochée au chandail noir au col en V de l'adolescent. Embarrassé à son tour, Kyo hésita.

L'air implorant du jeune homme s'amplifia. Le chat, ne pouvant enduré ce regard, finit par détourner la tête et fouilla dans sa poche pour y prendre son portefeuille, et enfin remettre l'argent que demandait la caissière, qui elle fut plutôt soulagée. Elle leur tendit leurs billets et rendit sa monnaie à Kyo, puis tâcha de s'occuper des autres clients.

Haru ne lâcha pas le chandail de Kyo - qui trouvait d'ailleurs cela agaçant et qui n'hésita pas à le faire savoir à l'autre jeune homme (ce qui n'eut aucun effet), tandis qu'ils allaient dans la salle de cinéma. Yuki, un peu en retrait, les fixait de son air impassible, impénétrable, et Hatsu ralentit le pas pour marcher côte à côte avec le "Prince", comme il avait été surnommé par son fan club. Le jumeau n'adressa pas la parole au rat, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés, ce qui soulagea grandement celui-ci. Il n'était pas tellement habile avec les personnes de son âge, et cela malgré toutes les qualités qu'on lui donnait en tant que représentant des élèves, au lycée.

Yuki, Hatsu, Haru et Kyo étaient assis dans cet ordre dans la salle de cinéma. Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Hatsu s'amusait beaucoup, et riait sans arrêt dans les scènes les plus sadiques (ce qui lui valut des coups d'œil réprobateurs de ses voisins de siège, non loin de lui, sans résultat). Haru lui semblait sans réaction, bien qu'il se soit accroché plus d'une fois à la main de Kyo, alors que tout le reste du public - ou presque - faisait un saut, poussant des cris de surprise assez risibles. Le chat, complètement désintéressé par le film, se répétait avec un sourire crispé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il confiait le choix d'un film aux deux frères, tandis que son adversaire de toujours, les bras croisés, se conseillait à lui-même de toujours faire exactement le _contraire_ de ce que son frère lui conseillait de faire. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas influencé son choix, cela lui prouvait que les choix d'Ayame ne pouvaient qu'êtres mauvais...

Le film était des plus ennuyant et inintéressant... du moins jusqu'au moment où à l'écran on vit apparaître une salle sombre, sans fenêtre. Un gamin, capturé par les tomates mutantes, tremblait de peur dans un coin de cette même salle, quand un rayon de lumière vint éclairer le visage baigné de larmes de l'enfant. Les yeux écarquillés de Yuki restèrent fixés sur l'écran. Des souvenirs enfouis commençaient à refaire surface, tandis que le film continuait. Ses souvenirs se superposèrent aux images défilant devant les yeux du lycéen. Une silhouette s'approchait du garçon, qui tremblait de peur. Les mains du rat s'agrippèrent fermement aux accoudoirs de son siège. Le bruit du cuir du siège du garçon à la chevelure grise attira soudain l'attention de Kyo qui détourna un peu la tête, vaguement alerté. Mais en apercevant les yeux écarquillés de son ennemi de toujours, figé de terreur sur son siège, l'adolescent fut ébranlé, et en un flash rapide il se rappela le jour où il avait découvert le jeune homme, replié sur lui-même contre un arbre, avec cet air indéfinissable. La sensation que le roux avait en ce moment précis était la même qu'en ce jour mouvementé.

"Qu'est-ce que... Yuki?" Fit Kyo à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le lycéen qui semblait dans un état second.

Cette salle sombre... si sombre.. les ténèbres, tout autour de lui, se resserrant comme un étau. Cette sensation étouffante. Pris au piège. Recroquevillé sur lui même, affaiblit, tremblant. De froid. De faim. Mais surtout, de peur. Ou plutôt, d'horreur ; de terreur. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixant l'obscurité. Il avait perdu espoir. _Il_ allait sûrement revenir. _Il_ revenait toujours. Était-ce la nuit, le jour? Yuki ne savait plus. Il était dans la nuit éternelle. Depuis combien de jours était-il là, enfermé dans cette pièce? Il en avait perdu le compte.

Pleurer?

Il n'avait plus de larmes.

Crier?

_Il_ arriverait plus vite.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière, faible, malsain, apparu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Grandissant, s'allongeant. Les yeux fatigués du rat suivait la marque blanche qui atteindrait bientôt ses pieds. Il s'agita, tentant de rester hors de portée de cette lumière qui n'avait plus rien de rassurante. Un souffle, un murmure, qui glaça le sang du garçon dans ses veines, le fit se figer, les larmes aux yeux.

"...Yuki..."

"Oi, Yuki... Yuki? Yuki!"

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux gris reprirent un éclat plus normal. Ils se détachèrent de l'écran où un nouveau combat entre les tomates mutantes et les humains se déroulait, passèrent sur quelques personnes qui regardaient le roux d'un air réprobateur et frustré d'autant de dérangement, puis se posa finalement sur Kyo qui, il ne le constata que quelques secondes plus tard, avait les mains posées sur ses épaules, et, ignorant les regards posés sur lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Kyo poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant son adversaire revenir à lui. Il s'était franchement inquiété un moment, en voyant la réaction anormale du lycéen devant le film. Il s'imaginait que celui-ci pourrait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, se doutant fort qu'il se reprendrait rapidement, mais il fut surpris par ce qui arriva alors. Yuki le repoussa violemment, détournant son regard du sien, puis il se leva en bondissant comme un ressort, et se mit à marcher d'un pas précipité vers la sortie.

Sans même réfléchir l'étudiant le suivit, laissant en plan Hatsu et Haru.

Yuki était déjà devant l'entrée du cinéma lorsque Kyo le rattrapa. La nuit était tombée ; un manteau sombre piqueté d'étoiles s'étalait au-dessus des deux adolescents. L'air s'était refroidi, on sentait bien que l'hiver n'était plus très loin.

"Yuki!' S'exclama enfin le jeune homme, ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais sentant ses paroles s'effriter avant même qu'il ait pu les prononcer.

L'autre se tourna vers lui. Kyo s'était attendu à voir à nouveau le visage furieux, haineux, qu'il avait pu apercevoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais au lieu de cela, ce fut un visage reflétant une tristesse infinie, une douleur sourde mais profonde... Confus, l'esprit du roux se vida de toute pensée. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme si il pouvait sentir la douleur de Yuki. Non, se corrigea t-il, il ne ressentait à peine une once de la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme. Sans même réfléchir, ni laisser le temps au mince étudiant de partir, de lui lancer quelques cinglantes insultes ou alors de lui balancer un coup de poing bien placé, Kyo entoura de ses bras le mince étudiant, de façon un peu maladroite.

Tout d'abord surpris, la première pensée de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris fut de se débattre, mais il découvrit qu'en vérité, cette chaleur qui irradiait de Kyo, réconfortante et silencieuse, le rassurait. La douce impression qu'il était en sûreté, loin de cette pièce horrible, de cette voix qui le faisait encore aujourd'hui trembler, lui fit oublier qui lui procurait un tel sentiment. Ce n'était plus le simple chat rebelle et survolté, que le rat trouvait désagréable, c'était... Yuki ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Abandonnant toute idée de se défaire de l'étreinte du chat, il s'accrocha même faiblement au chandail de celui-ci. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant exactement combien, sans dire un mot, immobiles.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement le regard de l'un et l'autre sur le chemin du retour. Ils ne pouvaient - et ne voulaient - pas retourner dans la salle de cinéma, aussi ils avaient décidés, par de brèves paroles, de retourner chez eux.

Au moment où Kyo ouvrait la porte de la maison, il put entendre nettement la voix toujours aussi claironnante de Ayame, qui les accueillit ;

"Aaaah, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, bienvenue à la maison!" Déclara haut et fort le serpent en apparaissant devant les deux adolescents. Mais aussitôt le sourire du couturier s'effaça en voyant les lycéens, il prit un air un peu inquiet mais surtout étonné.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ayez cet air d'enterrement?" Demanda t-il d'abord. "Auriez-vous déjà échangé votre premier baiser!" Ajouta t-il, faussement surpris.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire réagir Kyo, qui, rouge de gêne, se récria ;

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu inventes encore?"

"Comme c'est dommage, moi qui vous pensait plus entreprenants..."

Shigure arriva sur cet entrefait, mais manifestement il avait tout entendu de la discussion.

"Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... ils sont si lents! Quand je pense qu'à leur âge, j'avais déjà XXX et je XXX tous les jours!" Amusez-vous à remplacer les "xxx" par ce que vous voulez

"Ca, je voulais pas le savoir!" Fit le chat en rougissant d'avantage.

Sans se préoccuper plus que d'avantage de la discussion qui baissait sensiblement de niveau, Yuki, quant à lui, passa devant les autres occupants de la maison sans les regarder avant de monter les marches menant à l'étage, dans l'intention d'aller se coucher, manifestement. Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour le suivre momentanément des yeux, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Shigure ne se tourne vers Kyo afin de lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde ;

"Ne me dis pas que tu embrasses si mal que ça, Kyo-chan!"

Cette dernière réplique fut accueillie par un regard courroucé de la part de l'adolescent qui monta à son tour à l'étage. Mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre et rejoindre Yuki, il continua son chemin et sortit sur la petite galerie où le linge était mis à sécher, pour enfin monter sur le toit grâce à l'échelle qui était là en permanence. C'est là qu'il dormirait cette nuit, après avoir contemplé la nuit un bon moment, avait-il décidé.

La porte d'entrée se referma. Kyo compta jusqu'à 100, en prenant tout son temps. Puis il se leva, sans prêter attention à ses muscles endoloris par la pénible nuit passée sur le toit de la maison de son cousin, s'étira comme il le faisait lorsqu'il s'entraînait aux arts martiaux, et descendit agilement l'échelle menant au toit. Puis il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, la retrouvant dans un ordre impeccable, à son grand étonnement. Il était plus ou moins propre pour un adolescent de son âge, mais jamais sa chambre n'avait autant paru aussi bien rangée. S'en était presque effrayant. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas Shigure qui avait fait cela... jamais l'auteur n'aurait perdu son précieux temps - qu'il consacrait principalement à ne rien faire et à minoucher son nouvel amant, ainsi qu'à faire souffrir cruellement la pauvre femme qui devait récupérer ses manuscrits et le talonner pour qu'il les finissent - pour rendre service au lycéen. Ayame? Non, cela ne paraissait pas logique non plus. Alors, Yuki..?

Stupéfait Kyo chercha un moment à comprendre pourquoi le rat aurait rangé la chambre qu'ils partageaient tout en se changeant. Soit, il était normal qu'il fasse sa part, mais de là à donner l'impression que la chambre venait d'être construite et aménagée..! Et puis cette tâche avait dû prendre du temps. Quand avait-il fait tout cela? Il réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis abandonna en soupirant. Il le saurait bien tôt ou tard..

Il mit son uniforme et descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussé et, entrant dans la cuisine vide, commença à piller le réfrigérateur. Levant la tête pour boire à même le goulot du carton de lait qu'il venait de dénicher, jamais il ne se serrait à attendu à voir du coin de l'oeil Yuki, qui le fixait avec les bras croisés, ne cachant pas son air dégoûter devant la façon de se désaltérer du jeune homme, le regardant froidement.

"... Tu ne sais pas boire..." Commenta-t-il acidement, sans délaisser son interlocuteur des yeux - yeux qui paraissaient ensommeillés, d'ailleurs.

Le chat délaissa la boisson blanche Ehrm.. et rendit son regard à l'étudiant tout en marmonnant ;

"Tss... je bois comme je veux..." Fit-il avant de constater que les yeux de l'autre étaient à présent rivés sur sa moustache de lait.

Rougissant légèrement de honte, le lycéen s'empressa de lécher le lait sur les lèvres. Le rat détourna en même temps le regard étonnamment rapidement - Kyo avait-il aperçu un léger rougissement de sa part? - et il partit sans dire un mot chercher ses affaires. Il y avait école après tout, aujourd'hui.

Kyo en profita pour se dépêcher de déjeuner. Quand il pensait qu'il avait attendu expressément que la porte d'entrée se referme - il avait alors crû que c'était Yuki qui était parti pour le lycée - alors qu'il était déjà éveillé depuis longtemps, tout cela dans le but de ne pas croiser son ennemi de toujours! La soirée d'hier semblait encore fraîchement imprimée dans son esprit, et il avait eu peur de la réaction de l'adolescent après cette scène ou celui-ci avait laissé entrevoir une partie de sa personnalité que le roux ne lui connaissait pas - et il se doutait fort bien que très peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vue au-delà de son apparente impassibilité presque dénuée de sentiments. Enfin... son plan avait raté, manifestement. Et, au bout du compte, l'attitude de Yuki avait été rassurante, du fait qu'elle ne différait pas tellement d'à l'accoutumée - et ce "d'habitude" concernait l'attitude méprisante et condescendante qu'il lui avait toujours témoignée, bien sur. Soupirant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois de soulagement, le lycéen ramassa ses affaires et partit bientôt pour l'école.

Yuki et Kyo avaient réussi de peine et de misère à se sortir du rassemblement d'élèves causé par l'émoi de leur arrivée ensemble. Il fallait dire que c'était plus ou moins un hasard - et que de toute façon ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis l'altercation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la cuisine - mais bien entendu, les voir côte à côte de - alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas nombres d'insultes ou des coups bien portés - était rare et donc ne passait pas inaperçue. Cela aurait pu se limiter aux quelques témoins oculaires, mais le Fan Club du "Prince" s'en était mêlé et n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses considérablement. Littéralement assaillit par les élèves et bombardés de questions, Kyo était rapidement sorti de ses gonds et, irrité à l'extrême par la situation, il s'était enfui en courant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il réussit à atteindre sa classe, ou il se considérait en sécurité... pour le moment. Son éternel rival, quant à lui, s'était frayé un chemin avec plus de tact, mais on voyait bien par son attitude que tout ce brouhaha lui tombait sur les nerfs...

Kyo s'installa à son bureau. Il ne cessait pas de ressasser les événements de la veille, ce qui entre autres l'avait empêché de bien dormir - sans compter l'endroit où il avait dormi - et la fatigue avait haussé d'un cran l'espèce de tension dont il faisait preuve en tout temps. Tohru le sentit bien, car elle lui adressa son mince sourire inquiet mais réconfortant. Elle ne savait pas se qui s'était passé, et comme tous les autres, était loin de se douter de la nouvelle "relation" que le lycéen avait avec Yuki, mais dans son extrême gentillesse et sa perspicace intuition, elle préférait laisser un peu de temps au rouquin avant d'aller le voir et de tenter de l'aider de quelque façon qu'il soit. Le chat la remercia mentalement et s'enferma dans un silence crispé en attendant que le cours commence.

Les élèves arrivèrent l'un après l'autre, et le jeune homme s'efforça d'ignorer les regards et les chuchotements dont il était la cible, et qui augmentèrent lorsque Yuki entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci, quant à lui se montra maître de lui et des plus serein, semblant ne pas du tout être au courant que l'attention était dirigé autant sur lui que sur Kyo. Il se doutait pourtant très bien que son Fan Club - dont il n'était nullement fier - avait du répandre maintes rumeurs et émit nombres d'hypothèses plus idiotes les unes que les autres, mais il savait que le meilleur moyen d'empêcher toute la situation de devenir plus compliquée et désagréable était d'ignorer tout l'émoi autour d'eux... et il espérait sincèrement que l'autre adolescent 'n'exploserait' pas. Le doute s'empara de Yuki. C'était exactement le genre de réaction auquel on pouvait s'attendre de cet idiot de chat dans ce genre de situation. Il se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec son "compagnon de chambre" à la récréation, et se contenta alors de saluer docilement l'entrée du professeur comme tous les autres étudiants et de suivre son cours, à son habitude.


	4. Mon sauveur

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**_Voilà où commence mon œuvre._**

**Chapitre 4:**

Le Chat jetait quelques coups d'œil à Yuki; celui-ci alternait entre le cours du professeur et la vue sur l'immense foret au loin, au milieu de laquelle se situait la maison de Shiguré. Tohru, elle, s'inquiétait pour le Chat. Ces derniers temps, il éternuait sans s'arrêter, il regardait beaucoup plus le Rat comme s'il avait un peu honte et un peu peur pour lui et il lui cachait quelques chose ; elle en était certaine.

Arrivés en sport, ils durent courir sous la fine pluie de saison. Kyo, en t-shirt et short, ne sentait pas les ondes de froid, habitué par son footing matinal et quotidien. Toutefois, comme tous les jours de pluie, il avait une mine un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Tohru savait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme quand il pleuvait mais elle ne s'inquiétait plus comme avant, maintenant, elle avait l'habitude. Yuki regardait son adversaire de toujours, devant lui, devant toute la classe; c'était peut-être le seul domaine où le Chat il pouvait le battre:l'endurance et tout ce qui tournait autour. Le Chat arriva le premier, comme d'habitude**. Kyo:hey hey!Je t'es battu k'so nezumi!Hiha!**

Le professeur décida alors de les exercer au relais. **Yuki:Oh non!Pas le relais:( ** Kyo, très content, fut cependant très surpris et un peu sur les nerfs (c'est un doux euphémisme) quand on lui assigna Yuki comme partenaire. Yuki resta impassible. Un accord tacite fut mis en pratique par le Chat et la Souris: Yuki courait le premier demi terrain et Kyo rattraperait le retard du Rat pour finir la course. On donna le signal de départ. Yuki se força un peu plus que d'habitude malgré son asthme. La moitié du premier groupe l'avait dépassé et leurs coéquipiers partaient en direction de la ligne d'arrivée. Il observa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Kyo, le Chat. Celui-ci était assez détendu, un nouveau défi s'ouvrait à lui!

POV KYO

J'observe la Souris, plus elle s'approche, plus je la trouve blême, mais au fond de moi, (quelque part, un lieu très très très enfoui) je suis content que le sensei m'ait mis avec cette k'so nezumi, elle est tellement lente que grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir battre le record du 100mètres du lycée. Elle me donne le bâton, plus pâle que jamais, mais je ne dois pas m'occuper de lui, vu la honte qu'il m'a mis, je ne veux pas encore l'avoir une nouvelle fois… Je m'élance, dépassant au fur et à mesure tous mes concurrents, puis j'entends le sifflet. J'ai dépassé la ligne d'arrivée. Le sensei m'annonce que j'ai battu le record du 100 mètres mais je ne suis déjà plus là ; cette baka nezumi s'écroule lentement devant mes yeux alors que je fonce vers elle…

FIN POV

Une fois arrivé près de lui, Kyo s'agenouilla près de Yuki et mit le dos du jeune homme contre sa poitrine et, tout en lui massant les tempes, il lui intima d'une douce voix:

"Respire, décontracte-toi, respire, voilà, doucement, calme-toi, respire doucement…"

Yuki ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sous les paroles rassurantes du Chat et ses divins massages. **Yuki:"divins", l'auteuse: oui, "divins"…****** Kyo prit, sous les ordres du sensei, la souris, assez légère, dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui donna de la ventoline (ché po komen ça s'écrit!dsl) et le jeune homme reprit des forces. Kyo, qui avait discuté quelques minutes avec Hatsu et Haru à la fin des cours, rentrait un peu après Yuki. Cette nezumi lui avait vraiment fait peur mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde! En le voyant si faible, il avait agi sans réfléchir comme devant le cinéma. Alors il le suivait pour voir s'il ne sombrait pas à nouveau dans la semi conscience ; il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se faire scalper par Ayamé.

Arrivés à la maison, Ayame se précipita vers son petit frère. Celui-ci se laissa étrangler dans les bras de son frère **Yuki:On voit vraiment que je ne vais pas bien parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu mon imbécile de frère; Aya: Yuki, mon p'tit frère adoré-que-j'aime-plus-que-tout-au-monde, t'a vu on est réconcilié dans cette fic!Lauteuse, je t'adore; Lauteuse:attend, c'est pas encore la fin;Aya+Yuki:gloups! **puis partit dans la chambre où Kyo faisait ses devoirs. Le rat, en entrant dans la chambre, sentit une rage monter en lui; la rage d'avoir été si faible devant son adversaire. Il essaya de la dominer et réussit…jusqu'au dîner. Shiguré appela les garçons qui descendirent l'un après l'autre.**K:Hey, l'auteuse dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce clebs qui a préparé à manger!; S: Voyons kyo pour mon entrée théâtrale dans l'histoire tu ne va pas me la gâcher? **

**POV YUKI**

Ce qu'il peut manger bruyamment ce chat! Gggggrrrrrrrr**Y: hey chui pas un chien que je sache! ; NM: Tu te vois couiner parce que t'es en colère?; Y: Grrr…**

Et en plus il ne fait que me fixer depuis qu'on est revenu de l'école comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine!

"Arrête de me fixer, baka neko!"

"Je ne te fixe pas! Arrête de te faire des idées! K'so nezumi!"

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, k'so neko!"

"Je fais ce que je veux!"

"Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières!Ou peut-être elle avait trop honte de toi alors elle t'a laissé ici chez ton cousin pour se débarrasser de toi!"

"Tais-toi!"Me murmure t'il, d'un regard triste.

"Et pourquoi? Faut voir la vérité en face!Ta mère est lâche et d'après ce que je vois, elle était elle aussi mal éduquée…"

FIN POV

Kyo se leva étrangement vite et abattit son poing à une allure phénoménale dans l'épaule de Yuki qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il allait continuer à une allure tout aussi affolante quand Shiguré, le regard triste le retint par l'épaule.

POV KYO

J'ai la rage!Comment peut-il dire des choses autant offensantes sur ma mère!Je vais le tuer! Cette fois-ci, c'est décidé! Quelqu'un me retient par l'épaule. Qui est-ce?

"Shiguré?"

"Kyo arrête, il ne sait pas!"

"T'es de son côté toi aussi!"

"Non, mais…"

"Ne continue pas! T'es avec lui alors que tu devrais me comprendre, il la salit de ces paroles infâmes!Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre…"

Ils ne comprennent jamais rien de toute façon. Je m'en vais, je cours pour ne plus voir les têtes tristes de Shiguré et d'Ayamé et celle déconfite du Rat. Il pleut à torrent dehors mais je m'élance vers mon refuge, vers Elle.

FIN POV KYO; POV YUKI

Je n'y crois pas! Le Chat a réussi à me toucher! J'ai dû trouver un point sensible en la personne qu'il a l'air de chérir le plus:sa mère. En y repensant, son regard n'exprimait pas de la tristesse comme celui de Shiguré mais de la douleur… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait Kyo? Kyo! Je l'ai appelé par son prénom, non mais ce baka me fait une crise ou quoi!Il est deux heures du matin passé! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé! Mais c'est que je m'inquièterai pour ce baka! Quoiqu'il pleut beaucoup ce soir, comme si le temps était à l'humeur du Chat…

FIN POV

Vers quatre heures du matin, Yuki s'endormit. Trois heures plus tard, il se réveilla par le monologue interminable de son frère, ce serpent vicieux. Il alla en traînant les pieds à la salle de bain puis descendit déjeuner, un peu plus réveillé. C'est alors qu'il vit entrer Kyo, tout mouillé, le regard caché par ses cheveux. Ses vêtements collaient contre son corps musclé et Yuki se surprit à le détailler et à le trouver mignon sous le regard amusé de son grand frère. Le Chat se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en sortit pour prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers le lycée sans rien dans le ventre.

Le soir même, Yuki continua sa mauvaise foi. Kyo repartit, plus énervé que jamais contre le Rat, sous la pluie torrentielle. Le lendemain soir, Kyo ne rentra pas après l'école, Yuki passa une nouvelle nuit blanche. Lorsqu'il rentra le lendemain matin, Shiguré le sermonna sous l'air triomphant du Rat. Le Chien avait quasiment oublié que c'était le seul jour de l'année où il ne fallait pour rien au monde sermonner ou blesser d'une quelconque manière le Chat. Après cela, Kyo resta sous la pluie torrentielle pendant deux semaines. Toutefois, après maintes et maintes insistances d'Hatsu et d'Haru, commanditées par Yuki, le Chat rentra chez son cousin. Le Chat en colère, de tous les moyens possibles, évita de voir ou de parler au Rat. Un accord tacite s'était donc posé entre eux.

Un jour à la sortie des cours, Yuki traversa la rue puis…

POV YUKI

Ce visage… Ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui! Il est en prison! Je… C'est impossible!...

FIN POV YUKI ; POV KYO

Mais que fais cette baka nezumi! Elle ne voit pas le camion arriver!

FIN POV

Kyo s'élança vers Yuki. Il le poussa vers le trottoir. Sa cheville heurta le camion de plein fouet.

POV YUKI

Quelqu'un me pousse, je me sens tomber parterre. Quel est le crétin qui a osé faire ça!Je regarde à côté de moi. Kyo commence à tousser à quatre pattes. Un peu de sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Il l'essuie, comme par habitude puis il me demande si ça va. Encore choqué, je vois plusieurs élèves s'approcher de nous dont Hatsu et Haru qui m'expliquent que Kyo vient de me sauver la vie! KIIIAAAH KYO VIENT DE ME SAUVER LA VIE! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve! Je n'aime pas avoir de dettes ad vitam eternam! Je me lève et m'en vais.

POV KYO

Il ne m'a même pas remercier!J'y crois pas! Et puis ma cheville me fait mal! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui!

POV OFF

Kyo se leva, grimaça; ses amis lui demandèrent comment il allait il leur intima que tout allait bien, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Après avoir un peu discuté avec eux, il se dirigea vers sa maison et boita un peu sous la douleur quasi-insupportable de sa cheville, se disant que ce n'était pas un coup parmi tant d'autre qui allait l'empêcher d'avancer.

Le soir, dans la salle de bain, il regarda sa cheville. Elle avait sûrement atteint le double de sa grosseur normale mais il ne voulait en aucun cas aller se plaindre auprès de ce pervers de Shiguré. Il marcha en essayant de la poser le moins possible mais aussi de ne pas faire remarquer aux autres qu'il boitait.

Ce fut le lendemain, en cours de sport où il ne put plus feindre. Le professeur décréta qu'ils feraient du saut de haies. Il donna le départ. Kyo s'élança ; sa cheville le faisant toujours souffrir. Il posa son pied droit pour sauter mais sa cheville ne supporta pas cet intense effort et il s'étala sur la haie. Il se recroquevilla, sur sa cheville ses doigts massaient le mal aussi bien que possible. Le professeur accourut aussi vite que possible. Kyo toussait, ses poumons étaient en feu et s'irritaient de plus en plus et sa cheville le torturait. Le sensei demanda à Yuki de conduire le Chat à l'infirmerie. Le Rat dut à moitié porter le Chat qui n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

"Arrête de te tortiller! On ne va pas avancer comme ça!"

"Tais-toi la nezumi! Tu me donnes mal à la tête!"

"Hey!Tu m'as piqué ma réplique! Et puis, il faut vraiment n'être qu'un baka pour se tordre la cheville en débutant un saut!"Répliqua le Rat malgré tout content d'être exposé à la chaleur rassurante du Chat.

"C'est pas en sport que je me la suis faite!" Avoua lentement le Chat, ne voulant pas relancer sa quinte de toux.

"Et tu te l'es faite où?"Demanda le rat avec curiosité.

"En quoi ça t'intéresse?"Agressa le chat

"C'est juste pour discuter mais si ça te dérange d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale…"

"C'est le camion qui a failli t'écraser qui a tapé contre ma cheville…"confia sous le regard étonné de Yuki.

"Mais alors c'est plus grave, tu as certainement une fracture!"

"J'ai déjà eu pire et sans conséquence!"

"Mais là, c'est différent!"

Le Rat accompagna le Chat jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier partit aux urgences pour se faire poser un plâtre. Yuki accompagna Kyo aux urgences, il put voir ce dernier verser quelques larmes de douleur et il s'aperçut que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Cela le blessait même. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de Kyo et la serra. De son autre main, il essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son beau visage. Kyo esquissa un petit sourire qui fut vite remplacé par une autre grimace de douleur. Le médecin les accompagna jusqu'à une salle. Ils attendirent plus d'une heure Shiguré et Ayamé dans la salle d'attente. Kyo s'endormit sur les jambes de Yuki qui, sans savoir pourquoi commença à caresser les cheveux soyeux de ce dernier.

Quand Shiguré et Ayamé arrivèrent, Yuki cessa vite ses caresses car il les entendait de loin sur leurs grands chevaux les commentaires des deux plus grands pervers que la planète n'ait connu! Shiguré prit Kyo dans ses bras, qui s'y blottit sans se réveiller et Ayamé passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère qui, fatigué, se laissa faire.**Y:Je dois vraiment être fatigué alors…'#' ** Shiguré regarda tendrement , son neveu, repensant à sa sœur. **k:tendrement?tu serais pas perverse parfois?;NM:Mais non, mais non, je voulais dire avec affection; K:Mmmmoooouuuaaiiss;NM:t'a pas l'air convaincu;K:-'**

Kyo se réveilla quand Yuki rentra dans sa chambre le lendemain soir. Il voulut se lever mais tomba, sa jambe blessée en l'air, l'autre à demi pliée sur le sol, ses bras enlaçant la taille de Yuki.

POV YUKI

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Ce qu'il peut être bête ce Chat! Mais ce qu'il peut apporter comme chaleur! Huuuum! Oh non!Ne me dites pas que… qu'il me… fait de l'effet! IMPOSSIBLE! Je le remets debout et lui donne ses béquilles. Puis, les joues brûlantes, je le chasse de sa chambre.

FIN POV

Kyo sortit de sa chambre et descendit avec difficulté les marches menant au salon. Il alla à la cuisine et attrapa lentement tous les ustensiles indispensables à la création d'une soupe. Il faillit à plusieurs reprises tomber sur un poireau qui passait par là pour le narguer. Kyo fulminait, voilà une raison de plus à ajouter à sa liste"_je déteste les poireaux":_ ils se baladaient sans prévenir ou pour faire tomber…Excès de fièvre? Il devait vraiment avoir un peu de fièvre pour voir des poireaux se balader. **Un peu? Hum…j'en doute…**

Une fois la soupe cuite, il en prit un bol puis il retourna dans sa chambre où il s'endormit avant même d'avoir touché son confortable oreiller **l'oreiller:Ouin!Ouin!il ne m'a même pas touché pour s'endormir! Ouin; l'auteuse:-'**

Le lendemain, Hatsu et Haru, accompagnés de Tohru voulurent aider Kyo. Toutefois, celui-ci refuse, par dignité et par fierté. Le sensei prit de compassion accorda au chat ses positions, toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres. Quelques semaines passèrent, sans accroches entre Kyo et Yuki, qui commençaient même à rire ensemble. Toutefois, Yuki préférait quand il se battait avec ce baka neko; en effet, c'était un moyen détourné pour éloigner son fan club qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds. Le professeur de sport quand à lui désespérait de revoir un jour son élève fétiche, son meilleur élève, son "héros"à lui… (Il avait quand même battu le record du lycée!).

Quelques semaines passèrent, Kyo qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les piqûres, essayait de s'enfuir chaque matin mais Hatori, qui avait une grande expérience avec "Gros minet douillet"comme il l'appelait, y allait d'un coup sec sans avertir le chat qui ne sentait pratiquement rien mais râlait pour la forme. Un jour, on enleva le plâtre au Chat qui s'acharna sur sa rééducation. Il lui tardait tellement de pouvoir à nouveau se défouler.

POV KYO

"YATTA!Mon jogging m'attend! "

"Arrête de crier! Baka neko!"

"Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggrrrrrrrr…"

"Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose, k'so neko?"

"Laisse tomber femmelette! Je pars!"

Elle m'énerve cette baka nezum; à chaque fois, je me retiens de justesse de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Et cette toux m'énerve!J'ai la sensation qu'un intrus se diffuse dans mes poumons et dans mes veines. Mais bon, je cours jusqu'à Elle, mon garde-fou, celle qui m'aime où qu'elle soit:ma mère. Personne ne sait qu'elle est ici sauf Shiguré et peut-être Ayamé. Mais Yuki ne doit surtout pas être au courant…

FIN POV

L'hiver arriva à grand pas et le premier signe apparut, à la joie de presque tous les adolescents:la Neige. Presque tous car Yuki détestait particulièrement la neige qui était le "sens premier" de son prénom ; et parce que Kyo ne pouvait pas faire son footing matinal. Toutefois, le Chat aimait quand même la neige car il pouvait en envoyer sur la tête blonde du groupe, le petit ami de Tohru, Momiji, ce gamin survolté, débordant d'énergie. Dans un sens Kyo aimait jouer avec lui, c'était comme s'il jouait avec un petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais. La sonnerie lança son chant assourdissant, prévenant les élèves de la fin de la récré. Les garçons montèrent dans leur classe. Cette heure-ci, les garçons de première année avaient cours avec ceux de seconde année. Hatsu se mit à côté de Kyo et engagea la conversation.

"Hey Kyo! Ça va? T'es tout pâle depuis le début de la semaine…"

"Ouais, ça va! Tinquiètes pas Hatsu, sinon il est malade Haru? Je ne l'ai pas vu d'aujourd'hui!"

"Oui il a la grippe, mais c'est quelqu'un qui la lui a refilée!"

"Aïe!Et ça… c'est grave?"

"Oui, le docteur a dit qu'il devait rester minimum deux semaines au lit!"

"Kyo, Hatsu, allez continuer votre discussion dans le couloir puisque le cours ne vous intéresse pas!"

"Ouais"

"Oui,sensei"Abdiqua Hatsu

Arrivé près de la porte, Kyo sentit monter en lui une insurmontable vague brûlante puis tout devint noir. Tout le monde le vit s'effondrer. La remplaçante du professeur s'évanouit. Yuki devint plus pâle qu'un linge,( plus blanc que blancColuche,lol).

POV KYO

Je ne me sens pas bien, tout mon corps me brûle, quelque chose explose en moi, je ne sens plus mon cœur… Ma vue se trouble, ma respiration se coupe, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, j'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer, je sombre, je ne peux plus me raccrocher à rien ni à personne…

FIN POV KYO; POV YUKI

Je le vois s'effondrer. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je m'élance vers lui. Je prends son pouls. RIEN…

Je sais je sais suspens intolérable mais pour ceux qui veulent la suite review…

Lecteurs: Mais t'es sadique! C'est du chantage!

Eh oui! Il faut bien un compromis n'est-ce pas?Mmwwaahahahahah

Hum…J'attends vos reviews…


	5. Maladie et découverte de sentiments

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Remerciement à mes lecteurs:**

**-alexiel: merci merci beaucoup, chui contente que mes deux fic t'aient plues! Chui vraiment trop tro tro contente ke ça te plaise!**

**-Tatoolight: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment très très très plaisir! Alors pour le "blanc" je ne me rappelle plus si je l'ai mis dans la fic mais c'est un sketch de Coluche, l'un de mes préféré! Autre chose, si je les torture c'est pour avoir une fin encore plus belle et joyeuse! Et tu peux me croire ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir! Encore pendant un ou deux chapitres et après ben ce sera la fin!**

**Merci encore pour ton com...Je vais mettre la suite cet aprèm logiquement.**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 5: Maladie et découverte des sentiments.**

"Hey Kyo! Ça va? T'es tout pâle depuis le début de la semaine…"

"Ouais, ça va! Tinquiètes pas Hatsu, sinon il est malade Haru? Je ne l'ai pas vu d'aujourd'hui!"

"Oui il a la grippe, mais c'est quelqu'un qui la lui a refilée!"

"Aïe!Et ça… c'est grave?"

"Oui, le docteur a dit qu'il devait rester minimum deux semaines au lit!"

"Kyo, Hatsu, allez continuer votre discussion dans le couloir puisque le cours ne vous intéresse pas!"

"Ouais"

"Oui,sensei"Abdiqua Hatsu

Arrivé près de la porte, Kyo sentit monter en lui une insurmontable vague brûlante puis tout devint noir. Tout le monde le vit s'effondrer. . La remplaçante du professeur s'évanouit. Yuki devint plus pâle qu'un linge,( plus blanc que blanc,lol).

POV KYO

Je ne me sens pas bien, tout mon corps me brûle, quelque chose explose en moi, je ne sens plus mon cœur… Ma vue se trouble, ma respiration se coupe, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, j'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer, je sombre, je ne peux plus me raccrocher à rien ni à personne…

FIN POV KYO; POV YUKI

Je le vois s'effondrer. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je m'élance vers lui. Je prends son pouls. RIEN…

FIN POV

Yuki fut le premier auprès de lui après Hatsu. Il chercha désespérément le souffle de vie du Chat. Il humidifia son doigt et le mit quelques centimètres au dessus de la bouche du Chat. Son doigt se sécha lentement. Il lui demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un linge frais et humide qu'il mit sur le front du Chat. Avec l'aide d'Hatsu, ils le portèrent à l'infirmerie, une fois sa respiration stabilisée. Sur le chemin, Kyo se réveilla et délira. Une fois à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière lui fit ingurgiter un doliprane (dsl pour la pub) et il s'endormit. Yuki, tout comme Hatsu, souffla de soulagement, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre son meilleur ennemi et une émotion indéfinissable se formait au creux de son estomac. Il repartit en cours, soulagé.

A la fin des cours, Yuki passa à l'infirmerie et fut suivi d'un Kyo délirant et un peu tibutant. Sur le chemin, à l'abri des regards, Kyo avoua qu'il avait froid. Yuki vint un peu plus contre lui et Kyo se blottit contre lui. Yuki, gêné par ce contact, lui marmonna:

"Oï, t'es pas un enfant, presse un peu le pas et tu te réchaufferas!"

"Mais j'ai froid, tellement froid! Yuki s'il te plait!"Murmrura le Chat, transi de froid.

"Non, on est ennemi je te rappelle…"

Yuki, quelques minutes après, se retourna vers Kyo et le gronda

"Allez!Dépêche toi!Je n'ai pas envi de rester dans le froid plus longtemps!"

"Pourquoi tu m'attends tout à coup?"

"J'avance si tu…"commença Yuki

"Yuki-kun, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je…je ne me sens vraiment pas bien."Coupa le Chat avant de s'évanouir.

Yuki se jeta sur Kyo et essaya de le réanimer. Il le remonta contre lui, admirant son visage paisible. Il enfila son manteau au Chat et essaya de le tirer. Cependant, ce dernier était un peu lourd pour lui. Il courut donc le plus vite possible à la maison de Shiguré. Arrivé à l'entrée de la maison de Shiguré, il alla directement dans le bureau de Shiguré. Il était essoufflé, au bord du manque d'oxygène. Il pressa Shiguré de sa requête:

"Il faut aller chercher Kyo! Il est évanoui à 100 mètres d'ici! Vite!"

"Oui j'y vais…"

Shiguré, assez inquiet, sortit en claquettes et en pantalon épais. Il trouva Kyo près d'un arbre, il le prit dans ses bras et parla doucement:

"Mais qu'as-tu en ce moment mon petit chat? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais pour qui est cette attention?"

Il alla déposer Kyo dans son futon et remarqua que Yuki était dans le sien. Il demanda à Ayamé:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?"

"Il a de l'asthme. Tu devrais changer Kyo, il va avoir encore plus froid sinon…"

Quelques minutes suffirent à Shiguré qui frictionna et habilla son cousin d'un chaud pyjama

"C'est vraiment un beau spécimen ton cousin, moins parfait que toi mais il est vraiment canon!"

"Si jamais il apprend ce que tu viens de dire, on peut partir très loin…" 'rires de Shiguré, repris par Ayamé'

Shiguré prit la température de Kyo (plusieurs thermomètres lui explosèrent dans les doigts tellement il était brûlant) tandis qu'Ayamé appelait Hatori. Ce dernier arriva bien plus tard dans la soirée et ausculta le malade et Yuki. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il discuta dans le salon avec les deux pervers:

"Yuki a attrapé un début de grippe mais en soignant ça très vite, il s'immunisera. Quant à Kyo, c'est beaucoup plus grave, il tangue entre la grippe et la pneumonie. Il faut qu'il reste trois semaines au minimum au lit et qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il rattrape froid."

"D'accord merci Hatori…"

Le médecin s'en alla. Kyo et Yuki se réveillèrent.

"J'ai froid! Yuki, j'ai très froid…"murmura le Chat

"Je t'apporte une autre couverture"

"Merci beaucoup"avoua Kyo avant de se laisser aller à une quinte de toux sanguinolente.

Ayamé apporta son bouillon à Kyo, qui apprit au travers de la petite conversation que Shiguré lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Après avoir été réchauffé par la soupe, Kyo s'endormit. Toutefois, quand Yuki vint à son tour se coucher, il vit le chat trembler. Il lui mit une autre couverture mais le trouva encore tremblant. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, juste pour le réchauffer quelques minutes puis il s'endormit. Kyo resserra son étreinte autour du Rat puis s'endormit sans frissonner. Quand il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il sentit ses doux cheveux au creux de son cou et ses mains lui enserrant le torse; il se rendormit, fiévreux, une douce chaleur envahissant son bas-ventre.

Yuki alla à l'école, content de s'être réveillé dans les bras de son petit chat. Hatsu lui demanda pourquoi Kyo n'était pas là. Il lui avoua que le chat était malade puis ils se rendirent en cours. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre pour dormir, Kyo lui demanda d'une petite voix:

"Yuki, je peux dormir avec toi. J'ai froid, tellement froid!"

"Non! Je…C'était une erreur hier soir…"

"Yuki, j'ai froid, beaucoup trop froid!"

"Oh! Je ne suis pas ta bouillotte! Réchauffe-toi tout seul!"

Kyo sortit avec son futon de la chambre, tremblant de froid et de colère. Il descendit au salon et s'installa devant le feu. Il commença à tousser. Shiguré descendit à la salle à manger voir qui faisait tout ce bruit. Il trouva devant la cheminée un Kyo tout tremblant et tout fiévreux.

"Oï! Kyo, tu t'es fait éjecté de ta chambre?"

"J'ai…j'ai froid, très très très froid! Tonton, je suis super gelé!"

Shiguré, surpris par cette appellation, s'assit à côté de Kyo qui s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard sur lui. Ayamé se leva et vint voir son amant; celui-ci s'excusa auprès de son amour:

"Pas ce soir mon mamour, il a besoin de moi."

"Oui d'accord, bonne nuit mon chéri…"

"Maman!Maman!..." murmura le Chat en se blottissant contre Shiguré, quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues du Chat. Yuki se retira après avoir entendu les paroles d'Ayamé.

"Elle lui manque…"

"Oui, plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais."

Yuki allait s'endormir quand une question trottineuse tourna dans son esprit: où se trouvait la mère de Kyo? Quand il se leva, le lendemain, Kyo dormait sur son futon devant la cheminée. Shiguré était dans son bureau et Ayamé à sa boutique. Le rat déjeuna puis vint s'agenouiller à côté du Chat, tremblant de fièvre. Il lui posa un gant frais sur le front et tendit une main vers sa joue. A ce moment-là, le Chat ouvrit doucement les yeux, il prit la main de Yuki entre les siennes et la conduisit vers sa joue puis vers son cœur puis il s'endormit en murmurant sous prénom. Yuki sourit doucement en rougissant puis il s'en alla à contre cœur. Le lendemain soir, Kyo était à nouveau dans sa chambre, en ayant froid. Il essaya de ne pas repenser au matin même. Yuki se mit dos au Chat et tenta de dormir. Kyo se recroquevilla et essaya de se réchauffer mais le froid en lui était insurmontable. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui exprimaient sa douleur. Yuki se retourna et vit son Chat, les yeux crispés, les larmes roulants le long de ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et murmura, d'une douce voix:

"Chaton?"

"Yuki…"

"Chaton ça va?"

"Yuki, j'ai froid, beaucoup trop froid"…………"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yuki?"

"Je vais te réchauffer…"

"Mais je croyais…"

"Chut, tais-toi…"

Yuki se glissa dans les draps de Kyo et lui frotta tendrement le dos. Kyo se resserra un peu plus vers Yuki et l'enlaça de ses bras, passant l'une de ses jambes entre celles du Rat et posant sa tête au creux de cou du Rat qui s'endormit quelques minutes après le Chat. Quand il se réveilla, le Chat avait les yeux ouverts. Ce dernier se glissa près de son oreille; il sentit son front brûlant lui toucher la joue et une main caresser son torse sous son t-shirt.

"Je… je t'aime Yuki…"

Comment va réagir Yuki? Bien 

Allez quelques petits coms juste pour savoir si ça vous plait ou pas…

Au prochain chapitre…

A+


	6. Amour repoussé

**_Baka._**

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Remerciements à:**

**-Tatoolight: Merci beaucoup (1million et + si tu veux ! lol) pour ta review, ça m'encourage beaucoup! Au passage j'en profite pour te dire que j'adore ta dernière fanfic! Toutefois la toture n'est pas terminée…**

**-Merci beacoup à Shinie (dsl si je change pas les "merci" mais je c pas quoi mettre d'autre donc gomen!) Je suis contente que cette suite te plaise! (normal je suis la meilleure!nan je déc, je suis bien en dessous du niveau excellent de certaines et certains… ma personnalité à viré, gomen! Arrrrggggg le mode "Ritsu" est enclenché!Arrggg…hum…)**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 6: Amour repoussé.**

Quand il se réveilla, le Chat avait les yeux ouverts. Ce dernier se glissa près de son oreille; il sentit son front brûlant lui toucher la joue et une main caresser son torse sous son t-shirt.

"Je… je t'aime Yuki…"

"Arrête baka neko, tu délires!"

"Je ne délire pas et je t'aime. Je sais aussi que tu le ressens la même chose, ton corps te trahit (il faut vous faire un dessin pour situer la"partie-qui-trahit"!Oui vous visez juste bande de pervers!)

"BAKA NEKO ! BAKA NEKO ! TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !"Hurla le Rat bien plus en colère contre lui même que contre le Chat. Puisque tu délires à ce point, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, plus jamais on dormira ensemble, même si tu as froid je m'en tape!"

Une ombre se déplaça rapidement après cette dispute.

Yuki sortit de la chambre et Kyo se recroquevilla sur lui même.

POV KYO

Il m'a rejeté, il me déteste! Pourquoi ais-je pensé qu'il pourrait ressentir la même chose! Je suis vraiment bête! J'ai vraiment déliré, je dois avoir beaucoup de fièvre pour lui avoir avoué mes vrais sentiments et pleurer comme un enfant. Et Yuki, il a dû avoir pitié de moi pour venir me réchauffer cette nuit! Je le déteste! Je l'aime! Il me hait!

FIN POV

Quand Yuki rentra dans la chambre, il trouva son petit chat, endormi, tremblant, fiévreux et pleurant. Il s'avança doucement, s'accroupit près du lit et effleura sa joue pour effacer les larmes. Mais d'autres vinrent les remplacer. Il prit ses affaires et partit à l'école, le cœur gros. Il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait mais il le devait sinon Il le lui enleverait…

Une semaine passa et le Rat fit les mêmes gestes tous les matins auprès de son Chaton endormi. Celui-ci se levait la nuit pour aller trouver quelques bouillottes qui traînaient par là et essayer de se réchauffer. Mais cela n'équivalait pas la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Yuki. Alors il tremblait, pleurait tellement ce froid lui faisait mal. Il croyait que la nezumi dormait mais le cœur de celle ci se brisait un peu plus chaque soir. Un matin, Yuki passa devant le bureau de Shiguré.

Bureau de Shiguré

"Shiguré, je m'inquiète pour Kyo. Je sais que Yuki ne fait aucun effort pour arranger la situation mais cette boule de poil me préoccupe. Et sa maladie ne fait que se stabiliser, il ne guérit pas!"

"Je sais Ayamé. Tu vois la dernière fois qu'il a eu une grippe, il avait cinq ans. C'était quand il avait appris que son père ne voulait ni de sa mère ni de lui. Heureusement, sa mère était là et, avec sa joie de vivre, elle l'a incité à vite guérir. Mais aujourd'hui, la seule personne qu'il puisse aimer, comme moi je t'aime, l'a repoussé et… ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais il n'y a plus personne qui soit digne d'exiger qu'il reste ici, ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus rien ne le retient maintenant, il doit se sentir seul et il est seul."

"Si seulement sa mère était là… Mais dis-moi, qui l'a repoussé?"

"C'est Yuki…"

"Il aurait pu faire ça en douceur! Il aurait pu avoir …"

"Pitié? Heureusement que non!Kyo déteste que les gens aient pitié de lui! Pour sa mère, seuls Haru, Hatsu et Tohru sont au courant et bien sûr notre famille. Bien sûr, en ces trois là, il a totalement confiance et il sait aussi qu'ils n'ont pas pitié de lui. Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas dit à Yuki car il a peur. Peur de sa pitié ou de ses sarcasmes…"

"Tu sais Yuki, il est "méchant" qu'avec ceux qu'il aime"

"C'est à Kyo qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi, parce que lui ne l'a pas compris…"

Yuki avait tout entendu de la conversation. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu pitié de Kyo mais il ne savait pas qu'il parlait sérieusement lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et il devait aussi s'avouer qu'il avait eu peur. Peur de quoi? Il ne le savait pas ou ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ce soir là, vers vingt-deux heures, le Chat se réveilla. Ayant plus froid que jamais, il allait réveiller Yuki qui semblait dormir paisiblement quand il se rappela la dispute d'un matin précédent. Il étouffa un sanglot et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shiguré. Il entendit avant de rentrer les sons spécifiques d'un sport en chambre pratiqué par les deux pervers. (Que ce soit les plus vicieux d'entre nous ou pas, seuls les "incultes" n'ont pas compris le sens de cette phrase!) Il descendit au salon, prit son manteau, ses chaussures et courut vers sa maison, vers Elle. Yuki, qui ne dormait pas, turlupiné par la conversation du serpent et du chien, se leva et vit partir Kyo. Sans hésiter, une seconde, il le suivit, saisissant au passage sa polaire et ses bottes.

Au milieu de la forêt, sous la neige tombante, Kyo tomba à genoux, toussant, sans arrêt, crachotant du sang par intermittence. Soudain, il vit deux pieds devant lui, il releva son visage et vit la main de Yuki lui proposer de l'aide derrière son visage impassible. Il repoussa sa main et releva. Il marcha tout droit. Yuki l'interpella:

"Oh le chat! Rentre, il fait froid tu vas attraper mal!Allez on y va."

"Ne me touche pas! Rentre si tu veux! Mais ne me force pas!"

"Arrête de faire la tête de mule, on y va!"Ordonna Yuki.

"Tu veux te battre?"

Yuki évita trois ou quatre coups de poing puis il plaça son pied dans les côtes du Chat. Celui-ci atterrit derrière quelques arbres. Il se releva crachant son sang, puis il se remit en marche. Yuki le regarda puis, ne retrouvant pas son chemin tellement la nuit était noire et la neige tombante (Toujours là quand on a besoin d'elles! Cool!), il le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un chalet. Kyo alla attraper la clé puis il entra, suivi par le Rat. Il monta à l'étage et attrapa quelques vêtements et deux couvertures. Il descendit, lança les habits à Yuki puis il alluma le brasero. Ils se changèrent puis Yuki posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de puis un bout de temps:

"Chaton, elle est où ta mère?"

"M'appelle pas comme ça!Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je sais seulement qu'elle est heureuse…"

Un grand silence passa puis Kyo reprit:

"Je… je sais que tu me hais et si je mourrais tu serais heureux et de toute façon, je ne veux plus vivre, mourir c'est…"

"Être lâche!"

"NON! C'est goûté au bonheur, à la joie, c'est avoir accompli sa mission sur Terre. Et j'espère avoir accompli la mienne!"

Après avoir fait cette bouleversante déclaration, le Chat s'endormit grelottant et fébrile. Yuki s'approcha de lui, à pas de loup et murmura:

"Non, chaton, il ne faut pas dire ça! Ta mission sur Terre commence à peine et je sais qu'elle est liée à la mienne…"

Il s'endormit, enlaçant tendrement son petit chat malade. Au milieu de la nuit, Yuki se réveilla; Kyo était endormi, blotti contre lui. Le rat l'entendait murmurer:

"Maman, maman, maman, pourquoi es-tu partie? Je veux venir avec toi, personne ne m'aime, je… … …. Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…"

"Chaton! Chaton! Chut calme toi. Je suis là…"

"Yuki? Nezumi-chan, je t'aime" répéta Kyo, à moitié endormi, serrant un peu plus Yuki

"Je sais moi aussi Chaton…" Avoua le Rat à mi voix, pour lui même.

Le Chat se rendormit, enfin apaisé et le Rat aussi. Quand Ayamé les trouva le lendemain matin, Kyo était évanoui et Yuki dormait son Chat dans les bras. Ayamé prit Kyo dans ses bras et Yuki les suivit, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Kyo. Celui-ci se mit à gémir:

"Maman, maman…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?"

"Laisse. Je vais le rassurer. Chaton, chaton, je suis là ça va aller? Chut calme toi…"

"Yuki? hnn…Yuki, je t'aime"Murmura le Chat, saisissant la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il s'endormit plus tranquillement tenait la main de son aimé. Yuki devint plus rouge que rouge à en faire pâlir une tomate rouge de colère. Ayamé allongea le matou sur son futon et après lui avoir mis une éponge fraîche sur le front, il quitta la pièce laissant le chat sous la garde d'un Yuki inquiet et attendri.

Ayamé courut voir son amant et lui chuchota qu'il y avait certainement de la réconciliation dans l'air. Ces deux là se lancèrent dans une aventure un peu épique et peu recommandée par la morale, voire interdite…

Quand il se réveilla, Yuki était à genoux, à côté de lui. Le Chat se releva et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du Rat et, passant ses mains sous le pull de son aimé, il l'enlaça. Yuki l'entoura de ses bras et le fit tomber pour l'allonger:

"Ça va Chaton?"

"Mieux depuis que tu es là. Merci Yuki-chan."

"De quoi?"

"De t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais"

"Y a pas de quoi, neko-chan, allez dors maintenant. Il faudrait que tu guérisses!Toutes les filles et le professeur de sport te réclament!"

"Toutes les filles!Non c'est toi qu'elles veulent, comme moi je te veux. Et le sensei, c'est pour montrer la preuve vivante qui a battu le record du lycée!"Rit doucement Kyo

"On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a la pression! Non je plaisante! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on habitait ensemble. Ça te dérange?"

"Non, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des paparazzis girls (fanclub de Yuki) dans le jardin!"

"Allez bonne nuit, Chaton."

"Bonne nuit mon souriceau."

Le Chat s'endormit doucement. Yuki le câlina un petit moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le réveil sonna. Kyo l'éteignit. Il décida de réveiller Yuki lui-même. Il déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues puis il lécha tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de Rat et il descendit dans le cou du Rat, en entendant ses gémissements. Il commença à lui sucer la peau douce à la base du cou. Yuki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Voyant le Chat en train de l'embrasser, il le retourna; enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Chat et commença à lui marquer la peau. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Bonjour chaton! Vas y doucement sur les marques…"

"Oï nezumi-chan. T'es obligé d'aller à l'école?"

"Oui mais demain c'est le week-end alors…"

"Tu vas rester avec moi?"

"Oui mais si je ne veux pas être en retard, j'ai tout intérêt à me lever maintenant. Il faut que tu dormes pour te rétablir, tu me le promets?"

"Promis"

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Kyo se rétablit. Il dormait toujours avec Yuki. En début de semaine, Kyo retourna à l'école. Yuki lui lança quelques piques pour le fun et les apparences, et il y eut un combat. Cependant, alors qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer à la maison, à la récré, Kyo demanda à Yuki s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul. Ils allèrent en rentrant de l'école dans la forêt. Kyo plaqua Yuki contre un arbre et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le Rat le repoussa. Kyo crut que c'était pour avoir le dessus alors il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du Rat et commença de ses doigts de douces caresses sur les reins du Rat. Le Rat lui donna un coup de poing et continua sa route après lui avoir lancé:

"T'es plus malade baka neko, alors arrêtes de te faire des idées sur notre relation; nous sommes ennemis. Il n'y aura rien, jamais rien entre nous, tu entends, JAMAIS"

"Mais je croyais que…"

"Eh bien tu as mal cru. Je te hais."

Yuki s'en alla sur cette déclaration, laissant un Kyo abasourdi.

POV KYO

Il…Il m'a encore rejeté. Il a dit qu'il me haïssait, il a dit les mêmes mots "nous sommes ennemis"que la fois précédente. Et je lui ai fait confiance comme la fois précédente.

Mais ce qui veut dire qu'il a eu pitié de moi quand j'étais malade! J'ai cru…j'ai mis tellement d'espoir dans cette…aventure que j'ai été aveugle sur … Lui.

FIN POV

Kyo courut vers son refuge, vers celle qui l'aime, vers Elle. Il rentra le lendemain matin, se changea et partit à l'école. A la récrée, il vit Hatsu et Yuki s'embrasser. Son cœur rata un battement. Yuki et Hatsu étaient ensemble! Haru vint le voir et ils parlèrent quelques minutes ensembles. Tohru vint le voir. Elle était inquiète mais il la rassura de la meilleure façon:il se disputa avec Uo et rigola avec Haru et Hana. Elle était rassurée.

Toutefois, quand Hatsu et Yuki arrivèrent, tout le monde se concentra sur le couple; tellement bien que Kyo put s'éclipser sur les toits pour déverser sa rage contre les murs. Il donna des coups de poing d'une force phénoménale dans le mur puis descendit à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner les éclats de verre qu'il y avait sur ses mains. Il alla en suite en cous, s'excusant de son retard auprès du sensei. Il écrivait. Il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses blessures. Il sentait juste celle de son cœur qui saignait, blessé, mort, sans vie, il était juste une âme en peine. Un gros chagrin d'amour rien que pour lui. **K:Wow! Quelle chance!Rien que pour moi (ton super convainquant!(ironie))** Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

Alors vous en dites quoi de ce chapitre. Je sais la fin n'est pas géniale mais bon le suspens y a que ça d'vrai! Hein? Bien? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Allez review pleaseuh.


	7. Révélations blessantes et départ

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire).

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

**Remerciements à TatooLight et alexiel. Donc je vous dis encore merci, j'adore vos reviews!Elles m'encouragent à fond, à chaque fois je suis super exitée quand je lis! Encore merci, merci, merci, merci ( à multiplier autant de fois que vous le voulez, soit à l'infini...)**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews(même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 7:Révélations blessantes et départ**

Il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses blessures. Il sentait juste celle de son cœur qui saignait, blessé, mort, sans vie, il était juste une âme en peine. Un gros chagrin d'amour rien que pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…Le reste de la journée se passa sans accros particuliers.

Le lendemain fut en revanche une autre affaire. On aménageait la nouvelle chambre du Rat. Ayamé avait déclenché le courroux insatiable de Yuki qui n'arrivait pas à fixer une tenture. Kyo la lui fixa puis il lui demanda, sur le ton de la conversation:

"Tu n'as jamais vu ta mère les fixer? Ou elle ne t'as jamais appris?"

"Pourquoi ta mère te l'a appris?"

"Oui…"

"Tu sais j'ai réfléchi…"

"Ah bon! A quoi?"

"A toi. A ta maladie. Je pense que si je t'ai aidé, c'était parce que j'avais pitié!"

"Tu avais quoi?" Demanda le Chat, les yeux écarquillés

"Si ta mère t'a laissé, c'est parce que t'es encombrant, comme un vieux Chat qui ne sert plus à rien! A moins qu'elle ne soit l'une de ces femmes qui vendent leurs nuits aux hommes d'un soir…et toi, trop simple d'esprit pour te vendre comme elle…"

"Pourquoi t'es méchant? Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"T'es encombrant Kyo, j'en ai marre de toi! Si tu étais mort de cette maladie, ça aurait été peut-être beaucoup mieux! Un BAKA NEKO de moins sur Terre! Même ta mère aurait été contente, cette sale traînée! Tu veux que je te dise autre chose, ton père n'a pas voulu de toi parce que tu n'es qu'un déchet!"

"Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me dises ça?"Interrogea le Chat le visage fermé.

"Tu m'empoisonnes la vie, voilà ce que tu fais!"

"J'aurais mieux fait de laisser le camion t'écraser…" Murmura Kyo avant de déchirer les tentures et de casser des objets de Yuki, la rage le dominant. Yuki lui fit une prise qui l'expulsa à l'autre bout du couloir devant sa chambre même. Il en coûtait à Yuki de faire souffrir son Chat mais il était énervé et c'était aussi le seul moyen pour le préserver de Lui…

Kyo rentra en fureur dans sa chambre et prit un sac. Il y mit la plupart de ses affaires et sortit par la fenêtre, direction le dojo, au pas de course. Yuki y entra quelques heures après pour venir chercher ses affaires. Il ne remarqua pas encore l'absence de celles de son ennemi. Shiguré, après deux jours sans nouvelle de Kyo, commença à s'inquiéter. Il partit dans sa chambre voir s'il n'avait pas laissé un quelconque indice. Et pour un indice, il en trouva un de taille. Tous ses placards étaient vides ainsi que ses tiroirs. Il trouva une lettre froissée dans la corbeille. Elle avait été commencée mais jamais terminée.

_Shiguré,_

_Je pars pour de bon (je pense) Je vais chez mon "père". Je viendrai pour te féliciter à ton mariage. Laisse lui seulement le lieu et la date. Je viendrai, promis. Mais ne dis rien à Yuki, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Dis lui seulement que je le hais…_

Shiguré mit la lettre dans sa poche puis il partit chez Kazuma, après avoir averti Yuki qu'il sortait. Il arriva assez rapidement et sans trop d'accidents chez le maître d'arts martiaux. Il venait tous juste d'avoir son permis et sa voiture.

"Bonjour maître, je viens vous inviter…"

"Bonjour Shiguré, je t'en prie entre, que nous parlions de tout ça devant un thé."

"Je viens vous inviter à mon mariage. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Nos chefs de famille se sont entre-tués mais finalement, on a trouvé un compromis. Il aura donc lieu dans quatre mois, le premier samedi, toute la journée. Ce ne sera vraiment intéressant qu'à partir d'onze heures pour la cérémonie. Je vous dis ça parce que connaissant la nature du gros minet…Il ne fait pas trop de bêtises?"

"D'accord merci. Et Kyo va bien, enfin aussi bien que lorsqu'on a un immense chagrin d'amour mais il reprend le dessus en y faisant face bravement… Il prend des cours par "correspondance", il va chez Tohru; elle n'habite pas loin. Et puis, il m'aide à enseigner les arts martiaux maintenant qu'il a acquis le peu de savoir qu'il lui restait à apprendre. On viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est en balade pour l'instant. Tu veux l'attendre?"

"Non, il a besoin de réfléchir et c'est ici le meilleur endroit. Dis lui que je suis passé. Et que je veux vraiment le voir le jour du mariage. Bon je suppose que tu sais que tu gagnes un cuisinier de talent en le prenant chez toi! Il va falloir aller tous les soirs au resto maintenant, pffffffff ( )… Bon Sayonara…"(ça s'écrit comme ça?)

Un mois passa durant lequel Ayamé confectionna son costume pour la cérémonie et celui de Shiguré. Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, le Rat croisa le Chien qui revenait de ses courses (en l'occurrence boîtes de conserve) et lui demanda après l'avoir salué:

"Shiguré, tu as revu Kyo depuis sa fugue?"

"Oui. Je l'ai trouvé et il ne reviendra pas, pour le moment en tout cas…Il a besoin de se défaire de son passé, qu'il soit proche ou lointain. Il se reconstruit à l'abri des blessures et des plaies de ce monde…"

"Quoi!Son petit cœur n'a pas supporté que je me mette avec quelqu'un d'autre? De toute façon, c'est fini! Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, c'est calme et franchement cela me plait assez!"

"Tu commence à devenir comme ton frère! (Tous égoïstes dans cette famille!) Qui te dit que à cause de toi qu'il est blessé? Il a un passé pire que le tien! Tu ne peux pas imaginé ce qu'il doit ressentir chaque jour de sa vie. Moi-même je n'en perçois qu'une infime partie! Yuki, je peux te parler franchement? De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non je le ferai. Tu dis que Kyo a un petit cœur mais je crois qu'il a un cœur d'or sous son aspect rebelle, et que tu te mettes avec quelqu'un a terminé de le briser. Je ne dis pas par là que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ta vie mais il n'a pas compris. Tu aurais dû être clair avec lui dès le départ. Il t'aimait bien plus que toi ou lui-même ne puisse l'imaginer. Encore une dernière chose; tu dis qu'il a un petit cœur, mais toi, en as-tu seulement un? Vu comme tu es sadique, j'en douterai presque…"

Il laissa sur place un Yuki bouleversé et ahuri, et il rentra.

Quelques semaines après, quand Yuki rentra de l'école, il se fit aborder par quelques brigands que seul Kyo arrivait à tenir en respect. Ils l'attaquèrent. Il réussit d'abord à se défendre mais il fut vite fatigué ; il ne se battait pas contre Kyo qui lui laissait en quelques sortes un répit en se relevant lentement de ses chutes. Il fut dépassé par le nombre et abdiqua à genoux, blessé dans son amour propre. Ils le dépouillèrent du moindre objet ayant de la valeur. Il souhaitait que Kyo revienne mais il n'avait plus vu le Chat depuis un mois…

POV YUKI

Pourquoi ce baka neko n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je n'ai pas besoin du Chaton! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette joie qu'il mettait dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de ses amis Hatsu et Haru, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai pas besoin de son amour, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce monde. J'ai des amis mais je suis seul; j'ai un Hatsu qui m'aime sachant que je ne l'aime que comme un ami; mais je suis seul. J'ai mon corps mais je suis vide. J'ai le cœur plein mais il est vide. Sans Kyo, je ne suis rien. Je veux le voir, je veux le toucher, je veux l'embrasser et lui dire…Lui dire quoi? (Rire amer) Facile et difficile, je le sais maintenant. Maintenant que je l'ai perdu à jamais, qu'il veut m'oublier…je l'aime…

FIN POV

Yuki tomba sur le ventre et, se recroquevillant en position fœtale, il pleura. Pleura son manque d'intelligence, pleura pour avoir rejeté son Kyo, il pleura sa bêtise, ses sarcasmes, sa méchanceté, son manque de lucidité face à ses sentiments. A partir de ce jour, il s'enferma sur lui-même et s'éloigna progressivement de son entourage.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo se reconstruisait petit à petit, enfermant son passé au fond de son cœur. Il avait très vite atteint le contrôle de lui même lors des combats, sans pour autant changer sa vivace vitalité habituelle. Il passa les trois autres mois à passer chez Tohru pour prendre et comprendre les leçons et à entraîner les jeunes au self-défense.

Shiguré et Ayamé étaient de plus en plus stressés par les préparatifs de la cérémonie, mais le tout avançait parfaitement. Ayamé avait terminé les costumes, Shiguré avait envoyé toutes les invitations et préparait le menu tandis que Yuki commençait la décoration de l'intérieur. Le jour J arriva à grande allure. Kyo était calme et serein. La cérémonie se déroula en grandes pompes. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres, même Yuki qui, grâce ) cet instant magique avait oublié sa douleur, son cœur brisé. Après la cérémonie mais avant le banquet, Kyo alla parler avec Hatsu, Haru et bien entendu Tohru. Uo et Hana n'étaient pas là car elle étaient parties en week-end avec leur famille, histoire de se retrouver entre eux. Il avait complètement pardonné Hatsu, comprenant que lui aussi s'était fait roulé. Quand Yuki le vit, son cœur rata un battement. Il s'approcha du groupe dans l'intention de parler au Chat, mais celui-ci, dès qu'il le vit, partit. Le Rat arriva dans une allée où il n'y avait que des arbres et personne en vue. Il appela désespérément Kyo. Mais ce ne fut pas ce dernier qui sortit de sa cachette mais une trentaine d'hommes habillés en jaune **comme des canaris! Oui je sais que c'est original mais noir ça fait MIB (j'adore)et c'est trop beaucoup trop classique!. **Yuki se défendit mais le nombre commençait à l'épuiser. Kyo, qui s'était caché sur une branche, sauta avec félinité à côté de Yuki et commença à combattre. Une vingtaine d'hommes était au sol mais soudain, l'un d'eux sortit une arme. Kyo poussa Yuki de justesse et fut touché au flanc droit. Ils mirent la dizaine d'hommes restant hors service puis ils s'effondrèrent, à genoux fatigués.

Soudain, un homme se releva, un couteau à la main. Kyo bondit sur lui. L'homme l'entailla au ventre puis s'effondra assommé par le Chat. Ce dernier tomba parterre, à quatre pattes. Yuki, rendu blême par ses efforts, s'approcha du Chat.

"Chaton? Ça va? Mais tu saignes! Viens, il faut te soigner…"

"Yuki, ma petite nezumi, je t'…" Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du Rat, qui était partagé entre la joie, le bonheur et l'inquiétude, la terreur. Il resta près de Kyo et hurla de toutes ses forces, demandant de l'aide. Haru et Hatsu, suivis de près parTohru et Hatori arrivèrent**toujours là au bon moment! Quel héros!; Kyo: Tu parles! Un héros! C'est moi le héros, j'ai sauvé deux fois mon meilleur ennemi!; Mwa: Prend pas trop la grosse tête, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut t'arriver…héhé!; Kyo: gloups  **Le médecin compressa les plaies et demanda aux adolescents de l'aider à porter le blessé jusqu'à la voiture. **Y: le terme le plus adéquat serait mourant…; mwa: Tu veux mourir:) ; Y: nan, j'ai…j'ai rien dit…gloups…** Yuki monta derrière avec son Chaton. Hatori roula vite jusqu'à l'hôpital.**Je vous jure que j'étais partie pour marquer hôtel…hum… **Arrivés là, des médecins le prirent en charge. Les heures s'écoulèrent très lentement. Yuki, au bout de huit heures, tomba dans les bras d'Hatori, évanoui. Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il demanda à une infirmière de s'occuper du Rat. Quand ce dernier revint, toujours aussi pâle mais un peu plus en forme, le médecin qui opérait Kyo sortit de la salle, le visage impassible, ou plutôt son visage avait une pose"enterrement"…Il discuta quelques minutes avec le médecin.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Haru, Hatsu et Yuki aidait moi à transporter Kyo dans la voiture. Tohru, va chercher d'autres compresses."

Tout le monde obéit sans discuter. La vie de Kyo était en danger…

Tohru amena les compresses. Hatori ordonna à Haru, Hatsu et Tohru d'amener les jeunes mariés dans une salle à l'écart du monde sans pour autant trop les paniquer et de leur dire que Kyo partait à l'hôpital en toute urgence.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

POV YUKI

On entendit du bruit dans les couloirs, des plateaux renversés, des infirmières éjectées contre les murs et aplaties comme des crêpes **houla je pars trop en live… **Shiguré et Ayamé demandaient à grands cris où se trouvait Kyo et décapitaient tout faisant obstacle à leur passage, même la jambe prothétique d'un homme qui venait de se faire opérer pour pouvoir marcher avec! Il arriva près d'Hatori. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais depuis quelques minutes, des tâches limpides se formaient au sol. Il pleurait. Hatori pleurait! J'étais en retrait par rapport aux adultes, je vis soudain Shiguré pleurer. Ayamé le prenait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. NON!NON! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul dans ce monde infâme! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser sans qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui! NON! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT! Il ne peut pas être parti! Il est immortel!Il est mon héros il ne peut pas être parti!Il ne peut pas me laisser! Il ne peut pas!

JE L'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser…

FIN POV

Yuki sentit quelques gouttes sur son fin visage, puis ces quelques gouttes furent remplacées par un océan de pleurs,un océan inextinguible…

Ayamé s'approcha de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras lui avoua:

"Yuki, il est…"

'Impossible, il n'est pas mort…'pensa une dernière fois le Rat avant de sombrer au delà de la Vie, au delà de la Mort…

Yuki ne put entendre la suite. Il s'était évanoui, en pleurs, vaincu par les émotions de la journée…

Kyo: QUOI! Tu m'as fait mourir! Mais je vais te tuer!

Mwa: Mais qui te dit que tu es mort? (rire machiavélique)

Kyo: Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes encore?

Mwa: Moi, rien! (air vexé et peu convainquant)

Kyo: Mouais…

Yuki: Hum?

Mwa: Oui?

Yuki: Euh… Tu vas pas nous tuer quand même?

Mwa: Ben je sais pas…

Y+K: KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aarrrggg une ateuse tueuse de bishonens….Arg!

Mwa: Mais arrêtez tout ce boucan ou je vous jure que vous ne pourez plus jamais dire un seul mot…

Y+K: 'Elle est malade…' 

Mwa: allez, on se reparle après le prochain chapitre…

Reviews please si vous voulez la suite. Dites moi si ça "créé de l'émotion" ou pas… Merci d'avance…


	8. entre la Vie et la Mort

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**_Remerciements_ à Alexiel, TatooLight, Zalda-sama et Surimigirl: merci merci merci à l'infini, je vous adore…**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 8:Entre la Vie et la Mort, la barrière est bien fine.**

Yuki sentit quelques gouttes sur son fin visage, puis ces quelques gouttes furent remplacées par un océan de pleurs, un océan inextinguible…

Ayamé s'approcha de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras lui avoua:

"Yuki, il est…"

'Impossible, il n'est pas mort…'pensa une dernière fois le Rat avant de sombrer au delà de la Vie, au delà de la Mort…

Yuki ne put entendre la suite. Il s'était évanoui, en pleurs, vaincu par les émotions de la journée…

POV ON

Tout était blanc. En tout cas, ce que mes yeux fixaient. C'était le paradis, oui, le paradis blanc. J'entendais un bruit régulier comme si je m'approchais d'Elle. J'avais l'impression de flotter.

"Maman, ça y est, je suis au paradis, viens me chercher, ne me laisse pas seul toi aussi!"

FIN POV (kyo comme vous l'avez deviné)

Une forme floue se présenta sous ses yeux. Plus sa vision s'ajustait, plus le visage était efféminé, entouré de cheveux gris, de deux belles lèvres. Au milieu de toute cette beauté, deux yeux améthyste brillaient. Il pensait à sa mère mais un autre nom sortit de sa bouche…

"Yuki…"

Le visage sourit tendrement. Il sentit une goutte d'eau salée tomber sur sa joue. Yuki pleurait de joie. Il caressa doucement les cheveux orangés du Chat puis il l'embrassa. Kyo se rendormit, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il redevenait terre à terre. Le son régulier était celui du cardiogramme et le blanc était le blanc immaculé du plafond. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, il était dans sa chambre, chez Shiguré. Il sentit de doux cheveux dans son cou. Il regarda cette douceur argentée et la caressa doucement. Yuki était gentiment blotti contre lui.

Soudain, il sentit que le Rat lui suçotait le cou. Il se souvint aussi que Yuki lui avait brisé le cœur. Il le repoussa doucement mais fermement et lâcha:

"Je ne suis pas Hatsu! C'est lui que tu aimes!"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, neko-chan! C'est toi et toi seul que j'aime…"

"Tu veux vraiment me détruire, n'est ce pas? En me faisant souffrir…"

"Non! Je t'aime et quoi que tu dises, je suis heureux que tu sois là; parce que je veux réparer mes erreurs, je veux te prouver que je t'aime! Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie et le plus important, c'est que tu m'as manqué pendant ta semaine de coma…et les mois où tu es parti…"

"Yuki, je…"

"Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance dès maintenant mais d'accepter les efforts que je ferai pour la regagner, pour regagner ton amour…"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de regagner mon amour. Je t'aime et ce, depuis toujours!"

"Je veux te dire une dernière chose…C'est à propos d'Hatsu…"

Le regard de Kyo se voilà de douleur, d'appréhension…

"Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis que tu es parti il y a quatre mois. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais et que sans toi…ma vie…n'a…aucun sens…"

"Moi aussi, ma vie n'a un véritable sens que si tu es là et j'espère que tu l'as compris…"

Yuki lui sourit. Quelques semaines passèrent où Kyo prenait conscience des efforts de son Rat préféré. Le Chat se réveillait tous les matins à côté de son souriceau. Un matin, il vit que Yuki était réveillé; celui-ci hésitait à l'embrasser mais il en avait tellement envi!Quelques jours passèrent. Kyo, voyant son hésitation de plus en plus pressante, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Yuki approfondit ce baiser.

Quand Yuki s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Il ouvrit un œil encore tout embrumé par le sommeil et repéra un cou. Il se souleva un peu sur un coude et vit une tignasse orange en bataille. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage en voyant cette frimousse sereine, un demi-sourire presque invisible sur ces lèvres un petit ronronnement de bonheur se faisant entendre. Oh oui, décidément il aimait, il adorait ce Chat! Il resserra son étreinte autour du Chat et se rendormit. Ayamé et Shiguré avaient participé, enfin plutôt regardé, cette étreinte et un grand sourire pervers vint barrer leurs visages vicieux.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Hatsu, à l'allure toujours aussi provocante, arrivait main dans la main avec Hana. Bizarrement, (parce qu'on ne peut pas les qualifier de "normaux", mais de toute façon qui est 'normal'? Arrêt de la pseudo philo pour aujourd'hui!) _Donc reprenons_: Bizarrement, ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés quelques points communs et se complétaient tout comme Haru et Uo.

Quand ces deux couples s'exposèrent aux regards de la maisonnée, quatre bouches allèrent immédiatement lécher le sol et les langues se déroulèrent, tout pour vous dire que le ménage était fait pour ce mois-ci. Puis les félicitations fusèrent. Bien qu'Uo et Hatsu mettent de l'ambiance avec Kyo, une fois que ce dernier se fut endormi, épuisé par la journée et la pluie, sur les genoux de Yuki, les amis discutèrent calmement. Yuki caressait sans s'en apercevoir les cheveux de son Chat.

Toutefois, les autres l'avaient remarqué et lui demandèrent s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Le regard de Yuki se partagea entre indécision et appréhension. Il leur répondit juste:

" J'aime Kyo mais comment dire…Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble tant que…J'ai besoin de…retrouver quelque chose de très précieux que j'ai perdu…"

Tous savaient qu'il parlait de la confiance de Kyo. Ils n'insistèrent donc pas. Ils ne discutèrent pas non plus du mariage de Shiguré et d'Ayamé, à la place, ils regardèrent une cassette. Yuki finit par s'endormir sur Kyo, et, les autres les trouvant trop kawai, se retirèrent. Quand Yuki se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit que le Chat lui faisait quelques jolis suçons bien voyants dans le cou. Ils partirent à la salle de bain puis, après avoir déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'école.

Quelques mètres avant l'entrée du lycée, Kyo se rembrunît et défit sa main de celle de Yuki. Ce dernier, voyant cela, se ressaisit de la main de Kyo et l'embrassa. Le visage du Chat s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire et Yuki, tout comme Tohru, en fut satisfait. Ils avancèrent, heureux, plus heureux que jamais. Quelques filles assassinèrent Kyo du regard et ce dernier les regarda, un grand sourire sur la bouche. Pour Yuki, ce fut quelques filles et garçons qui le massacrèrent du regard mais ce dernier resserra sa prise sur SON KYO et leur lança un regard 'attention-je-suis-très-vraiment-très-jaloux-pas-touche-à-MON-Kyo-sinon-tu-vas-vite-retourner-dans-les-jupes-de-ta-mère-tellement-tu-seras-mort-de-trouille'.En bref un regard glacial et terrorisant.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Kyo et Yuki sortait ensemble de façon non exclusive (si quelqu'un regardait les _frères Scott_ sur TF1 le Samedi aprèm et ben il/elle saura de quoi je parle) mais ils étaient très heureux, joyeux. La semaine se passa sans accros particuliers.

A la fin de la semaine, les deux tourtereaux rentraient chez eux avec insouciance. Une voiture jaune **(encore car le noir fait vraiment trop cliché, quoique ce serait la couleur adaptée à la situation et au personnage en question; vous avez devinez j'espère! Kyo: Ils ne sont pas si bêtes! C'est d'une évidence à faire peur!)**Roula à vive allure vers eux, s'arrêta juste à leur côté. Un combat s'engagea entre les hommes canari et nos deux adolescents. Kyo et Yuki abattirent une dizaine d'hommes "super entraînés" mais ils s'épuisaient vite.

Soudain, un jeune homme sortit de la voiture. Yuki se figea et se fit assommé ainsi que Kyo, quelques minutes plus tard…

_Alors? Alors? Alors? Vous avez trouvé comment? Fin un peu bizarre, je suis d'accord mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a ! lol_

_Sinon, reviews?_

**Kyo:** Mettez des reviews, elle va peut-être changer la suite! Qui est, entre parenthèses, assez dramatique pour…

**Mwa:**Dis pas pour qui c'est dramatique sinon tu vas…heu…euh…avoir une bonne dose de souffrance…n'oublie pas qui est l'auteuse!

**Yuki:**tu vas nous faire souffrir?

**Kyo **ben qu'est tu crois sûr que**…**

**Mwa: **KKYYYYYOOOOO (ton super en colère)

**Kyo:**Sûr que c'est une surprise…

**Mwa:**bon tu t'es bien rattraper mais ça mérite une punition, nous verrons bien le chapitre suivant. Le pouvoir des mots est terrible!niark niark niark…

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS….REVIEWS….**

**Kyo: **mettait des coms please, son cerveau est en surchauffe, on va vous laisser…

a+


	9. Coupable ou innocent?

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**_Remerciements_ à : merci merci merci à l'infini, je vous adore…**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 9: Coupable ou innocent?**

A la fin de la semaine, les deux tourtereaux rentraient chez eux avec insouciance. Une voiture jaune **(encore car le noir fait vraiment trop cliché, quoique ce serait la couleur adaptée à la situation et au personnage en question; vous avez devinez j'espère! Kyo: Ils ne sont pas si bêtes! C'est d'une évidence à faire peur!)**Roula à vive allure vers eux, s'arrêta juste à leur côté. Un combat s'engagea entre les hommes canari et nos deux adolescents. Kyo et Yuki abattirent une dizaine d'hommes "super entraînés" mais ils s'épuisaient vite. Soudain, un jeune homme sortit de la voiture. Yuki se figea et se fit assommé ainsi que Kyo, quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Yuki était enchaîné au lit et Kyo au mur. Ils regardèrent la pièce en question. Elle était assez petite, il y avait une fenêtre condamnée par du ruban adhésif et un lit en fer. Les murs étaient noirs, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Quelques ombres dansaient au travers du ruban. Kyo regarda Yuki. Celui-ci était figé comme lors de la sortie au cinéma. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Kyo essaya de lui parler, cela marchait lentement. Il voyait le regard du Rat reprendre peu à peu vie. Il sentait aussi ses blessures. Celles-ci s'étaient rouvertes mais il s'en fichait complètement. Le plus important était que Yuki ne s'enfonce pas dans son mutisme.

Tout à coup, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il ne dépassait les garçons que de quelques centimètres et avait de soyeux cheveux de jais. Dans ses yeux régnaient le sadisme, la folie et la cruauté. Yuki se figea, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Le Chat prit un soupçon de peur sachant que le Rat n'avait presque jamais peur. Il ordonna à l'homme de le détacher, tout en essayant de se détacher. Akito, le jeune homme (**je sais que dans le tome 18 on apprend que c'est une femme mais bon c'est une fanfic donc c'est un homme!na!)** rit machiavéliquement puis les laissa sous une douce menace.

"Yuki, reviens moi si tu tiens à ton copain…"

Il embrassa le Rat et allait passer à la vitesse supérieure quand Kyo lui cria:

"Teme!Laisse mon copain tranquille! Teme!"**(C'est bien Teme qui veut dire enfoiré ou c'est Matte? Chais plus!)**

Akito se releva, décrocha un coup de poing au Chat et s'en alla en ricanant méchamment. Pendant quelques jours ils essayèrent de se détacher, Kyo ayant parlé calmement au Rat pour le réconforter. Akito n'était pas revenu depuis sa dernière visite et ils n'avaient donc pas pu manger. Yuki avait perdu espoir tandis que Kyo refaisait les mêmes gestes. Le Chat se débattit tellement violemment que la chaîne qui liait son poignet droit se détacha. Il passa plusieurs heures à se détacher. Quand il tomba à terre, enfin libéré, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient sanglants. Il prit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

POV YUKI

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il tire sur ses chaînes, voire plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il tracte avec tant de force qu'une chaîne libère son poignet droit. Encouragé par cette rupture inattendue de la chaîne rouillée, il se mouvoit dans tous les sens et, au milieu de mes mille et unes larmes, je souris. Il me voit, me décoche un regard inquiet puis il me sourit tendrement. On dirait que cela lui a donné du courage car, après des heures de lutte acharnée, les chaînes cèdent une à une.

Il est à présent face au sol, entrain de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis, relevant son regard, il s'approche de moi et défait les sangles qui lient mes poignets en sang. Je me jette dans ses bras. Il me rassure, évacuant par la même occasion sa peur aux moyens de douces caresses.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Akito se présente devant nous, plus menaçant que jamais. Kyo, dans un élan de courage, se lève et se met en position de combat. Le duel s'engage sous mes yeux. Je ne peux aider mon Chat qui est déjà affaibli par le manque d'énergie, de nourriture. Je suis paralysé par la terreur. Mon effroyable passé se déroule sans fin devant mes yeux alors que Kyo, toujours sur la défensive, essuie les tentatives incessantes d'Akito. Le combat se prolonge; entre quelques attaques de Kyo et les blessures infligées par Akito, le Chat commence à peiner. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de la fenêtre.

Kyo tombe sur le dos. Akito rit machiavéliquement. Son rire, ce rire qui hante sans cesse du plus sombre au plus doux de mes cauchemars. Le démon sait qu'il va signer l'arrêt de mort de mon petit ami. Je veux fermer les yeux, ne pas voir cette abominable scène mais mon cerveau ne veut pas, il me force à enregistrer cette information capitale. Je sens mon estomac se serrer, j'ai envi de vomir mais je ne peux pas, rien ne sort; je suis immobile à regarder, terrorisé, le dernier souffle de mon Chat. Akito saisit Kyo par le tee-shirt.

Ce dernier, dans un élan de désespoir, remonte ses genoux contre son torse et, prenant appui sur ses reins, envoie ses pieds joints dans le ventre du monstre; l'appui sur son fessier à un effet balance. Kyo, encouragé par l'expression ahurie de son adversaire, pousse un peu plus sur ses jambes. Je vois Akito décoller du sol puis faire un saut à travers la fenêtre.

Le bruit d'une vitre qui se casse puis un cri, un cri puissant, immense. Un cri répandu en écho le long de ces immeubles serrés, un cri qui résonne, démultipliant sa chute de trois étages et accentuant le choc d'un corps contre le pavé humide, froid et crasseux. Mes yeux se voilent de larmes de joie. Mon amant est vivant! Les émotions contraires font rages en moi mais le bonheur gagne peu à peu du terrain sur mon cœur enfin soulagé d'un grand poids.

Kyo se relève. Blessé à nouveau au ventre, aux jambes, il avance quand même vers moi. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres car il sait ce qu'il a fait, mais des larmes de joie s'écoulent petit à petit sur son visage.

FIN POV

Yuki commençait à perdre lentement connaissance alors que le Chat arrivait vers lui. Tout à coup, la police défonça la porte. Elle avait été appelée par un passant qui avait vu le corps tomber. Quelques agents plaquèrent Kyo au sol en le menottant pendant qu'un autre prenait Yuki, évanoui, dans ses bras. Les complices d'Akito s'étaient enfuis en entendant la police arriver.

On emmena directement Kyo dans la salle de questionnaire du commissariat le plus proche. On ne le fit pas manger ni boire. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il puisait dans ses plus profondes ressources pour ne pas leur faire ce plaisir. Yuki, pendant ce temps là reprenait ses esprits derrière la vitre translucide. Le commissaire questionna Kyo:

"Kyo, tu es accusé du meurtre de ta mère et de celui d'Akito Malosoma. As-tu tué ces deux personnes?"

"Sa mère est morte?"Pensa Yuki tout chamboulé, par la férocité de ses paroles précédentes à l'envers de celle-ci.

"J'ai…je…c'était un réflexe de défense, c'était lui ou moi…"

"Yuki témoignera dès qu'il sera en état de le faire. Toutefois, ta mère…"

"C'est ma faute si elle est morte, en un sens c'est moi qui l'ait tuée…C'est ma faute…c'est ma faute…"

"Admets-tu l'avoir tuer?"

"C'est ma faute…" Pleura Kyo, en allant dans un coin de la pièce.

Le commissaire lui demanda de confirmer sa question mais le jeune homme répétait la même phrase en se balançant recroquevillé sur lui même. Yuki observait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Il témoigna en faveur de Kyo. Il demanda aussi à le voir, on refusa sa requête.

Toutefois, alors que les adultes parlaient en lui tournant le dos (comme par hasard!) , il se glissa dans la salle et vint s'accroupir en face de son Chat pleurant. Celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer un peu plus. Yuki essaya de le rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Il répétait toujours la même phrase. On emmena le Chat dans une cellule. Ce dernier refusa de manger et agressa tous ceux qui essayaient de le soigner. On avait interdit à Yuki de le voir mais le Rat venait tous les jours le voir en cachette. Un jour, il fut surpris de voir un homme assez grand arriver en disant:

"Je veux avoir une entrevue avec Kyo So, mon fils."

Le commissaire accéda à sa requête. On fit avancer Kyo dans une salle. Celui-ci quand il vit son père, il se figea. Ses souvenirs revenant en vagues incessantes. Le chef de la police observa avec Yuki derrière une vitre translucide le Chat et son père. Ils furent tous les deux impressionné par ce qu'ils entendirent.

"Comment oses-tu dire que c'est toi qui a tué ta mère! Arrête de vouloir te glorifier! Je l'ai tuée mais c'était un accident, tu t'en souviens? Si elle ne t'avait pas protégé, nous serions heureux elle et moii aujourd'hui! Pourquoi vis-tu? Tu n'es qu'un déchet! Tu nous pourris la vie à tous!"

"Je ne m'en souviens que par bribe…c'est ma faute… Je ve la voir…Elle…elle…je veux aller avec elle…"Murmura faiblement le Chat, en pleurant recroquevillé sur lui même.

"M. So, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de votre femme. Kyo, tu es libre…"

Kyo sortit de la salle. On lui enleva les menottes qui avaient rouvert les anciennes marques de sa capture par Akito. Puis il passa devant Yuki sans rien lui dire Il avait le regard vide, mort. Cela fit mal au cœur de Yuki.

POV KYO

Je m'avance vers les étages supérieurs pour être enfin sur la poutre qui sépare le toit du vide plongeant. Personne ne m'aime. Je ne peux plus supporter la vie, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je veux sauter mais une voix m'en empêche. Cette voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Cette petite voix qui perce ma carapace, mon mutisme et qui atteint mon cœur froid telle une petite flamme qui me redonne vie. La voix est ferme et douce.

FIN POV

"Pourquoi. Pourquoi veux tu mourir? Je t'ai déjà avoué que je trouvais cela lâche. Tu veux donner raison à ton père? Es-tu réellement un déchet de la vie? Je ne crois pas. Rien ne changera si tu meurs mais quelque chose changera si tu restes en vie! Comme l'a dit un moine Dieu ne sauve personne…"

"Yuki… Je suis peut-être un lâche finalement…"

"Non!Tu n'es pas lâche! Tu te bas pour tes convictions! Je t'interdis de mourir! Et si tu meurs, je viendrai te hanter au delà de la mort, tu m'entends?"Déclara Yuki en s'approchant doucement du Chat

"Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit de mourir?"Demanda Kyo en regardant le monde s'amasser sous ses yeux.

"Ta mission sur Terre n'est pas terminée, elle vient juste de commencer…Et puis…"

"Et puis?"

"Non, rien…"

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester et je descends…"

"Je…je…"

"Tu vois, il n'y en a aucune…"

"Si! Il y en a une! Je…je t'aime…C'est une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas?"Questionna-t-il en s'accrochant à la taille du Chat, transperçant ses vêtements de larmes.

Alors? Kyo va-t-il sauter? Et entraîner Yuki avec lui? Alors? Alors vous voulez le savoir?

Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…REVIEWS REVIEWS…

Kyo: Et voilà, je le savais qu'elle allait me faire souffrir! Ça va encore recommencer?

Mwa: Ché pas trop…Je verrais bien combien les lecteurs/lectrices seront généreux (euses) avec les reviews…

Yuki: Bon plus qu'une solution les reviews…Si vous voulez pas qu'on souffre plus… (quelle sadique!)

Mwa: Mais non Yuki! Tu verras la fin et tu seras content d'avoir souffert pour arriver à ce résultat là…

Bon maintenant il est temps de se quitter


	10. Le sauveur de mon âme

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que le début de cette fanfic a été écrit par **Miss Ery**, il y a quelques six mois. Donc je reprends sa fanfic que j'adore pour écrire selon moi la suite. Je vous mets quand même le début de l'histoire. (A noter, je m'arrête à un certain point de son histoire.

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN NNNNNNNAAAASSSSSAAAAIIIIIIII**

**Chui vraiment très très très désolée du retard!Mais fallait que je trouve la suite de ce chapitre!En tout cas gomen gomen gomen…(Mode Ritsu: on)lol**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 10: Le sauveur de mon âme.**

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester et je descends…"

"Je…je…"

"Tu vois, il n'y en a aucune…"

"Si! Il y en a une! Je…je t'aime…C'est une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas?"Questionna-t-il en s'accrochant à la taille du Chat, transperçant ses vêtements de larmes.

Kyo descendit lentement du toit et serra Yuki dans ses bras. Il pleurait quand il lui souffla à l'oreille un simple mais incroyablement soulageant "oui". Yuki sentit que le corps dans ses bras se faisait plus lourd chaque minute. Il s'accroupit, le corps de Kyo suivant ses mouvements. Il regarda son Chaton. Il appela vite quelques policiers. Le Chat était évanoui, on l'amena à l'hôpital.

Yuki tenant à l'accompagner. Les médecins le prirent en charge. Quand on le mit dans une chambre, il avait une perfusion, une jambe plâtrée ainsi qu'un bras et un bandage au ventre. Shiguré et Ayamé arrivèrent au moment où le Rat entrait dans la chambre du Chat. Ils étaient partis en voyage de noce et n'avaient pas pu venir avant. Yuki s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Après avoir été réconforter par son frère, Yuki alla s'asseoir près de Kyo. Le médecin leur annonça que le Chat avait quelques côtes fêlées, le bras droit fracturé et que ses blessures rouvertes ne laisseraient aucune trace s'il ne les rouvrait pas. Shiguré et Ayamé étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Chien regardait son cousin d'un air triste. Le Serpent, pour enrayer sa peine, parlait encore plus qu'à l'habitude. (Mode moulin à paroles supersonique en marche!lol)Yuki faisait abstraction de tout, restant juste fixé sur Kyo qui ne se réveillait pas. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du Chat. Il esquissa un sourire en sentant la douceur orangée glisser le long de sa peau.

Kyo ronronna puis il ouvrit un œil. Yuki se mit à cheval sur Kyo sans pour autant se poser sur lui et il l'embrassa. Kyo lui sourit tendrement. Yuki recommença ses baisers le long du cou du Chat. Il laissa quelques suçons bien voyant à la base de son cou. Shiguré avait retrouvé son éternel sourire et Ayamé se mettait à philosopher avec lui même sur l'impatience des jeunes.

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Hatsu, Haru Hana, Uo, sans oublier Tohru, étaient passés le voir pour lui faire passer le temps. Le Chat était assez énervé de ne pas pouvoir bougé et il piquait des crises quasi quotidienne à cause des poireaux qui étaient dans presque tous les menus… (lol). Deux semaines passèrent sous cette ambiance pour le moins joyeuse. Quand il retourna chez Shiguré, les infirmières essayaient de lui trouver un autre symptôme pour le garder près d'elles! Sauf qu'on venait de lui retirer les plâtres et qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure grave.

A peine arrivé chez Shiguré et Ayamé, ce dernier l'avait harcelé tous les jours pour qu'il porte ses 'sublimes' créations. Kyo céda un dimanche matin, une semaine après son arrivée. Il vérifia au préalable que les fines marques qu'il lui restait des blessures dues aux combats étaient bien parties. Ce jour là, Yuki était devant la télévision, toujours aussi peu réveillé. Kyo défila dans plusieurs tenues de cuir luisant, montrant parfaitement ses formes athlétiques. D'autres vêtements dans le style rappeur ou ado super à la mode saillaient à merveille son corps. Le regard gourmand de Yuki ne cessait de le dévorer. Ce dernier monta à l'étage, en essayant d'être aussi normal que possible. Kyo était en train de se mettre une dernière tenue. Il était assez énervé car Ayamé le prenait en photo.

Après sa dernière parution, il fila très vite à l'étage et ferma subitement la porte. Il se plaqua contre et ferma les yeux, évacuant sa rage en soufflant lentement. C'était toutefois sans compter sur Yuki qui s'approchait de lui en se léchant les babines. Il lui glissa à l'oreille d'un ton horriblement sensuel:

"Hum…Sexy…Chaton…"

Kyo déglutit difficilement. Yuki était contre lui et prenait déjà ses lèvres. Il accentua leur approche et se frotta sensuellement contre le Chat. Ce dernier sentait déjà une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre; il entoura Yuki de ses bras et ses mains commencèrent à se glisser sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Yuki savait qu'il avait regagné la confiance de Kyo et ne comptait pas le décevoir.

Soudain, Ayamé ouvrit la porte. Kyo tomba à la renverse, Yuki sur lui. Ayamé resta surpris quelques instants puis le mode"moulin à parole" se mit en marche automatiquement. Les deux amants se carapatèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Yuki, fermant la porte à double tour.

Toutefois, les murs n'étaient pas insonores; Kyo fit abstraction du bruit d'arrière plan pour enlacer un Rat qui, pressé, répondit à ses baisers. Yuki mena le Chat jusqu'au lit et l'y poussa avec douceur et vivacité. Il voulait être enfin à lui. Kyo ajusta ses baisers au cou, laissant de jolies marques rosées. **(je sais: encore! Mais bon, paraît que c'est une zone de chair tendre!;Kyo: pas chez les souris en tout cas! Y pas un pic de viande!; Yuki: Mais qui te dis qu'on parle de nourriture?; K: ;) héhé!)** Yuki, pendant ce temps, ne se montra pas avare de mouvements. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Kyo et commença à le priver de ses vêtements un à un, prenant soin de frôler toutes les parties du corps du Chat sauf l'objet de ses gourmandises.

Ce dernier était à la fois déçu et excité, Yuki procédait à un ascenseur émotionnel parfait, qui rendait Kyo fou de désir. (**Dédicace à tous les fans de Gad Elmalé, dsl chuis pas sure de l'orthographe!)** Kyo déshabillait aussi le Rat, mais avec une lenteur soi-disant calculée (disons plutôt que le désir inconsommé lui faisait perdre toute adresse!) Il passa alors à la vitesse supérieure, arrachant carrément et sans scrupule les vêtements d'un Yuki supra allumé. Yuki commença l'exploration de ce beau spécimen par le cou, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant. Il descendit progressivement vers les tétons d'un Chat qui perdait pied, tous deux ivres de plaisir. **(pas les pieds, hein? Les deux amants! N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas dans la logique!; ps: ça se boit le plaisir?lol)** Il se rapprocha dangereusement du nombril et y laissa un long sillon brûlant. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à l'objet **(je devrais plutôt dire le morceau)** de toutes ses convoitises, Ayamé s'écria d'une voix haut perchée et perçante:

"A TABLE!"

Yuki et Kyo rougirent à la vitesse de la lumière, considérant leurs positions et l'ironie de la situation. Ils descendirent après s'être vêtus de kimonos, en riant de la situation. Toutefois, ils étaient déçus, à chaque fois, ils se faisaient arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre. ('_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_!') En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils virent qu'Ayamé avait commandé des saucisses et des carottes crues **(gros pervers entre en action; Aya: Nani!; mwa: nan nan rien…hihi…)** ils rougirent, bleuirent puis verdirent puis blanchirent pour finir par rosir. Le couple de jeunes mariés étaient morts de rire. Yuki et Kyo eurent bien vite terminé de manger pour aller se cacher dans le jardin secret du Rat.

FLASH BACK ( quand ils sont dans le chalet de Kyo avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse, Chap6.)

"Un dernière chose, sale rat qui me hait, j'ai vu que tu bouquinais des livres de potager et …"

"N'importe quoi! Baka neko!" Balbutia le Rat, rouge de honte.

"Je le sais et c'est tout! Il y a néanmoins quelques graines d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi dans la remise, derrière le chalet. Tu peux les prendre toutes sauf celles des roses rouges! De toutes façons je ne m'en sers pas et ma mère ne va plus jamais s'en servir maintenant…"Avoua le Chat dans un air de mélancolie.

"Merci, je te revaudrai ça, peut-être en te donnant des cours particuliers sur…"

"C'est bon, nezumi! Je sais que je ne suis pas assez fort pour te battre, mais ne t'en vente pas car ça ne va pas durer…"

FIN FLASH BACK

Yuki et Kyo s'allongèrent à l'ombre d'un saule joyeux, 1/sur l'herbe fraîche. Un joli papillon vint se poser sur le nez de Kyo. Yuki se blotti contre lui. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit:

"Kyo, tu penses que nous pourrions aller en montagne rien que toi et moi, tous les deux, pour les vacances d'été?"

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, mon souriceau chéri!"

Le Chat ronronna sous les caresses osées de son copain.

"Au fait, tu les veux ces cours particuliers?"

"Je ne veux pas me battre! J'ai eu ma dose!"

"C'est nouveau!le Chat refuse un combat, mais toutefois, qui te parle de se battre…?"Demanda malicieusement le Rat, ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête…

1/ Nouvelle espèce d'arbre!

Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Mwa: Z'avez vu? Vous ne souffrez pas!

Kyo: Enfin parle pour toi…

Mwa: Bon tu ne vas pas râler…sinon tu vas souffrir au prochain chapitre…quoique on va peut-être changer…

Yuki: Quoi!Mais je t'ai rien fait!Sois gentille au moins…

Mwa: hum…

Je sais il est super court mais mon inspiration s'était arrêtée! J'ai dû me creuser les méninges pour écrire la suite!

**Réponses aux reviewers:**

**Remerciements à:**

- **surimigirl**: dsl du retardj'espère que mon autel est toujours en cours de construction!lol, sinon je te supplie de le contineur(ouin ouin!)Et pour me faire pardonner voici le chap suivant!Je n'ai pas beacoup d'idée pour la suite mais ça va venir…mes excuses sont-elles acceptées?rep avec une review please! Même si je sias que je ne la mérite pas!(se répand en tonnes de larmes et d'excuses façon Ritsu…)

- **TatooLigh**t: Donc joyeux anniversaire encore une fois! Et j'ai déjà dis que la fin serait HEUREUSE!Donc PAS de suicide collectif!Sauf si tu crois que la mort est une délivrance?(dsl je dérape…perso j'ai pas encore d'idée sur la kestion, y réfléchir me met le cafard!)…A ce que je vois t'es une fan d'Akito, quoique…! Dsl de l'avoir fait mourir; dans le one-show qui se prépare il est gentil grâce à qqch et qqn…P.S.: Merci pour l'orthographe!Je savais plus trop…

- **alexiel**: Tinquiète comme tu l'as vu il meurt pas, au contraire, il est très en forme!

- **allezhopunptitverredesake**: ton pseudo est vraiment rigolo!mdr! Je l'adore!Il est trop mignon!Mais je crois que je vais garder zoé, c'est beaucoup plus court!lol. Bon sinon, je vois que toi aussi tu es une fan d'Akito! Dsl comme j'ai dis à TatooLight, il va être gentil dans mon prochain oneshow…Dis dis…tu…tu me pardonnes?...(dis sur un ton larmoyant avec les yeux de cocker…mdr)

- **Zelda-sama**: Merci à toi aussi pour l'orthographe!Si tu monte facilement dans les aigus, je te nomme chanteuse officielle dans un opéra!lol!Bon comme tu l'as vu, Kyo s'en sort bien! Il est très rare que mes histoires se terminent quand un perso principal ET gentil meure parce que j'aime pas ça enfin si mais c'est triste alors…enfin bon je me comprend moi c'est déjà le principal!(Attention, ayamé a pris possession de moi!Aaarrrggg!mdr!)Enfin bon, si la suite t'a plus review! Sauf si tu me fais la tête lol! Au quel cas tu me le dis dans une review!


	11. Manipulation

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

_Grand merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices mais surtout à mes reviewers: Surimigirl, alexiel et Tatoolight._

_Désolée du retard mais j'ai un problème d'ordi, il ne vaut plus me les publier!Ce goujat!Le pb, c'est que je plaisante pas là!_

**_Attention yaoi et lime!_**

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 11: Manipulation.**

Yuki et Kyo s'allongèrent à l'ombre d'un saule joyeux, (1) sur l'herbe fraîche. Un joli papillon vint se poser sur le nez de Kyo. Yuki se blottit contre lui. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit:

"Kyo, tu penses que nous pourrions aller en montagne rien que toi et moi, tous les deux, pour les vacances d'été?"

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, mon souriceau chéri!"

Le Chat ronronna sous les caresses osées de son copain.

"Au fait, tu les veux ces cours particuliers?"

"Je ne veux pas me battre! J'ai eu ma dose!"

"C'est nouveau! Le Chat refuse un combat, mais toutefois, qui te parle de se battre…?"Demanda malicieusement le Rat, ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

"Tu veux parler de quoi toi…Ah ne dis rien…Je vois de quoi tu veux parler…De cours de jardinage…"

"Oui…en un sens…"

On entendit alors deux sourires plus pervers que ceux d'Ayamé et Shiguré s'élever dans les airs… (de quoi vous mettre des frissons dans le dos…lol)

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'embrasser et se faire des douceurs… (imaginez ce que vous voulez…j'ai pas d'idées précises là dessus…)

_Dans la maison de Shiguré._

"Comment ça c'était à moi de faire la vaisselle? C'était à TOI ! MOI, je l'ai faite hier!Et TOI, tu n'as pas passé le balai!Et tu ne ranges même pas ton bureau!"

"Je range mon bureau comme je le veux…Même s'il y a un peu de bordel, je… "

"UN PEU DE BORDEL ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! MÊME UNE PORCHERIE EST PLUS PROPRE QUE TON BUREAU, SI ON PEUT ENCORE APPELER ÇA UN BUREAU !"

"NANI? JE TE RAPPELLE QUE LA CORVÉE DE MÉNAGE N'ÉTAIT PAS POUR MOI CETTE SEMAINE !MA MERE AVAIT RAISON! J'AURAIS DÛ RÉFLÉCHIR AVANT DE T'ACCORDER MA MAIN SI PURE!"

"QUESTION PURETÉ, JE CROIS QU'ON EN EST AU MÊME POINT!TOUTEFOIS CE N'ÉTAIT PAS A MOI A FAIRE LES CORVÉES CETTE SEMAINE !"

"BON BEN JE NE VOIS PLUS QU'UNE SOLUTION !"

"OUI! COMME TU LE DIS, LA SOLUTION DU TABLEAU !" (Tadadammmm)

Leurs regards furieux se tournèrent vers le tableau des corvées qui était juste à côté d'eux! Ils le mitraillèrent de leurs yeux noirs de rage. Le tableau, lui, resta impassible… Soudain, quatre yeux s'agrandirent de rage, leurs bouches bavaient de fureur et leurs dents se montraient plus menaçantes que jamais; leurs doigts se crispèrent sur leurs poings déjà fermés. Puis, chacun se tourna vers son compagnon, leurs faces changeant d'expression. Leurs visages exprimaient le regret et l'amour pour l'autre. Sur leurs bouches se forma un doux sourire, leurs yeux reflétaient l'amour pour l'autre et leurs mains se lièrent puis parcoururent le corps de l'autre à la recherche de la douceur et du pardon.

"Aya-chan, pardonne moi, je me suis un peu emporté, pas qu'un peu même; mais je suis à cran avec mon dernier bouquin ces derniers temps…"

"Ce n'est rien Guré-chan, Moi aussi, je me suis vite énervé, j'ai beaucoup de commandes en ce moment et j'arrive à peine à gérer tout ça! Je suis désolé vraiment! Si tu veux je t'aiderai à ranger ton bureau…"

"D'accord, gomen pour ce que je t'ai dit, je suis très heureux avec toi et je ne voudrai changer ça pour rien au monde! Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux à ton magasin…Mon aya-chan…"

Il s'embrassèrent puis d'un commun accord ils reprirent leur forme enragée et hurlèrent à en faire peur aux ours:

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Oups! Je crois qu'ils ont remarqué que je n'ai pas fait le ménage cette semaine…"

"Hihi…ça va poser un bémol à notre projet ça! Ils ne voudront jamais, maintenant…"Avoua sombrement Yuki

"Mais non ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais jouer un peu la comédie et puis ils nous laisseront…"

"Quel sombre tour vas-tu encore nous jouer?"

"Ahah! C'est une surprise!Tu verras…ma nezumi…"

"Mon Chaton, je t'aime…"

"Moi aussi Ai shiteru…"

"Bon rentrons, il faut bien les affronter à un moment où à un autre…"

"Oui! Que vas me faire faire encore ce pervers de Shiguré…"

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Chien, Ayamé et Shiguré étaient assis côte à côte à la table de la cuisine. Kyo, voyant leurs regards chargés de haine, vint s'asseoir en face d'eux et attendit.

"Kyo, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait le ménage cette semaine?"

"J'avais encore un peu mal à mes blessures et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elles se rouvrent! "

"Et quand tu as défilé pour Ayamé, tu n'avais plus aucune blessure! Alors puisque tu n'as pas fait le ménage cette semaine, tu vas le faire pendant…euh, voyons…trois mois à notre place à tous les deux!"

"Et en portant le costume d'homme de ménage que j'ai récemment créé…"

"Ok…Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander avant…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"Demanda Shiguré, certain qu'il allait refuser la requête du Chat

"Je…C'est pour les vacances d'été…On voudrait aller dans un chalet en montagne pour décompressé avant de rentrer en terminale…Pendant, une ou deux semaines, pas plus…"

"On?..."Interrogea Ayamé

"Yuki et moi…et quelques copains, Hatsu et Haru…"

"Shiguré-chan, qu'en penses-tu?"Demanda Ayamé, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Eh bien, je pense que s'ils y vont avec leurs copains, on peut les laisser y aller et on a besoin de paix ces temps-ci..."Accorda Shiguré, ayant vu la lueur dans les yeux de son époux.

"Alors c'est d'accord. Vous partez la semaine prochaine pendant deux semaines. Toutefois, Ces deux semaines de corvées sont reportées Kyo-chan."

Kyo se leva lentement, les remercia, puis commença à faire la vaisselle et à passer l'aspirateur dans toute la maisonnée. Il fit aussi les vitres et la poussière, les toiles d'araignées et, avant de partir se coucher, il lava le sol de la maison. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il était extrêmement fatigué. Il savait que Yuki était parti se coucher, après avoir manger, dans sa chambre. Aussi trouva-t-il ses couvertures un peu arrondies. Il se déshabilla et, en boxer, se glissa dans les draps. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, deux mains entourèrent sa taille. Il vit deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrir, émergeant d'un profond sommeil. Il embrassa tendrement la Souris, se blottit contre elle et s'endormit.

Le réveil sonna pendant plusieurs minutes. Kyo abattit son poing dessus et ouvrit un œil. Il voyait tout en gris! Il se souleva sur ses avant-bras. Il était littéralement allongé sur le Rat qui dormait paisiblement. Il savoura cette vue quelques minutes puis sentit son membre déjà tendu par le désir. Il décida quand même de réveiller le Rat avec douceur. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche (j'ai trop l'impression d'être encore au primaire quand j'écris ça!lol) puis descendit lentement le long de sa mâchoire, laissant un long sillon brûlant. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son oreille, la léchant, la mordillant. Yuki gémit de plaisir mais il n'ouvra pas d'œil, voulant que le Chat continue. Ce dernier s'attaqua au cou du 'prince', sans faire de suçons visible. Il descendit alors sur son torse, embrassant chaque partie de cette peau laiteuse comme si c'était la première fois.

Plus il descendait, plus le désir devait grand et donc moins répressible. Il titilla les petites boules de chairs roses durcies par le plaisir. Il descendit encore plus bas et atteignit rapidement le nombril. Yuki passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Kyo faisait, inconsciemment, de lents mouvements avec son bassin contre le membre gonflé de plaisir du Rat. Il descendit sur le bas ventre de Yuki et mordilla la peau tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'arrêta à l'élastique du boxer et se baissa un peu pour enlever le morceau de tissu assez gênant. Sans plus de préambule, il regarda l'heure affichée sur le réveil puis prit la verge de Yuki en bouche et appliqua des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Yuki, après quelques cris de pure extase se libéra en Kyo qui avala doucement la semence de son aimé. Le Rat, par un habile jeu de jambe, le mit sur le dos et descendit progressivement sur son corps.

Il était réveillé comme jamais. Il embrassa doucement le Chat et lui lécha le visage. Il dirigea ses baisers vers le cou du Chaton et laissa quelques marques toutes fraîches. Il martyrisa ensuite les tétons du Chat, caressant par la même occasion les abdominaux de ce dernier. Alors qu'il descendait rapidement dans un long sillon brûlant, il présenta deux de ses doigts à Kyo. Il laissa patienter le Chat en léchant lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis il emboucha soudainement le sexe gonflé de son partenaire et glissa lentement l'un de ses doigts dans l'étroit antre chaud de son amant. Kyo était passé de gémissements à des cris de pur bonheur. Cette double sensation lui procurait une félicité gigantesque. Yuki introduisit un second doigt puis commença à les mouvoir en cadence avec ses lents va et vient. Kyo, mécontent que Yuki ne veuille pas accélérer, mit en mouvement son bassin. Yuki accéléra soudainement la cadence faisant poussé un cri de surprise au Chat. Ce dernier se sentait au paradis; il sentait que la jouissance n'était pas loin. Puis tout à coup retour brutal sur Terre. Yuki avait arrêté ses mouvements à quelques secondes du moment d'extase. Ce dernier, avec un regard plus pervers que jamais souffla à l'oreille du Chat:

"N'oublie pas de crier mon prénom…Mon Chaton adoré…" (Il vit trop avec Shiguré et Ayamé lui !)

Il reprit soudain en bouche le sexe du Chat qui ne put que crier de bonheur, accélérant les mouvements précédents. Yuki se cala sur la cadence des mouvements passés puis accéléra peu à peu permettant au Chat de crier, d'hurler son prénom quand il jouit dans la bouche d'un Rat content de ses exploits. Yuki vint se blottir dans ses bras, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand, après avoir repris son souffle, Kyo regarda le réveil, il se leva d'un bond et tira Yuki vers la salle de bain. Ils se mirent dans la douche et, trop excités par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils se masturbèrent l'un l'autre. Yuki lui souffla à l'oreille:

"Alors ces cours particuliers, ça t'intéresse toujours?"

"Bien sûr…"Avoua Kyo en rougissant.

Une fois propre, ils descendirent rapidement à la cuisine, prenant un prompt déjeuner. Ils coururent un peu pour être à l'école mais sans pour autant créer une source de malaise (asthme) chez Yuki. Ils arrivèrent dans la classe quand la sensei entra. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur place respective. Tohru qui regardait avec inquiétude le Chat fut rassurée quand ce dernier lui envoya un sourire discret. Yuki remarqua cet échange et commença à être jaloux quand il se vit gratifier d'un baiser imaginaire longue portée (tout nouveau! vient de sortir!lol) par Kyo. Il lui sourit et rougit. Heureusement que le professeur était tourné vers le tableau! Il ne put se concentrer de la matinée tellement ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du sublime corps de son Chaton.

A la pose, ils s'isolèrent quelques instants tous les deux, histoire de calmer leurs hormones. Tohru et Momiji s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Hatsu sortait maintenant avec Rin, une jeune demoiselle fougueuse comme lui et Haru sortait avec Kagura, jeune femme très attentionnée envers lui et très jalouse aussi. Arisa sortait avec Kuréno, un jeune homme rencontré dans un supermarché où elle travaillait et Hanajima était avec un jeune homme nommé Atoki, assez effrayant sur les bords et parfois méchant avec ses compagnons, il était cependant très gentil avec elle. La semaine se passa plutôt rapidement. Yuki et Kyo avait avançait la sonnerie du réveil d'environ une demi-heure pour pouvoir satisfaire leurs désir. Toutefois, ils refusèrent chacun de faire l'amour tant qu'ils n'étaient pas près. Le dimanche arriva rapidement. Shiguré les amena à la montagne. Kyo lui avait dit qu'il avait donné les directives à ses amis pour venir. Yuki souriait malicieusement à l'idée du Chat!

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ils étaient à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, au milieu de la forêt. Kyo était assis sur une branche coupée et Yuki était debout en face de lui._

"Pourquoi tu leur as dit qu'on amenait des amis!On ne va rien pouvoir faire ensemble maintenant!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas! Je dirai à Shiguré que je leur ai expliqué comment y aller et tout roulera sur des roulettes. On n'invite personne et le tour est joué! On est tous seuls pendant deux semaines!La classe, non?"

"Je dois reconnaître que quand tu le veux tu sais être intelligent, génial même!"

"Nani!Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"Demanda le Chat vexé par les paroles du Rat

"Je veux dire que je te trouves trop mignon quand tu boudes! Mon chaton! Mon intelligent petit chaton d'amour!" (Oulà! Il tourne version 'Ayamé aime son petit frère chéri d'amour' ! lol !)

Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur les jambes du Chaton en question. Il voulut l'embrasser mais ce dernier tourna la tête alors, il se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en glissant une main sinueuse dans le pantalon du Chat. Sa main toucha le membre tendu du Chat. Il fit des allers et retours dessus, d'un doigt. Kyo se tendit. Le Rat lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle:

"Alors tu veux toujours bouder, mon Chaton?"

"Nezumi, s'il te plait… ne t'arrête pas…c'est bon…huuuummmm…" Supplia-t-il d'une voix voilée par le plaisir.

Le jeune homme prit la verge du Chat et y appliqua de lents mouvements, faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait sa reddition. Le souffle du Chat prit de la vitesse et quelques gémissements apparurent dans sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. Il se libéra dans la main de Yuki qui lécha ses doigts. Kyo reversa doucement Yuki, se retrouvant sur lui et l'embrassa, lançant de petits coups de bassin contre le corps frêle. Avant qu'ils puissent faire autre chose, Yuki renversa la position et proposa au Chat de rentrer. Ce dernier remarqua le ton pâle de son compagnon et accepta cette demande. Il était inquiet mais ne laissa rien paraître, sachant que cela énerverait son amant.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Shiguré les laissa après leur avoir montré les lieux et leur avoir expliqué les quelques règles de base si l'un d'eux était malade. Le Chien, une fois arrivé chez lui, se jeta sur un Ayamé frustré depuis des semaines. Ils partirent dans la chambre et récupérèrent leur manque au moyen de plusieurs cris de jouissance, de plaisir et de bonheur…

En montagne.

Les deux amoureux commencèrent par déballer leurs chaudes affaires. Il y avait de la neige en grandes quantités. Au moins un mètre bordait déjà les routes!

…

…

Alors ce chapitre? Il est comment? Bien? pas bien? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose!C'est quand même moi qui l'ait écrit!Je pense que j'en ferai soit un dernier (donc le prochain) ou deux derniers je sais pas trop, je verrai…En fait j'en ferai certainement trois autres...(voilà les mots de l'indécision...lol)

A+ Nekochan Miharu


	12. Escapade montagnarde

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Grand MERCI à tous mes reviewers dont Alexiel et Zoé.**

_**Attention yaoi et lime!**_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 12: Escapade montagnarde.**

Shiguré les laissa après leur avoir montré les lieux et leur avoir expliqué les quelques règles de base si l'un d'eux était malade. Le Chien, une fois arrivé chez lui, se jeta sur un Ayamé frustré depuis des semaines. Ils partirent dans la chambre et récupérèrent leur manque au moyen de plusieurs cris de jouissance, de plaisir et de bonheur…

_En montagne._

Les deux amoureux commencèrent par déballer leurs chaudes affaires. Il y avait de la neige en grandes quantités. Au moins un mètre bordait déjà les routes! Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils se tinrent dans les bras. Tout à coup, Kyo remarqua que Yuki tremblait. Ce dernier demanda au Chat s'il pouvait allumer le feu. Une fois allumé, le feu crépita doucement dans la cheminée, réchauffant l'atmosphère de quelques degrés supplémentaires au bien être. Yuki s'assit contre Kyo et se serra près de lui. Ce dernier se leva, alla attraper une couverture et s'en entoura avec le Rat. Sa main parcourait lentement le dos de Yuki pour le réchauffer. Le Rat somnola quelques instants au creux du cou de son compagnon puis s'endormit. Kyo s'allongea pour permettre à son amant d'être dans une position plus confortable. L'endormi se blottit un peu plus contre l'éveillé qui ne se lassait pas de respire cette odeur si particulière que dégageait son petit ami.

Soudain, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit tout en grand, la neige tombante entra dans la petite demeure dans une bourrasque de vent. Soudain, quelques ombres apparurent à la porte. Yuki, à peine réveillé par le bruit, ouvrit doucement un œil puis un second. Kyo était déjà en position de combat pour contre-attaquer. Les ombres s'avancèrent dans le chalet puis fermèrent la porte. Tout à coup, une voix affirma:

"Ce qu'il peut faire froid! Au fait, salut, on débarque…"

Kyo était debout, les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard ahuri. Devant lui se trouvaient Haru, Hatsu, leurs copines, Hana, Uo, leurs copains, Tohru et Momiji. Yuki qui venait de se lever, alla se blottir dans les bras d'un Kyo plus que surpris. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou et enlaça sa taille de ses bras. Il lui lança d'une petite voix:

"Chaton, j'ai froid…"

"Oui, on va aller près du feu, mon souriceau…"

Il fit signe aux autres de s'installer eux aussi près du feu. Il s'assit à son tour puis installa confortablement Yuki dans ses bras. Ce dernier se rendormit presque instantanément. Kyo demanda à ses amis:

"Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici? Je ne savais pas que vous veniez…"

"Oui, au départ, nous non plus et puis on a rencontré ton cousin et son mari, ils nous ont demandé alors si on allait à la montagne, on leur a répondu que non, ils nous ont donc invité à passer une ou deux semaines en votre compagnie…"Déclara Haru, d'un ton joyeux.

"Ah je vois…Bon ben…On va bien s'amuser alors…"Répondit doucement le Chat.

"Il y a une ville à cinq kilomètres d'ici à ce que j'ai vu…Va falloir faire des provisions monstres pour tenir le plus longtemps possible…"Affirma Hatsu

"Il faut espérer aussi qu'il ne neige pas tous les jours…Parce que la neige, c'est pas mon truc, ça brouille les ondes de mon karma…"Murmura Hana, le regard sombre encré dans celui d'Atoki.

"On fera une bataille de boule de neige hein, Tohru?"Interrogea Momiji, plus qu'enchanté par la perspective d'être le champion.

"De toute façon, c'est moi qui te battrai, petit lapin, je suis la reine gagnante des batailles…"

"Arrête de te vanter Uo, je suis capable de te battre yeux fermés…"Ricana Kyo.

S'en suivit une bataille verbale qui n'eut aucun vainqueur apparent. Seule, Tohru en sortit gagnante car elle débita un tel sermon sur la joie d'être entre amis qu'elle leur cloua, à tous, le bec. Yuki trembla un peu dans son sommeil et Kyo resserra son emprise sur lui. On repartit les chambres. Kyo monta Yuki et le coucha dans le lit. Quand il le laissa, il vit que ce dernier tremblait toujours. Il ajouta une couverture et embrassa la joue du Rat. Il trouva celle-ci un peu chaude mais se dit que c'était certainement la différence de température entre la chaleur de la pièce et la chaleur corporelle. Yuki se réveilla quand Kyo ferma la porte.

POV YUKI

Je me sens un peu faible. J'ai froid. Ce doit être certainement la température de cette pièce qui me fait ça. Je vais me lever. Je descend et vois les autres dans le salon. Je leur dis un bonjour collectif puis, après avoir embrassé mon Chat je vais me faire un peu de thé bien brûlant. Il me rejoint et me demande si je vais bien. Je le lui affirme mais je vois quand même dans son regard une lueur d'inquiétude. J'aime quand il s'inquiète pour moi tant que ça n'interfère pas tout ce que je fais. On va rejoindre les autres après s'être embrassé passionnément. J'adore les baisers de mon Chaton, ils sont sucrés et tendre. On discute tous ensemble de tout et de rien. L'heure du repas vient. Kyo, Haru et Hatsu partent en cuisine et reviennent avec une garbure complète (sans poireaux ! lol !). On se sert puis, après s'être rassasiés, nous partons nous coucher. Mon Chat observe quelques minutes les étoiles puis me rejoint au lit. Je me blottis contre lui et fourre ma tête dans son cou. Je lui fais quelques suçons puis m'endors en sentant ses bras enserrer ma taille. Il me caresse les cheveux, c'est la dernière sensation que je garde avant de sombrer dans mon monde de rêves…

FIN POV YUKI

POV KYO

Je ferme doucement la porte et descends rejoindre les autres. Quelques minutes après, j'entends notre porte qui s'ouvre. Je le regarde descendre les escaliers, cette vision me coupe totalement de la conversation. Il me sourit, dit bonjour à tout le monde d'un coup de main et vient m'embrasser. A croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire. Il me paraît bien pâle. Je le rejoint dans la cuisine et lui demande si tout va bien, il me déclare que oui. Je suis inquiet mais n'insiste pas sachant qu'il n'aime pas ça. Je l'embrasse, j'ai besoin de ses baisers si doux et si purs, c'est ma raison de vivre à présent. On regagne les autres et on discute superficiellement. L'heure du dîné a sonné. Haru et Hatsu m'accompagnent à la cuisine. On décide de faire une soupe pour se réchauffer. On rigole et on fait une bataille de poireaux; chouette pour moi car il n'en reste plus un seul de bon à mettre dans la soupe! Yes!

Une fois que tout est cuit, on apporte les couverts et la marmite. On se sert tous, une bonne assiette. Uo râle, je sais que c'est pour me taquiner, et je m'engage à mon tour dans ce combat verbal. Je sens qu'à côté de moi Yuki tremblote. Je passe ma main autour de sa taille pour lui communiquer ma chaleur. Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rends. Après avoir mangé, Yuki m'aide à faire la vaisselle. Tohru range les récipients et couverts. On monte se coucher. En attendant Yuki, je regarde cette infinité d'étoiles. Je viens de faire comme chaque soir, à savoir, trouver le visage de Yuki à travers les étoiles. Il se couche. Je le rejoins et après qu'il se soit blotti contre moi, je le sens me faire des suçons. Je me retiens de gémir de bonheur. Il est tout simplement divin. Il s'endort doucement. J'aime caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Je m'endors en souriant.

FIN POV

Le lendemain matin, Kyo ouvrit les yeux. Il vit une tête grise. Il sourit. Il resserra son étreinte sur son futur amant et se rendormit paisiblement. Plus tard ans la matinée, il se trouva seul dans le lit. Il trouva étonnant que Yuki se soit levé avant lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis alla ensuite au salon où il trouva Yuki en train de déjeuner. Il s'installa derrière lui et lui baisa le cou. Yuki fit courir sa main droite sur la jambe du Chat et la gauche sur la chute de rein de son compagnon. Quelques caresses qui ne purent être poussées à cause de l'apparition de leurs amis. Kyo et Yuki se désignèrent pour les courses. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent. Ils restèrent quelques instants sur le seuil du chalet, stupéfaits par la beauté de l'instant.

La nature s'éveillait lentement, les oiseaux sortaient et entamaient leurs chants merveilleux. Le soleil se levait lentement et la neige brillait de mille éclats telle une rivière de diamants. Les branches des arbres étaient couvertes de fines couches de neige. Kyo s'avança, main dans la main avec Yuki. Sur le chemin, une couche de neige lui tomba sur la tête; il se mit alors à crier contre une chouette. Yuki lui conseilla de se taire s'il ne voulait pas qu'une avalanche se déclanche. Ils marchèrent donc en direction du village.

Un paysage fabuleux se déroula sous leurs yeux. Il fut bientôt midi. Ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Une heure après, ils entrèrent dans le petit village et se dirigèrent vers la superette. Il faisait bon au soleil. Les garçons, après avoir acheté un maximum de nourriture et s'être restaurés, entamèrent une mini bataille de neige. Kyo gagna la partie mais ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Ils marchèrent au soleil, en se poussant avec affection. Yuki demanda une pose vers quatre heures. Ils mangèrent un peu. Ils admiraient la vue, en restant l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, une tempête de neige surgit de nulle part. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Kyo avançait en premier. Soudain, une intuition le fit se retourner. Il ne voyait plus Yuki. Il cria son prénom. Ce dernier lui répondit. Le blizzard soufflait fort. Kyo retrouva Yuki à genoux dans la neige. Il le fit se relever, lui échangea sa grosse doudoune contre le manteau de Yuki. Ensuite, il passa les sacs de courses à ses bras et marcha à côté de Yuki.

Ce dernier tint seulement quelques mètres. Il tomba parterre et ne put plus se relever. Kyo lui resserra l'écharpe autour de la figure, puis il prit les courses dans ses mains et prit Yuki dans ses bras. Il était très inquiet. Il ne savait à combien de kilomètres ils étaient du chalet. Il suivit le filet orange et marcha, marcha, marcha. Il savait que s'il cédait maintenant ou à n'importe quel instant, ils mourraient de froid. Ce corps qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur le forçait à continuer sans jamais s'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient ouverts par le froid, ses mains gantées étaient gelées, il ne sentait plus ses pieds et son corps commençait à fourmiller. Il repensa à ses joggings matinaux et commença à courir pour faire circuler plus vite son sang. Il stabilisait son poids et son équilibre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Alors qu'il allait arrêter ses efforts, il aperçut le chalet. De toute façon c'était dur de le louper même par un temps où vous ne voyez que des flocons. Le chalet était grand et orange fluo avec des striures grises pailletées. Les éclairs illuminaient par endroit le ciel noir. Le tonnerre grondait et le vent devenait de plus en plus fort. La nature se déchaînait. Kyo posa un pied sur le seuil du chalet. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Il se baissa et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et alla déposer Yuki sur le canapé. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte. Il ensortit rapidement ses vêtements et fit de même à Yuki. Il le fit en un temps record tant il était inquiet. Le Rat était à demi conscient. Kyo le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Une lumière s'alluma à l'étage quand Kyo entra dans la salle de bain. Kyo alluma l'eau chaude et s'assit dans la baignoire, frottant ses mains sur le dos de Yuki qui était assis face à lui.

Le jeune homme en question reprit quelques couleurs. Il vint se blottir un peu plus contre Kyo. Ce dernier arrêta l'eau et s'y plongea dedans, emportant Yuki avec lui. Le bain faisait du bien aux deux amants qui avaient les pieds et les mains gelés et rougis Ils y restèrent pendant une demi-heure puis, après s'être séché, Kyo aida le Rat dans cette tâche. Son amant se vêtit ensuite de son pyjama puis vint se frotter contre Kyo déjà habillé. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent tous leurs amis devant eux. Tous leur demandaient comment ils allaient. Haru et Hatsu leur portèrent un bol de soupe brûlante. Ils le mangèrent en se réchauffant devant la cheminée. Ils parlèrent peu de leur mésaventure mais savaient que leurs compagnons s'étaient faits un sang d'encre. Il était vingt-deux heures passé quand ils étaient rentrés. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pu fermer l'œil.

Après avoir discuté, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, fatigués, exténués. Kyo se frotta contre Yuki qui prit cela pour une réponse à sa demande précédente. Kyo enleva son peignoir et commença à dévêtir Yuki et le mena vers le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, éprouvant le besoin de savourer juste la présence de l'autre contre soi. Kyo commença à caresser doucement le dos de Yuki, allant toujours plus bas à chaque caresse. Il arriva à sa chute de rein et y fit quelques arabesques avant de remonter encore. Yuki, quant à lui, touchait avec amour les pectoraux de son amant qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit lentement le long de ce parfait torse musclé. Il arriva au bas ventre du Chat et commença à suçoter sa peau si douce. Kyo haletait et commençait à gémir. Il emboucha soudain le membre dressé de frustration et y appliqua de lents va et vient qui se rapprochèrent rapidement. Kyo jouit dans la bouche de Yuki et le fit tomber en basculant sur ses épaules.

Le Rat était à présent sur le lit, sous un Chat gourmand. Ce dernier détailla avec sa langue et une patience peu commune le torse d'albâtre de son amant. Il accentua ses caresses au grand dam d'un Yuki gémissant de bonheur. Kyo lécha lentement l'intérieur des cuisses de son partenaire dont la hampe grossissait de plaisir. Il la saisit et y appliqua de lentes caresses qui firent gémir le Rat un peu plus fort. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Yuki avait chaud, il arrivait près de l'orgasme, il le sentait. Dans un cri d'extase étouffé par un coussin, il se libéra dans la bouche de Kyo qui avala lentement toute sa semence. Il se remonta face à Yuki, l'embrassa et recouvrit leurs corps d'un épais édredon, ayant une idée derrière la tête que le Rat apprécierait sûrement.

_Chez Shiguré_

"Mon Aya chéri ! Enfin seuls!Alors, on se paye un bon resto et on va faire un petit voyage d'une semaine, ni vu ni connu, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Pourquoi pas mon Guré-chan…Je te suivrai partout où tu iras…"

"Nous irons donc à Tahiti…ça m'inspirera pour mes romans…"

"Et moi pour mes créations; et plus on n'aura pas de ménage à faire…"

Ils partirent dans un rire machiavélique, plus machiavélique que ça tu meurs!lol

**_Alors, vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire? Moi, perso, oui, niark niark niark…hum…_**

**_Alors vous avez aimé? Bien? Très Bien? Assez Bien? Passable? Hors de la morale? (ça c'est sûr! lol)_**

_**Donc petites reviews?**_

_**KYO: Bien sûr, avec plaisir même! Je suis content, tu ne me fais trop souffrir sur ce coup là!**_

_**YUKI: Oué mais la ramène pas trop, c'est pas toi qui est nase sous la neige…**_

_**KYO: Oï! Chacun son tour! Moi j'ai été martyrisé pendant des chapitres et des chapitres!**_

**_Mwa: Bon vous arrêtez de vous disputer? Sinon je change ce que j'ai en prévision…Bon ben …_**

**_A+ Nekochan Miharu_**


	13. Maladie campagnarde

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Merci à:**

**-Zoé:** Tes coms me font vraiment trop plaisir! Ça m'encourage mais le seul problème c'est que ma muse créatrice part souvent en vacances ces derniers temps donc les chapitres se font plus rares! J'adore tes fics! Il me tarde trop que tu postes les prochains chapitres!

**-Laku-san : **Merci pour tes quatre coms, je te rassure, ça me fait super plaisir quand j'en reçois quatre dans la même journée! Sinon voilà le chapitre 13, le 14 va surement être long à arriver parce que j'ai vraiment la flemme d'écrire! Mais bon peut être qu'il va arriver rapidement aussi! Je sais pas! Enfin bref, ta fic est géniale et j'espère que tu es en train d'en écrire d'autres!

_**Attention yaoi et lemon peut-être!**_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 13: Maladie campagnarde.**

Après avoir discuté, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, fatigués, exténués. Kyo se frotta contre Yuki qui prit cela pour une réponse à sa demande précédente. Kyo enleva son peignoir et commença à dévêtir Yuki et le mena vers le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, éprouvant le besoin de savourer juste la présence de l'autre contre soi. Kyo commença à caresser doucement le dos de Yuki, allant toujours plus bas à chaque caresse. Il arriva à sa chute de rein et y fit quelques arabesques avant de remonter encore. Yuki, quant à lui, touchait avec amour les pectoraux de son amant qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit lentement le long de ce parfait torse musclé. Il arriva au bas ventre du Chat et commença à suçoter sa peau si douce. Kyo haletait et commençait à gémir. Il emboucha soudain le membre dressé de frustration et y appliqua de lents va et vient qui se rapprochèrent rapidement. Kyo jouit dans la bouche de Yuki et le fit tomber en basculant sur ses épaules.

Le Rat était à présent sur le lit, sous un Chat gourmand. Ce dernier détailla avec une patience peu commune le torse d'albâtre de son amant. Il accentua ses caresses au grand dam d'un Yuki gémissant de bonheur. Kyo lécha lentement l'intérieur des cuisses de son partenaire dont la hampe grossissait de plaisir. Il la saisit et y appliqua de lentes caresses qui firent gémir le Rat un peu plus fort. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Yuki avait chaud, il arrivait près de l'orgasme, il le sentait. Dans un cri d'extase étouffé par un coussin, il se libéra dans la bouche de Kyo qui avala lentement toute sa semence. Il se remonta face à Yuki, l'embrassa et recouvrit leurs corps d'un épais édredon, ayant une idée derrière la tête que le Rat apprécierait sûrement.

_Chez Shiguré_

"Mon Aya chéri ! Enfin seuls!Alors, on se paye un bon resto et on va faire un petit voyage d'une semaine, ni vu ni connu, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Pourquoi pas mon Guré-chan…Je te suivrai partout où tu iras…"

"Nous irons donc à Tahiti…ça m'inspirera pour mes romans…"

"Et moi pour mes créations; et plus on n'aura pas de ménage à faire…"

Ils partirent dans un rire machiavélique, plus machiavélique que ça tu meurs!lol

_Au chalet_

"Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça te tente mon souriceau?" (Vous croyez quoi bande de pervers!)

"Moui…"

Ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement. Le lendemain matin, Kyo ouvrit un œil et regarda son amant dormir; il passa une de ses mains sur son front et constata que le Rat était brûlant de fièvre. Il descendit et téléphona chez son cousin. Il attendit dix bonnes minutes sachant que le Chien était parfois long à réveiller après un effort pour le moins intense. Il n'insista pas plus sachant que ce ne serait pas maintenant que l'un des deux pervers décrocherait. Il essaya donc de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Shiguré. Personne n'était encore levé, il décida donc d'aller chercher le paracétamol avant toute chose, sans faire de bruit qui pourrait potentiellement éveillé quelques "rageurs" de nature (j'entends par là, Arisa, Haru, Atoki ). Il se rendit dans sa chambre et découvrit Yuki allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et regarda le réveil; il n'était que sept heures! Kyo lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il réprima un début de toux et lui répondit que oui. Kyo lui tendit quand même un doliprane qu'il avala sentant un mal de tête venir sur ses grands chevaux. Kyo lui caressa lentement les cheveux; bercé par ce geste, il se rendormit rapidement.

Vers dix heures, les autres se levèrent et descendirent au salon où ils trouvèrent le déjeuner prêt. Kyo, pour passer le temps avait cuisiné le repas du matin et du midi. Momiji, qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait faire une bataille de boules de neige, fut surpris lorsque les autres,ayant marre de se voir entendre encore une fois ces jérémiades, acceptèrent d'un commun accord. Yuki se leva et après s'être fait la toilette les rejoignit pour apprendre qu'ils allaient faire une bataille de boules de neige. Kyo n'était pas pour que Yuki la fasse mais il savait que cela pouvait lui coûter cher de réprimander l'attitude de son petit ami. Il regarda donc dehors, cherchant tout à coup une raison pour rester dedans.

Toutefois, tout était contre lui, le soleil rayonnait, un pré couvert de neige avec quelques mottes leur tendait les bras. Il céda donc, laissant une peur invisible s'emparé de son estomac. Ils sortirent tous dehors en courant comme des fous pour se mettre à l'abri avant de se faire toucher par l'une des équipes adverses. Ils étaient par couple. Kyo qui réfléchissait fut recouvert par une nuée de boule de neige. Il courut en colère vers son abri et lança à tout va des boules de neige par centaines. Même les plus cachés s'en prirent une au minimum. Yuki commençait à avoir froid mais il ne dit rien, trop heureux de pouvoir jouer avec ses camarades. Tohru et Momiji furent sans conteste ceux qui prirent le plus de boules de neige dessus. Toutefois, deux équipes restaient en compétition. Celle de Kyo et d'Arisa.

Soudain, à côté de lui, Yuki se sentit très mal et devint plus pâle qu'un linge immaculé. Kyo s'en aperçut de se cacha de la nouvelle centaines de balles blanches qui fonçaient dans sa direction.

"Yuki? Ça va? Tu es tout pâle! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est juste un coup de froid, ne t'en fais pas pour moi et cloue lui le bec!" Murmura-t-il, conscient que son mal empirait de minutes en minutes.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir Kyo apprécier autant une bataille. Ce dernier lui lança un regard inquiet mais eut vite fait de replonger dans la bataille sachant que le Rat détestait quand on se préoccupait trop de lui. Soudain, tout de passa rapidement. Kyo avait réussi à faire taire Arisa en lui lançant une boule de neige dans la bouche pendant qu'elle riait après avoir déclaré qu'elle était la reine des batailles.

A ce moment là, Yuki était tombé évanoui aux côtés de Kyo. Ce dernier l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur du chalet où il avait eu vite fait de le poser sur le canapé pour aller chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs. Il déshabilla Yuki, sans se préoccuper des arrivées rapides de ses amis. Il le frotta avec les serviettes pour faire circuler son sang et le rhabilla. Il l'entoura ensuite d'une couverture et le rapprocha ensuite du feu. Il l'allongea dans un futon et s'installa à côté de lui pour le réchauffer.

Haru lui apporta de la soupe. Il la mangea lentement gardant sous les yeux le corps tremblant de Yuki. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette contemplation et cela pesait sur l'atmosphère macabre du chalet. La nuit tomba sur le chalet et tous montèrent se coucher à l'exception de Kyo qui s'allongea aux côtés de son Rat préféré pour lui donner de la chaleur. Ce dernier arrêta de trembler quelques minutes après et se réfugia un peu plus dans les bras de son Chaton.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo appela sur le portable de Shiguré qui ne répondait toujours pas (il l'avait éteint! On se demande alors à quoi sers un portable dans ces cas là!) puis il téléphona à Hatori. Ce dernier décrocha. Il lui expliqua comment il fallait faire pour soigner ou du moins éviter d'aggraver la maladie de Yuki. Kyo suivit ses conseils. Ils portèrent leurs fruits le lendemain dans la soirée quand tout le monde s'était couché. (Comme par hasard! Lol) Kyo vit que Yuki ouvrait difficilement un œil. Il se leva, prit les médicaments listés par Hatori et les apporta avec un bol de riz aux échalotes. Il donna avant tout les remèdes à son souriceau puis sa nourriture favorite. Yuki, après avoir fini de manger, se blottit dans les bras de son Chat adoré et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Kyo gémit puis il se mit lui aussi au "travail". Il caressa lentement le dos du Rat puis ses cuisses et remonta à ses cheveux soyeux. Il se sentait bien comme ça, juste comme ça. Yuki aussi aimait être contre son Chat, le sentir si près de lui; il enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue maladive.

Momiji découvrit, en levant le lendemain matin, Kyo assis contre le sofa, Yuki dans ses bras. Il hurla:

"LES AMOUREUX? OUH OUH, IL EST TEMPS DE SE LEVER !"

Tout l'étage descendit voir le lapinou s'enfoncer sous une montagne de coussins envoyés par un Chat en colère:

"Puta(bip)! Tu peux pas te taire de temps en temps! C'est pas croyable comme tu es insupportable dès le matin, mais laisse moi dormir! Sale Lapin! Tu vas voir, quand je t'aurais tu ne crieras pas comme ça! Bordel de mer! Tais toi! URUSAI ! URUSAI ! URUSAI !"

"Ouin, Tohru, Kyo me crie dessus, il est méchant! Il veut pas être gentil avec moi!" Pleura le Lapin en montant les escaliers. Il se prit aussi un poing sur la tête de la part d'Haru, commandité par Kyo.

Saki et Atoki repartirent dans leur chambre ainsi que tous les autres qui avaient décrétés que leur matinée serait passée dans leur chambre. Yuki se réveilla une heure après le "massacre" et partit à la salle de bain pendant que Kyo préparait le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier remarqua que le Rat ne sortait pas de la salle de bain. Il décidé d'y entrer et l'aperçut dans le bain qui lui faisait signe. Il s'avança et fut happé par un Yuki brûlant de désir.

_A Tahiti…_

Shiguré était en train de tapé le début de son roman quand il aperçut par dessus ses lunettes la tenue plus que suggestive que portait Ayamé. Toute idée pour son roman s'évanouit dans la nature quand ce dernier gesticula un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Shiguré était sur lui à lui enlever délicatement ses vêtements pour se diriger vers la chambre. On entendit bientôt dans tout l'hôtel des gémissements et des cris d'extase, de bonheur et de bien-être. A l'accueil, les hôtesses étaient plus rouges que des pivoines et bafouillaient, en s'excusant auprès des clients mécontents, qu'elles ne savaient pas d'où provenaient un tel bruit!Et qu'elles étaient elles aussi outrées d'un tel dévergondage. (J'ai l'impression d'être prof!)

_**Alors vous avez trouvé comment? Bien? Pas bien? Très bien peut-être? Toutes remarques sont les bien venues!**_

_**Kyo: Eh ben! Pour une fois, c'ets pas moi suis le bouc émissaire mais en plus j'arrive à faire taire cette Arisa de malheur! Wow! Je peux dire que sur ce chapitre tu m'as gâté!**_

_**Mwa: Eh ben oué, faut changer les habitudes quand même! Mais bon, le prochain chapitre…hum…**_

_**Kyo: NANI? JE VAIS ENCORE SOUFFRIR ! MARRE ! J'EN AI MARRE !VIVEMENT QUE CE SOIT FINI !**_

_**Yuki: Roh! Tais toi! T'as vu ce que je récolte dans ce chapitre! **_

_**Kyo: Mouais mais c'est moins pire que ce que j'ai djà subi ! Alors ne la ramène pas**_

_**Yuki: Oh! Parle moi un peu mieux que ça quand même!**_

_**Kyo: Ouais, d'accord…(reçoit un baiser en échange de sa capitulation)**_

_**K&Y: Côté romance ya pas à dire, elle est accro même si ça ne se voit pas trop…**_

_**Mwa: qu'est ce que vous dites?**_

_**Kyo: Nan rien…**_

_**Mwa bon il est temps que l'on se quitte pour de prochaine aventure…**_

_**Kyo: Et vas-y qu'elle se la joue présentatrice de dessin animé maintenant!**_

_**Mwa: Oï! Tais-toi! Je sais être sadique quand je veux!**_

_**Kyo: gloups -**_

_**Mwa: A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu.**_


	14. Dispute

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Merci à tous mes fans! Je vous ADORE!**

_**Attention yaoi et lemon peut-être!**_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 14: Dispute...**

Yuki se réveilla une heure après le "massacre" et partit à la salle de bain pendant que Kyo préparait le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier remarqua que le Rat ne sortait pas de la salle de bain. Il décidé d'y entrer et l'aperçut dans le bain qui lui faisait signe. Il s'avança et fut happé par un Yuki brûlant de désir.

_A Tahiti…_

Shiguré était en train de taper le début de son roman quand il aperçut par dessus ses lunettes la tenue plus que suggestive que portait Ayamé. Toute idée pour son roman s'évanouit dans la nature quand ce dernier gesticula un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Shiguré était sur lui à lui enlever délicatement ses vêtements pour se diriger vers la chambre. On entendit bientôt dans tout l'hôtel des gémissements et des cris d'extase, de bonheur et de bien-être. A l'accueil, les hôtesses étaient plus rouges que des pivoines et bafouillaient, en s'excusant auprès des clients mécontents, qu'elles ne savaient pas d'où provenaient un tel bruit!Et qu'elles étaient elles aussi outrées d'un tel dévergondage. (J'ai l'impression d'être prof!)

_Au chalet en montagne!..._

Il s'avança et fut happé par un Yuki brûlant de désir. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et Yuki déshabilla lentement le Chat. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la baignoire pour des baisers enflammés. Il était midi quand ils entendirent du bruit. L'eau était froide et Yuki brûlant. Ils avaient assez joué pour ce matin. Kyo enleva le bouchon du siphon puis rinça leurs deux corps avec un jet d'eau chaude. Ils s'essuyèrent. Yuki encore fatigué s'endormit presque debout. Kyo le prit à cheval autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Kyo allongea son Rat sur le lit et le couvrit de couvertures.

"Reste avec moi s'il te plaît…Je n'aime pas être seul…"

"Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser? Jamais de la vie, mon souriceau!"

Kyo, après avoir mis l'édredon sur le corps frissonnant de son amant, s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Il entendit la respiration de son compagnon se faire plus basse et plus sourde. Lui regardait par la fenêtre les flocons de neige tomber sans aucun répit. Il regarda le visage pâle du Rat et son cœur se serra. Yuki était gravement malade, il en était sûr. Il savait qu'Hatori ne pourrait pas monter tant qu'il y aurait autant de neige. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dans les chambres voisines, on discutait de l'état préoccupant de Yuki. Bien qu'il s'évertue à le cacher, ils voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas en forme. Hatsu décida que le mieux serait de faire des activités intérieures. Ils acceptèrent d'un commun accord. Le lendemain matin, ils jouèrent tous aux petits chevaux puis ils firent un belotte et enfin un tarot. Haru et Kyo préparèrent à manger. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Yuki prit ses médicaments en faisant une grimasse de dégoût. Toutefois, parler c'était bien mais encore fallait-il avoir un sujet de conversation inépuisable pour passer une après-midi. Or, nos jeunes n'étaient pas Ayamé! Et vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils s'ennuyèrent. Le ciel bleu cyan les attendait avec son compagnon de toujours le soleil chaleureux malgré le vent froid et cinglant. Yuki se leva et, prenant son manteau, il les invita tous à une bataille de neige. Momiji sauta de joie. Kyo se leva et, en ayant marre du comportement inconscient de son copain, refusa:

"En tout cas, toi, tu n'iras pas la faire, tu es trop malade pour ça! Tu restes dedans! Et je reste avec toi!"

"Je veux sortir donc je sors, et je veux faire une partie de boule de neige donc j'y vais…"

Tous sortirent en riant toutefois, Kyo bloqua la sortie pour que Yuki ne passe pas.

"Je refuse que tu sortes alors que tu es malade."

"Je ne suis pas malade! Je veux sortir laisse-moi passer…"

"Non…"

Yuki, énervé, lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac et le fit valser au travers de la pièce. Kyo, étonné par ce geste, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Se remettant debout tant bien que mal, il déclara alors que Yuki posait sa main sur la poignée:

"Si tu sors, tout est fini entre nous…"

Yuki hésita puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte et, lançant un regard de défi au Chat, il sortit. Kyo ne réalisa que quand la porte se ferma ce que cela signifiait. Il envoya son poing dans le mur du chalet en hurlant. Il sortit et prit la direction opposée à la bataille de boule de neige, il s'en alla vers le village, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'une longue marche pour calmer ses nerfs et son chagrin qui revenait à la charge.

_Quand on monte trop haut c'est pour redescendre encore plus bas que la fois précédente…Je le sais et j'ai fait comme si je ne le savais pas…L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi et pourtant je l'aime…_se gronda Kyo. Il pensa alors à la chanson du groupe Kyo, _dernière danse_; elle correspondait exactement à sa situation. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Il frappa dans un arbre recouvert de neige et se fit engloutir sous elle. Il s'en dégagea, les vêtements trempés. Il continua à marcher d'un pas rageur vers le village. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y allait, mais son intuition le menait et il la suivait, ayant toute confiance en elle.

Il était sorti, en voulant défier Kyo de lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Il n'aimait pas quand on décidait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas priver ses amis de cette magnifique journée et lui aussi voulait en profiter. Il faisait soleil et il ne risquait rien. Il savait que Kyo était sérieux et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais il voulait s'amuser. Il n'avait pas alors mesuré l'impact de ses propos, croyant qu'il pourrait le regagner d'un baiser. Il était sorti s'amuser avec les autres puis il l'avait entendu crier, il n'avait pas alors d'anxiété, croyant toujours en lui même. Puis il avait vu Kyo sortir. Il croyait qu'il allait le rejoindre pour jouer mais il était parti sans un regard en arrière, en colère. Yuki avait senti à ce moment–là q'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. Pourtant, il continua la bataille jusqu'à ce que ce froid revienne en lui, ce mal se répande dans ses veines. Sa vision s'était alors troublée, son souffle s'était ralenti, son sang s'était glacé et il avait murmuré son prénom "Kyo…"

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'était pas là et ses amis ne s'aperçurent pas directement qu'il ne participait plus à la bataille. Ce fut une demi-heure après qu'Arisa demanda où était le "prince". Ils firent un trêve en entendant aucune réponse de sa part. ils s'avancèrent alors vers sa butte, se préparant à recevoir des boules de neige ils regardèrent en recevant aucune boules de neige. Ils restèrent stupéfiés, Yuki était étendu sur le sol, le visage aussi blanc que la neige, ses cheveux gris faisant ressortir sa pâleur inhabituelle. Rin réagit la première et demanda à son copain de l'aider à le transporter à l'intérieur. Uo et Hana s'y précipitèrent pour trouver une serviette sèche et des vêtements. Atoki et Kuréno les rejoignirent et trouvèrent des vêtements à Kyo. Ils les descendirent. Hatsu et sa copine était en train de faire réchauffer la nourriture. Ils cherchèrent par la même occasion les médicaments que Kyo donnait au jeune homme. Tohru et Momiji avait mis plus de bois au feu pour le raviver. Les garçons séchèrent le "prince" pendant que les filles essayaient d'appeler Kyo. Le portable sonna. Tohru était enchantée qu'il sonne. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il sonnait dans le chalet sur le chevet de la chambre de Yuki. Elles finirent par être désespérées. Elles entrèrent dans le salon. Les garçons avaient allongé Yuki devant l'âtre sur son futon qui était sur un épais tapis de laine pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Ils s'installèrent près de lui et le veillèrent. Puis chacun, les uns après les autres, ils partirent se coucher. Momiji resta avec Tohru puis ils finirent par monter se coucher, vaincus par la fatigue.

Il était arrivé dans la soirée au village. Il marchait tête baissée, ressassant tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était une nouvelle fois brisée. Il se cogna soudain à quelqu'un il releva la tête pour s'excuser. Mais quand il voulut parler, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Il avait enfin trouvé celui qui pourrait _le_ sauver…

_**Alors ce chapitre? Il est bien? Pas bien? Avoir votre avis le principal de mes intérêts! Donc je veux tout savoir de votre naissance jusqu'à maintenant! (Dirigiste à fond!) Non je dconne! Mais votre avis m'intéresse…**_

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu.**_


	15. Réconciliation

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tout les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Merci à tous mes fans! Je vous ADORE!**

**P.S.: Il faudra attendre un peu pour le chapitre 16, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...**

_**Attention yaoi et lemon peut-être!**_

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 15: Réconciliation...**

Il était arrivé dans la soirée au village. Il marchait tête baissée, ressassant tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était une nouvelle fois brisée. Il se cogna soudain à quelqu'un il releva la tête pour s'excuser. Mais quand il voulut parler, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Il avait enfin trouvé celui qui pourrait _le_ sauver.

"Hatori!"

"Kyo! Je suis arrivé, il y a quelques minutes…Je venais vous voir…"

"Alors il faut y aller rapidement, Yuki est malade et il a voulu sortir aujourd'hui…"

"NANI? Et tu ne l'as pas empêcher? Mais vous…"

"J'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais il est sorti et on s'est séparé… Allez il faut y aller vite…"

"Attends tu es tout trempe! Il faut te changer et puis il va bientôt faire nuit…"

"Non! Il faut y aller maintenant! Il est gravement malade Hatori! Je le sais, je le sens! Je vais très bien…Et je connais la route…"

"Je veux qu'au moins tu te changes avant!"

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique et Kyo s'habilla avec des vêtements secs. Ils partirent en direction du chalet juste après. La tempête se déclancha au milieu de la nuit, quand ils furent à mi-chemin. Ils s'attachèrent à une corde et le médecin continua dans sa lancée, en suivant Kyo. Ce dernier peina, avançant d'un demi pas au lieu d'un entier. Ils arrivèrent deux heures avant l'aube au chalet. Hatori se dirigea vers Yuki et Kyo raviva le feu. Il l'examina. Il avait une piètre mine. Hatori se releva et discuta avec Kyo:

"Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Je lui fais une piqûre pour faire baisser sa fièvre mais tant qu'il n'aura repris connaissance, je ne peux rien faire…"

"D'accord…Il y a ma chambre au premier c'est la porte au fond du couloir…Et la salle de bain est à côté de la cuisine…"

"Va te changer toi aussi…"

Kyo monta pendant qu'Hatori allait prendre une douche brûlante. Il toussa un peu puis s'habilla et redescendit dans le salon. Hatori lui souhaita bonne nuit et après avoir mangé, il partit se coucher. Kyo s'accroupit aux côtés du Rat et voulut entrer dans le futon quand il se rappela de la dure réalité. Il s'installa alors sur le sofa et s'endormit après avoir dévisager de longs instants le visage blême de son ex-copain. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis il s'endormit lentement. L'aube arriva, apportant de belles couleurs diverses et variées au ciel qui sortait de son sommeil. La voix lactée ne se fit plus voir, l'atmosphère se colorant aux rayons U.V.

Yuki émergea lentement dans la pièce quasiment noire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le Chat, endormi. Il se souvint un peu de la veille, mais la fièvre reprenant ses droits et le froid dévastateur l'envahissant, il se mit à quatre pattes et se déplaça lourdement vers Kyo. Il grimpa doucement sur le canapé, souleva la couverture et se réfugia dans les bras chauds et doux de son ancien compagnon. Ce dernier, comme par habitude, enserra le corps fin qui s'endormit rapidement, soulagé par autant de chaleur. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kyo et enlaça son torse de ses fins bras. Avant de s'endormir, il murmura:

"Je t'aime Nekochan…"

Kyo soupira et serra un peu plus le corps contre lui. Le jour arriva rapidement. Haru et Hatsu se réveillèrent les premiers. Quand ils virent la tête rousse sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ils sourirent. Toutefois, quand ils ne virent pas Yuki, ils se demandèrent s'il était monté à l'étage. Haru alla à la cuisine et Hatsu s'approcha du Chat dans l'intention de le réveiller avec le plus de bruit possible. Il vit alors la couverture à moitié parterre et une tête grise dans le cou du Chat.

Il sourit quand il vit la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Le tee-shirt de Kyo était levé et les bras du Rat s'y perdaient dedans. Le Chat avait ses jambes comme une pince sur les jambes étendues de Yuki. Ses bras enserraient sa taille étroite du jeune homme endormi dans ses bras. Haru sortit de la cuisine et les regarda, un sourire pervers sur son visage d'habitude si réfléchi et étourdi. Bien sûr les deux frères avaient craqué au départ pour les deux jeunes hommes mais ils avaient ensuite découverts leurs petites amies et se sentaient finalement bien et heureux avec elles.

Ils s'en allèrent dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, une bombe ambulante blonde descendit l'escalier et criant. La bombe en question se trouvait être un jeune homme amoureux de la vie. Il rejoignit Hatsu et Haru en criant que le Chat était sur le canapé. Ce dernier se réveilla difficilement et de mauvaise humeur à cause du bruit propagé par le Lapin. Il sentit quelque chose de lourd et de chaud sur lui. Il cligna des paupières et vit le dos du Rat. Il se souvint de la veille et eut envi de pleurer.

Toutefois, le corps sur lui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il enfouit un peu plus son corps dans les bras chaud et tourna sa tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le cou du Chat qui frissonna. Yuki émergea doucement du sommeil peu réparateur. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et se trouva en face d'un cou. Il reconnut toutefois le corps au dessous du sien grâce aux courbures musclées qu'il arborait. Il embrassa lentement ce cou, et commença à le marquer.

"Yuki…arrête…s'il te plait…ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont…arrête…"

Cependant, Yuki ne cessa en aucune façon ses baisers et les prononça un peu plus, espérant reconquérir le Chat de cette manière. Ce dernier se sentant craquer, se leva d'un coup et reversa Yuki sur le sofa. Il s'allongea sur lui et passa sa main sur son visage. Il le regarda avec douceur puis, furieux contre lui-même, il se leva d'un coup et partit rageusement vers la salle de bain. Yuki comprit pour la seconde fois qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Kyo sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après et monta à l'étage et réveilla Hatori. Ce dernier descendit et examina Yuki.

"Je préfère que tu rentres chez toi Yuki, ton état est grave et tu peux terminer à l'hôpital si tu continues dans cette direction!"

"Mais je ne veux pas…"

"Yuki, tu rentres, que tu le veuilles ou non, je te ramène."Ordonna le Médecin.

"Je rentres aussi, il n'y a personne à la maison et quelqu'un doit être là au cas où il ferait une rechute…" Assura Kyo."Vous nous rendrez la clé quand vous redescendrez?"

"Ouais! Merci quand même, Kyo…"

"Allez je vais faire nos sacs et vous, je vous interdis de ne pas vous amuser. Tout va très bien se passer et je vous téléphonerez pour vous donner des nouvelles…"

Kyo monta, fit rapidement leurs bagages et partit avec Hatori et Yuki dans le froid glacial du matin. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi au village où le Médecin avait garé sa voiture. Ils s'installèrent au chaud dans un restaurant et mangèrent avec appétit. Yuki ne mangea pas beaucoup et Kyo ne préféra pas le regarder pendant le repas, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et ils roulèrent vers la maison de Shiguré. Sur la route, Yuki, à l'arrière du véhicule, s'endormit. Quelques minutes après, des larmes apparurent sur son visage. Kyo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

"Kyo…S'il ne t'a pas écouté, c'est certainement à cause de son passé…Tu dois lui laisser une chance…Il ne t'a pas fait de cadeau au début de votre relation et tu n'en a été que plus profondément bouleversé! Tu te souviens de ce sentiment? As-tu envi de le voir souffrir comme tu as souffert?"

"…"

Un ange passa.

"…"

Deux anges passèrent…

"Hatori, tu peux t'arrêter sur le côté…Je vais…passer derrière…"

Le médecin se plaça sur le côté de la route et avec un petit sourire regarda Kyo passer derrière. Ce dernier s'attacha au milieu puis pencha le corps de son "ami" vers lui. Il enserra sa taille et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

KYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKKYYKYKYKYKYKYKYK

_A Tahiti… _

Shiguré et Ayamé se prélassaient sur la plage nudiste quand ils entendirent parler un couple près d'eux:

"Oui, il paraît qu'il y a une tempête de neige quasiment tous les jours dans les montagnes près de Kyoto…"

"Kyoto!"

Shiguré et son mari s'arrachèrent le sac des mains pour pouvoir saisir le portable du Chien. Ils téléphonèrent au chalet. Tohru leur répondit et leur avoua que Yuki et Kyo étaient retournés chez eux car le Rat était malade. Ayamé raccrocha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Shiguré enfila son yakata et courut à la suite d'Ayamé qui renversait tout et tout le monde sur son passage. Ils atteignirent l'hôtel rapidement et une fois leurs affaires emballées, ils se précipitèrent vers l'aéroport. Shiguré savait qu'Ayamé s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit frère. Toutefois, le destin fut contre eux. Le seul avion qui repartait en direction de Kyoto décollait le lendemain matin. Ils passèrent la nuit au terminal…

YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKY

_Chez Shiguré…_

Ils étaient finalement arrivés chez Shiguré, de nuit. Yuki s'était réveillé pendant le voyage et Hatori lui avait fait prendre des comprimés pour le guérir au plus vite. Le Rat s'était finalement endormi dans les bras du Chat quelques heures plus tard. Hatori les avait déposé chez eux en laissant l'ordonnance à Kyo. Ils étaient rentrés et furent contents de retrouver leurs anciens repères. Kyo déposa leurs bagages dans l'entrée puis il alla à la cuisine leur préparer un chocolat chaud. Yuki vint derrière lui et se serra près de lui. Le Chat lui demanda en attrapant deux bols:

"Yuki…Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais…j'ai besoin de savoir…Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Ou tu joues la comédie? Je veux savoir même si ça doit me briser…Je préfère savoir…"

"Tu me demandes cela à cause de l'autre jour…Tu sais…Je ne voulais pas sortir mais je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres…Je…C'est mon passé qui m'est revenu d'un coup…"

"Je ne voulais pas te donner d'ordre…Ce n'était pas un ordre…Un conseil…Je ne voulais pas que tu sois dans l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant…Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…"

"Je t'aime baka neko-chan…Je ne joue pas la comédie…Je te veux…"Répondit le Rat en embrassant Kyo langoureusement et amoureusement…

"Je t'aime aussi k'so nezumi-chan…"

En reprenant son souffle, Kyo se tourna pour pouvoir verser le chocolat dans les bols. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et, après avoir bu leur boisson, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur…

_**Alors ce chapitre? Il est comment? Vous aimez? J'espère que oui!**_

_**En tout cas mettez moi des reviews pour que j'ai votre avis, que ce soit nul ou super, je veux tout savoir…**_

_**A+ **_

_**Nekochan Miharu.**_


	16. Bons et mauvais souvenirs

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Je veux aussi m'excuser parce que le caractère de Kyo n'est pas retransmis dans toute sa splendeur… Gomen!**

_Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et dites le moi au moyen de reviews (même si ça vous plait pas, tous les coms sont les biens venus pour m'améliorer)_

**Merci à tous mes reviewers:**

**Je vous ADORE!**

**Note:**La rentrée est arrivée est le temps pour écrire se fait plus court et l'envie est parfois minime mais il ne faut jamais repousser à plis tard ce que l'on peut faire à l'instant présent donc j'écris…

**Note2: **Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Il y aura un épilogue qui sera consacré à lemon sur Yuki et Kyo. Si j'ai oublié de vous faire découvrir quelques secrets, dites le moi, je suis parfois assez étourdie…

Maintenant, place à la lecture…

**Chapitre 16: Bons et mauvais souvenirs.**

En reprenant son souffle, Kyo se tourna pour pouvoir verser le chocolat dans les bols. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et, après avoir bu leur boisson, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. Au milieu de la nuit, Yuki se réveilla; le noir entourant éveilla ses peurs. Il se blottit contre Kyo, se rappelant de ces pièces noires où Akito l'enfermait quand il n'était pas sage ou quand il ne laissait pas son corps à cet être abominable…

L'aube colorée et fraîche se leva, transperçant de sa douce lueur les baies vitrées de la grande maison. La neige scintillait et finissait de fondre sous les chaleureux rayons de soleil de ce début de printemps. Les heures passèrent et les radiations du soleil se rapprochaient lentement des deux corps serrés sous la couverture, dans le salon. L'orange se mêlait au gris dans un mélange magnifique.

Soudain, Kyo ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouva face à un sublime visage qui hantait ses rêves. Il esquissa un sourire et raffermit sa prise; il caressa doucement le dos de son partenaire et déposa quelques baisers futiles dans le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémit et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du roux. Kyo avait envi de s'amuser un peu avec son futur amant. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps qui était contre le sien et resta sur les points stratégiques. Yuki gémit un peu plus fort et commença lentement à émerger du sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Il embrassa lentement le cou de son Chaton qui commença à son tour à gémir. Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la salle de bain d'où sortirent des gémissements de bien être.

**_Dans l'avion_**…

"Mademoiselle, un autre thé à la myrtille, s'il vous plaît."

"Mais monsieur Ayamé, vous avez épuisé toutes nos réserves de thé! Un coca cola, vous ferait-t-il plaisir?"

"Si vous n'avez pas autre chose…" Murmura le Serpent, en pleine crise de nerf. "Shi-chan, tu peux appeler à la maison, j'aimerais savoir s'ils sont rentrés…"

"Bien sûr, mon Aya, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont responsables malgré les apparences pour le moins désastreuses…" Rassura le Chien avant d'appeler chez lui.

Kyo décrocha et, d'une voix un peu essoufflée, assura que tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Ayamé eut son frère au téléphone. Ce dernier le rassura rapidement puis raccrocha. Ayamé s'en étonna puis il sourit, enfin rassuré. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas deux personnes derrière lui qui le regardait d'un œil très peu rassurant…

_**Chez Shiguré, quelques heures plus tard…**_

Kyo et Yuki étaient encore passés aux préliminaires, sans jamais passer à l'acte proprement dit. Ils voulaient être sûrs et rassurés. Ils entendirent un bruit de voiture et se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage pour s'habiller. Yuki était un peu moins malade et Kyo avait téléphoné à ses copains pour les rassurer sur l'état de santé du Rat. Yuki s'était allongé dans son lit et Kyo était assis à ses côtés. Ayamé monta en courant. Shiguré le suivit, lentement. Soudain, arrivé en face de la salle de bain, il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et tomba dans un coin de la salle à manger, assommé. Les deux silhouettes se dirigèrent ensuite vers les sons de discussion émis. Quand ils entrèrent, tout se figea un instant, à part Ayamé qui continuait de parler car il était dos à eux. Yuki se tendit et Kyo s'inquiéta pour son petit ami.

"Okaa-san…Otô-san…"(1)Murmura Yuki.

Kyo et Ayamé se figèrent instantanément. Ayamé se tourna, frissonnant d'horreur.

"On t'a enfin retrouvé Yuki chéri…Il y a un grand baron de la drogue qui te veut…Il nous a proposé un prix assez élevé et nous avons donc décidé de te vendre à lui…"Minauda la cruelle mère.

Kyo se leva instantanément et se mit en position de défense puis déclara:

"Si vous le voulez, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps…"

"Tiens, tu as un copain…Au moins, être avec un homme ne te gênera pas…"Continua son père, qui releva le défi du Chat.

Il se déroula alors un long combat où chacun envoya son adversaire au tapis. Toutefois, Kyo, surpris par une attaque, se fit projeté contre un mur et resta au sol, évanoui. Yuki prit soudainement peur. Ayamé resta figé dans les ombres du passé…Dans ces ombres où ses parents avaient enlevé Yuki pour le donner à Akito sans réaction de sa part. Le présent se superposa sur le passé. Yuki était à moitié assommé sur l'épaule de son père et implorait Ayamé de venir l'aider. Ce dernier restait figé. Soudain, il se souvint de la haine de Yuki à son égard et ne voulut en aucun cas revivre cette expérience. Il s'élança dans les escaliers à la poursuite de ses parents et bloqua la porte d'entrée avant qu'ils n'y passent.

"Laissez Yuki…Il est sous ma garde…Je suis son tuteur légal…Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur lui…Laissez le ici…"

"Mais voyons mon Ayamé chéri, tu sais très bien que si on le prend c'est pour ton bien…"Essaya sa mère.

"Non…Il est heureux avec moi et il le restera ! Il ne partira pas d'ici avec vous…"

Le père lâcha soudain Yuki qui s'écrasa au sol comme un poids mort. Il se releva lentement. Ayamé lui cria:

"Cours et réfugie toi quelque part où ils ne pourront pas te trouver…Un endroit que seul Kyo connaît…"

Yuki regarda son frère quelques instants puis après avoir esquiver le geste de sa mère et de son père, il courut vers la porte de la cuisine. Sa mère essaya de le suivre mais Ayamé, par un adroit coup de pied, l'envoya valser à travers la salle. Ayamé combattit son père mais s'épuisa vite. Soudain, un renfort inespéré entra en scène. Kyo arriva et combattit à ses côtés. Shiguré lui maintenait sa belle mère hystérique, en lui parlant de son bonheur d'être marié à son magnifique et admirable fils. Épuisé, l'homme se fit battre à plate couture par ses deux ennemis. Ayamé appela la police et demanda à Kyo d'aller chercher son frère. Kyo courut, se laissant guider par ses pas. Il arriva au chalet dans la forêt et ne le vit pas ouvert. Il allait faire demi tour quand il remarqua des traces de pas. Il les suivit et se trouva sur le chemin qui menait vers Elle. Il se trouva alors dans _Sa_ clairière. Il vit un petit jardin juste à _Ses_ côtés. Il appela doucement le jeune homme. Ce dernier courut dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleurait mais il était heureux d'être avec lui.

"Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit? "

"Un jour, je t'ai suivi…Tu sais quand tu ne revenais pas à la maison à cause de mon caractère pathétique et de mes répliques sans cœur…"

"…"

"…Et j'ai vu alors cette tombe…C'est Elle…?"

"Oui, Elle est là…Ma mère est là…C'est un endroit où elle aimait venir souvent…"

"Tu sais…Quand je te disais tant de méchanceté sur Elle et toi…Je ne les pensais pas et puis tu sais je hais la pitié…Moi j'ai de la compassion pour toi…ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours…"

"Pour toi encore moins avec des parents qui ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils ont un fils adorable et mignon…"

"Hum…Serait-ce une déclaration?"

"Pourquoi pas…mon souriceau chéri…"

_**Pendant ce temps chez Shiguré…**_

La police venait d'arriver et avait emmené les deux parents en prison pour trafic d'enfant. Ils seraient incarcérés à vie. Ayamé passait lentement de la glace sur le front tout ecchymosé du Chien qui faisait un peu de comédie pour pouvoir être un peu plus chouchouté. Ils rejoignirent une heure après, les adolescents pour parler avec eux et sous-entendre d'énormes propos pervers sur la façon, de Kyo, plus que douteuse de répondre au téléphone. Shiguré eut –on aurait pu dire- une double tête tellement les coups des deux jeunes gens avaient été forts et soulageants (pour eux). Ayamé ne se montra pas pendant une semaine à sa boutique tant son crâne avait doublé de volume, toutefois, il était content : Yuki lui avait sauté dans les bras quand il était venu le chercher et l'avait remercié avec beaucoup d'amour.(**Yuki: Je suis définitivement très malade !Mwa: Ben oui, faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages! Yu: T'appelles ça des avantages! O-O" )** Ils rentrèrent telle une vraie famille dans leur maison. Ils rirent de tout et de rien au coin du feu en mangeant. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement. Ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Toutefois, Yuki alla rapidement dans celle de Kyo, pour se faire réchauffer tendrement. La fin des vacances arriva trop rapidement à leur goût. Yuki n'était plus malade et la neige avait disparu, ravivant les ruisseaux glacés par le gel. Les oiseaux étaient revenus et les rires des lycéens accentuaient le bonheur de se retrouver ainsi que l'atmosphère déjà chaleureuse du lycée. Le groupe de Yuki et Kyo se reforma pendant les récréations et les combats habituels entre Arisa et Kyo reprirent, mettant de la bonne humeur dans le petit groupe uni.

Quand ils finirent leurs études, Kyo reprit le dojo et Yuki l'assista de temps en temps, alternant ce plaisir avec sa vie de médecin. Hatsu, Haru, Rinne et Kagura montèrent un groupe de rock qui eut rapidement un grand succès. Hanna, Atoki, Arisa, Kuréno, Tohru et Momiji montèrent un restaurant qui prit vivement un essor considérable. (**Les cours d'histoire reprennent le dessus! Lol) **Chacun fit fortune à sa façon. Kyo et Yuki allèrent à la banque du sperme pour trouver une mère qui veuille bien leur faire un enfant. Quelques années passèrent puis, au final, ils eurent des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, dont tous les deux étaient les pères. La mère des enfants aménagea avec eux et put élever avec eux ses enfants. Une très forte amitié les unit. Shiguré et Ayamé se reportèrent sur la mode, l'un écrivant des articles pour des magasines, l'autre créant à volonté de nouveaux costumes et vêtements qui eurent une grande réussite…

Suite ?

**Alors vous avez trouvé comment cette fic et ce chapitre? Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire…**

(1): Okaa-san: Maman ; Otô-san: Papa

**Kyo: HEY! Ne vous en allez pas, c'est pas fini!**

**Yuki: C'est vrai, il n'y a pas marqué fin que je sache!**

**Kyo: Comme ça vous voulez déjà nous quitter!Méchants lecteurs et méchantes lectrices…**

**Mwa: C'est vrai vous êtes méchants mais gentils tout à la fois!**

** Pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas du lemon, votre chemin s'arrête dans ces basses profondeurs de la Terre (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je marque ça, je ne le sais pas moi même!)**

**Kyo: Yes, enfin il va arriver, le lemon que j'attends depuis si longtemps et pour lequel j'ai accepté tant et tant de souffrance…**

**Yuki: eh bien! Il a tardé celui là! Avec toutes les fois où on a commencé sans jamais finir! Tout ça en partie à cause de mon stupide frère pervers!**

**Ayamé: HEY! T'es pas gentil! Je t'ai quand même sauvé de ces méchants barons de la drogue qui t'auraient arraché le cœur, étrip…!**

**Yuki:Je crois que nos lecteurs n'ont en aucun cas envi de rendre leur repas! Donc URUSAI !**

**Mwa: Bon on va les laisser s'entre tuer…Et je dis au revoir à tous ceux et celles qui ne voudront pas lire le lemon et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici…**

** A tous ceux et celles qui poursuivent jusqu'au lemon, eh bien bonne lecture…**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!**

**Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore!**

**A+**

_**Nekochan Miharu**_


	17. Notre première fois ensemble

_**Baka.**_

Kyo x Yuki

**Merci à tous mes reviewers: Je vous ADORE!**

**Note: **Ceci est le dernier chapitre et donc le LEMON que vous attendez depuis le début de cette fan fiction!

Maintenant, place à la perversion pure et simple…

**Chapitre 17: La première des nombreuses nuits illuminées par ton amour pour moi…**

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent lentement et ne furent pas trop chargées en devoirs. Ayamé et Shiguré proposèrent aux deux adolescents d'aller aux sources pendant quelques jours. Ces derniers acceptèrent avec joie. Ils prirent deux chambres doubles. Kyo et Yuki se dirigèrent vers une source à l'abri des regards. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement, profitant du doux contact de l'eau pour se détendre et se calmer du stress quotidien des études. Quelques gémissements s'élevèrent d'une source voisine. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent alors une même pensée, sans pour autant vouloir la faire partager à son partenaire. Ils se sentirent bientôt à l'étroit dans leurs boxers.

Kyo, ne pouvant plus rester comme ça regarda Yuki et s'approcha, tel un félin, près de lui. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, heureux de la réaction du Neko. Kyo lui sourit et se plaça sur ses genoux. Il embrassa langoureusement le Rat qui commença doucement à gémir. Kyo accentua ses baisers le long de la mâchoire de son partenaire et atteignit le cou tendre. Il suçota la peau qui se marqua sous ses morsures et coups de langues répétées. Yuki caressa lentement le dos de Kyo pendant que ce dernier descendait le long de son torse imberbe, torturant les boules de chairs roses durcies par le plaisir. Il dessina de sa langue des arabesques impossibles et descendit toujours plus bas vers le nombril qu'il titilla de sa langue joueuse.

Yuki gémissait depuis un petit moment quand il sentit la langue infâme se glisser dans son ombilic il poussa un cri de surprise. Kyo massait par la même occasion le dos de son futur amant. Sa bouche s'arrêta au niveau de l'élastique qui empêchait tout approfondissement des choses. Il le lui retira lentement, souriant en voyant le membre plus que tendu de désir de son compagnon. Il lança le caleçon derrière lui et reprit son activité sur le bas ventre du Rat qui essayait sans réussite de faire taire ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, tant le plaisir augmentait chaque seconde. Kyo lui mordilla, lui lécha et lui suça la peau douce et enivrée de cette odeur particulière qui caractérisait tant son copain.

Il fit asseoir Yuki sur le rebord du bassin pour pouvoir accéder plus facilement à son objectif. Il contourna cependant le membre élevé et rougi par le désir du Rat pour lécher consciencieusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses bourses pleines. Il présenta deux doigts à Yuki qui les lécha avidement. Une fois bien humides, il en introduisit un en lui. Ce dernier se crispa de douleur. Kyo prit en bouche le gland de son partenaire. Ce dernier se détendit immédiatement. Le rouquin put alors introduire lentement, sans blesser son compagnon, un second doigt, et les faire mouvoir tout en prenant entièrement la hampe dressée par le plaisir. Il se redressa face à son amant et entra lentement en lui.

Ce dernier se crispa mais les va et vient sur son membre avec la main puissante de Kyo lui firent momentanément oublier la douleur. Ce dernier commença de lents mouvements, faisant attention à toutes les expressions du visage de son copain. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de rein, signe qu'il pouvait y aller sans plus attendre. Kyo accéléra par étape ses coups de boutoirs merveilleux. Toutefois, les cris de Yuki, lorsqu'il touchait sa prostate, le plaisir de sentir cet antre chaud autour de son membre excité et les morsures que Yuki lui faisait dans le cou pour étouffer ses cris lui firent totalement perdre pied dans cette immensité de sensations plus magiques, magnifiques et sublimes les unes que les autres. La peau douce et blanche de Yuki contre celle halée du Chat, leur sueur se mélangeant, leur souffle se liant et leurs cris s'assemblant à l'unisson, ils se libérèrent dans un râle de bonheur infini, plus infini que l'espace.

Kyo, épuisé, se laissa lentement tomber dans les bras de Yuki. Ils soufflèrent sur leur peau en sueur, la baisant par endroit. Ils se réinstallèrent dans le bain, en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sortirent quelques minutes après, décidant d'aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Kyo s'allongea sur le lit et, quand Yuki fut dans ses bras, il s'endormit en paix, rayonnant. Le Rat lui aussi s'endormit puis il se réveilla quelques heures après. Il avait décidé de réveiller Kyo en douceur et de lui montrer ses propres performances. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant sa marque sur son "territoire". Il descendit ensuite, précédé de ses mains, sur les pectoraux musclés et élégants de son amant. Sa langue joua sur certains points névralgiques qui commencèrent à faire sortir Kyo de son sommeil profond. Il inséra doucement sa langue dans le nombril du Chat qui gémit doucement.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé et sourit à l'idée du Rat ambitieux. Celui-ci lui lécha la peau du bas ventre et, laissant de côté la friandise attrayante, il fit remonter et écarter les jambes au Chat. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il sentit une langue brûlante de désir entrer dans son intimité. Yuki fit de légers mouvements avec sa langue puis il cessa, récoltant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son amant. Il lui proposa deux doigts qui furent rapidement lubrifiés. Il en introduisit un premier. Kyo laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper. Yuki le regarda et, soucieux de bien faire, il lui donna un baiser puis lécha son membre quand il entra un second doigt. Kyo offrait son corps vierge de toute intrusion à lui, son amant. Yuki en fut extrêmement touché.

Le Rat emboucha le membre dressé de plaisir du Chat et commença de lent va-et-vient calqués sur ceux de ses doigts. Kyo cria de désir; cela excita Yuki qui, le jugeant bien préparé, enleva ses doigts et attendit que Kyo se libère dans sa bouche. Il avala lentement la semence puis se suréleva à la hauteur de son amant qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Yuki le pénétra en un coup de rein. Il attendit que Kyo s'habitue à sa présence pour entamer de rapides mouvements qui s'accélérèrent sous le souffle pantelant et les cris de plus en plus élevés du Chat. Yuki se délivra en son amant dans un cri de pure extase. Kyo éjacula quelques minutes après entre eux. Le Rat lécha la semence sur le ventre du Chat qui lécha lentement celle qui se trouvait sur le ventre de son amant. Ils partirent ensuite prendre une douche. Ils s'allongèrent encore pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils calmèrent leur respiration.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Ayamé et Shiguré au restaurant, ils avaient une nouvelle flamme dans les yeux. Le mode pervers des deux futurs trentenaires se mit alors en marche et Yuki et Kyo rougirent de la tête aux pieds et les coups retentirent dans toute la salle…

**Alors, ce lemon en dernier chapitre, vous en pensez quoi? Cool ou pas?**

**Allez maintenant, je veux des reviews en abondance pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez des idées pour d'autres fanfics, ou autres, je suis prenante! Il faut simplement cliquer sur GO en bas à gauche…**

**Alors je dis un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi cette fic dès le début et qui m'ont reviewer, j'espère que tout les lecteurs ont suivi jusqu'à la fin…**

**Et enfin, dernier souhait, j'aimerai que Miss Éry continue ses fics, même si apparemment, elle s'est mise en "congé"…**

**Bon à part ça et bien, je vais continuer les one-shows, et si une grande idée me vient et bien, j'en ferai une fic à chapitre…**

**Voilà!**

**A+**

**Nekochan Miharu**


End file.
